


The Mystery Man in Black

by cantletitgo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Darejones, Post Iron Fist s2, Post Jessica Jones S2, Post Luke Cage S2, Pre Daredevil S3, post defenders S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantletitgo/pseuds/cantletitgo
Summary: Those who knew Matthew Murdock know that this new Daredevil on the streets of Hell's Kitchen is an imposter determined to cause pain and do harm, not help the vulnerable. When a mystery man, clad in all black, enters the fray to try to stop this imposter, Jessica Jones and Karen Page are determined to discover who the mystery man is. Could it be the true Devil of Hell's Kitchen? Or a new vigilante?





	1. Chapter 1

“Who is this asshole?!” 

Jessica Jones grumbles at her laptop screen, half empty bottle of whiskey next to her. She is watching the latest news coverage of ‘Daredevil’ doing horrific things knowing it’s not the real Daredevil; this is an imposter ruining the reputation of a good man. A dead man; a man she left hundreds of feet underground and then watched a skyscraper collapse on top of. A stupid Catholic with a big heart and a bigger martyr complex; a man she tried not to mourn but couldn’t help it. Matt Murdock was dead and this asshat is destroying his memory. But what can she do? She knows she is strong but this version of ‘Daredevil’ would be a fight she probably wouldn’t win. So she is stuck here, alone in her apartment yelling at a computer. 

Jessica wakes up the next morning, stiff as hell from falling asleep at her desk, to the sound of her phone ringing. It’s Trish calling which causes Jessica to let out the first deep sigh of the day. She and Trish have not been the same since her adoptive sister took it upon herself to kill Jessica’s mother. Sure, Alisa was uncontrollable and homicidal and Jessica knew things would end poorly for her mother but it shouldn’t have been Trish’s decision. Jessica doesn’t know if she will be able to ever forgive Trish but she also isn’t positive she wants Trish out of her life for good. So this leaves their relationship in a tense limbo; they speak and see each other but not as consistently and it’s often strained. So, this call should be fun.

“Yeah.”

“Good morning, Jessica. Fall asleep at your desk again?” 

“You have cameras on me or something?”

“No, your voice sounds as stiff as your back probably feels. I know it’s a little early,” Jessica looks at the time on her phone, 8:45am is very early for her.

“Jeez, Trish, it’s not even 9am. What’s so important?”

“Do you remember Karen Page?”

“Yeah, journalist for the Bulletin; ex-girlfriend of Matt Murdock. Why?”

“Well, after the whole Midland Circle thing, Karen and I became friendly. She took Matt’s death hard and now with this new Daredevil running around the city she’s beside herself. We know it’s not the real Daredevil but the rest of the city doesn’t and she wants to prove it. And she needs the help of a good investigator; one who already knows the true story. She wants to ask but wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. So I offered to run it by you.”

Jessica has been itching for a reason to investigate this asshole; she can’t sit on the sidelines anymore, Murdock deserves better. 

“I hate seeing this asshole bastardizing what Murdock was trying to do.”

“Great. Karen is going to be so happy. I have some theories on this too. We’ve been talking about it on my show,”

Trish got her radio show back and her ratings are better than ever; she’s back on top. But that’s never enough for Trish.

“I’ll be doing this on my own, I don’t need any help.” Jessica maybe said that a little harsher than necessary and she could hear how deflated Trish sounded. “Look, all I’m saying is this Daredevil is scary, I’ll have to stay focused. I can’t be watching my back and yours.”

“I get it,” She didn’t and Jessica knew that.

“But I am always here to help or just talk to. We never really talked about Matt much after he died because of the shit storm that came your way but I know you were effected.”

“I barely knew him.” Jessica snapped back. 

“Jess, you don’t have to pretend losing him didn’t effect you. It doesn’t make you weak it makes you human. You guys shared an intense few days,” Jessica is going to put an end to this conversation.

“I barely knew him. It sucks that he died but I don’t need to talk about it. Just give me Karen’s number.”

Trish sighs, knowing the conversation is over. 

“I’ll text it to you. Are you free this week for dinner? We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“We’ll see how busy this gig keeps me.”

“Talk later.”

“Yeah.” And Jessica hangs up. Are their conversations forever going to be strained and awkward? 

Within minutes the text arrives with Karen’s number and Jessica dials right away.

A distracted voice answers, “Karen Page.”

“It’s Jessica Jones.”

There are a few beats of silence, like Karen is clearing her mind of all the other distractions around her, “Jessica! Yes, I am so glad you called. I assume you spoke with Trish?”

“Yeah, she filled me. I hate seeing this piece of shit out there, crapping all over what Murdock created. I’d love to discover who he is,”

Karen interrupts her, “Well, that’s not exactly what I need. I already have a pretty strong lead as to who this Daredevil is and it all leads to Wilson Fisk, of course.”

Now Jessica is confused, “So if you don’t need me to investigate this asshole what are we talking about?”

Karen wades into this carefully, knowing that she sort of misled Trish initially. 

“We are friends with a detective at the NYPD named Brett Mahoney,” Jessica remembers him as the uniform cop who pulled his gun on Clemons the night Kilgrave took over the precinct. 

Karen continues, “He told us that at the last Daredevil sighting a man in black ambushed him and tried to take him down. He didn't and the man in black got away. He is the man I want you to find.” 

“Do you have a photo of him? General idea of what he looks like? Is this guy a skilled fighter or some wanna be?” Jessica is a little annoyed at the apparent bait and switch but also intrigued. 

“Unfortunately there are no photos or video and Brett hasn’t released this information to anyone else. We need to try to keep this on the down low.”

“Do you have any theories on who this guy is?”

Karen is quite for a beat, “I have a few working theories,”

“Have you considered Danny Rand? Murdock asked him to ‘watch his city’ before we left the tunnel under Midland Circle. I heard he was pretty active in Chinatown a while back. He hero-worshiped Murdock.” 

“That’s worth investigating,” Though Jessica could tell Karen wasn’t into the idea. 

“Karen, what aren’t you telling me?”

Karen is many things but a good liar isn’t one of them, “I have a solid theory. One that no one wants to hear; that Foggy literally refuses to discuss with me.” She pauses for a moment, seemingly needing to collect herself. “Do you know how I met Matt and Foggy?”

“No.” Jessica answers, wondering where Karen is going with this. 

“When I first moved to New York I worked for a construction company and I discovered some serious corruption, long story short they tried to frame me for murder. I had no friends, no money but then these two guys walk into the interrogation room, looking like boys wearing their dad’s suits. They tell me they will represent me. One night I found myself in some trouble when a man in black, with his face covered came to my rescue. I later discovered that person was Daredevil and even later discovered it was Matt Murdock. He saved me that night, clad in black.” Karen is unsuccessfully holding back tears now and Jessica is on the other line looking for the closest bottle of booze. 

After a few moments of silence and a generous swig from a nearly empty bottle of whiskey Jessica found in her desk, she asks,

“Karen, you’re telling me, you think this mysterious man in black who tried to go up against Daredevil 2.0 is Matt Murdock?” Maybe for the first time in Jessica’s life there was no tone in her question; after everything she recently went through nothing is that shocking anymore. 

Karen starts talking fast, emotion bubbling to the surface. “I know, I know, he’s dead, that’s what Foggy keeps trying to beat into my brain. But they never found a body. There is a chance that he survived and you know, Matt, he probably thought it would be safer for all of us if we went on believing he was gone. Brett said this guy’s fighting abilities are off the charts; his face and eyes were covered. Who else could it be?”

Of course, there are hundreds of options Jessica could offer up to Karen before Murdock. But Jessica is actually going to let that go and try to figure this out because obviously Karen needs some closure. 

“Ok, look, I don’t know if I agree with your theory but I won’t shit on it either. And I’ll take the case but you have to let me run this investigation my way. These guys are dangerous and if I’m worried about covering your ass I won’t be able to do what needs to be done.”

Karen is relieved, “Ok, I agree. Send me the contract or whatever and I’ll get you whatever money you need up front. And Jessica, this isn’t official Bulletin business yet, this is me.”

Jessica knows she may regret this but she would be lying if she wasn’t interested in who this man in black is. 

“Thank you Jessica. Thank you for not shooting me down right away.” 

“Well, I’ve seen enough crazy shit in my life to know that anything is possible.” 

And Jessica hangs up with a feeling in her stomach that was hard to pin down; nerves and anticipation? She didn’t want to talk about her feelings about Matt’s death when Trish tried to bring it up earlier. And maybe that’s because those feelings are unresolved; she had only known him for a brief time but he made an impact on her. Against her better judgment, she liked Matt, allowed some of her strongly constructed walls to fall down. And she paid the price when he died so those walls are back up. Up so high she couldn’t make a relationship with Oscar work; she hasn’t spoken to Malcolm in months and she and Trish are barely keeping it together. Matt Murdock left a mark for sure and if he is alive it could throw a lot of those unresolved feelings into turbulence, turbulence she can’t really afford to go through. But he can’t be alive, a building fell on top of him. Could he have survived?


	2. Chapter 2

Karen told Jessica that this detective, Brett Mahoney, was a friend, one of the good guys but is also unaware that the blind attorney he knew as Matthew Murdock was also the original Daredevil. So she remembered that when she met him a diner in Hell’s Kitchen, far enough away from the precinct to lower the odds of being spotted. She is sitting in booth near the back drinking coffee she spiked when he enters. 

“Jessica Jones.”

“Brett Mahoney. I don’t know if we ever officially met.”

“No but I vaguely remember that night with Kilgrave. I try not to think about what he could have made us do.” 

Jessica doesn’t like thinking about or talking about Kilgrave, it triggers too many things she has tried to lock away. 

“Karen Page has hired me to look into this mystery man who popped up at the last Daredevil sighting. I know it’s not public knowledge but any information you can give me would help.”

Brett is visibly uncomfortable; talking to his friend Karen is one thing but talking to a known loose cannon PI like Jessica Jones is another thing. But he also knows Karen well enough to know that she isn’t going to drop this. 

“Look, I told Karen all I know.”

“Anything Mahoney. Height, weight, skin color. Anything.”

Brett talks in hushed a tone and quickly, “White, maybe 5’10, 5’11 slender but muscular. He was no street thug he was incredibly skilled. Daredevil is vicious and strong but this guy was a worthy opponent. Daredevil just got away, it’s not like he beat him unconscious.” 

“And Karen said he was in head to toe black, even over his face? Where his eyes covered?”

“All black and his face was entirely covered except for his nose and mouth, including his eyes. Look, that’s all I know and I shouldn’t even be telling you this. And really Karen should let this lay but she’s stubborn.”

“And this is the first time anyone has seen this guy?” This was a trick question because Jessica knows that before Matt started using the red suit, with those dumb horns, he ran around Hell’s Kitchen in all black. And she knows Mahoney knows this too but will he admit it? 

“I am sure Karen told you that before Daredevil upgraded to that red suit, he used to run around Hell’s Kitchen in a similar black get up. I know Karen thinks the current Daredevil is some evil imposter put into place by Wilson Fisk. But to our knowledge, this guy has never gone up against Daredevil before.”

“So a 5’10” white guy who can fight. Wow, that narrows it down.” They sit in silence for a few moments. “No ideas of where Daredevil will hit next?”

“I agree with Karen that this is a different Daredevil but he’s no more predictable than the previous. Where he’ll pop up next is anyone’s guess.”

“Any chance I could count on you for actionable intelligence should it come your way?”

Brett laughed, “Not a chance in hell.” He got up and tossed $5 on the table, “Enjoy your whiskey spiked coffee Jones.” 

Jessica sat there for a few more minutes trying to figure out how she could track a guy who looks like significant portion of the population of New York. She picks up the $5 bill Brett left on the table and notices a blank business card under it with a phone number hand written on it, below it says, ‘Look out for a text.’

Brett Mahoney, maybe he is one of the good guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica tries to keep Karen’s idea that this masked man in black is a living Matt Murdock out of her head because it gets in the way of actual investigation. She still thinks there is a chance that it’s Danny ‘Iron Fist’ Rand. Jessica had not kept in touch with the rest of their rag tag team after Murdock died, not even Luke. Those walls went back up and she didn’t want teammates, they were just more people who could die. But she did hear things from time to time; she heard about a man with a glowing fist in Chinatown and Harlem’s hero maybe becoming its enemy. Maybe she needs to head to Chinatown and talk to Iron Head; ugh, he’ll probably try to hug her. 

Later that night she is walking in Chinatown when she sees three thugs attempting to car jack an Uber driver. Just as she is about to cross the street to intervene she hears a voice come from down the street, “You guys want to re-think this.” 

But it isn’t whom she expected, it’s Colleen Wing.

“Stay out of this lady.” One of the stupid kids says as he roughly pulls the driver out of his car. 

Jessica, again, is about to put a stop to this when Colleen says, “You’re choice.” And her fist and sword light up brightly with white light. Under Jessica’s breath she says, 

“What the fuck?”

“Holy shit! It’s her!” says one of the kids as he drops the knife he was carrying, “Lets bail.”

“Fuck that. I don’t think that crazy light up sword can stop a Glock!” The cocky asshole fires at Colleen who leaps in the air easily avoiding the bullet as his buddies start running down the street. Colleen has the kid in a head lock scared shitless in a matter of moments. 

“Don’t mess around in this neighborhood because I will hear about it. Go home and make sure I don’t see you pulling this shit ever again.” She grabs the gun from and he starts running down the street, probably happy his friends weren’t there to witness that.

“Are you ok, sir?” Colleen helps the driver to his feet as he thanks her profusely in Chinese. Her fist and sword return to their normal color as she gets the man back in his car. After he drives away, Jessica crosses the street towards her,

“Well, shit, I don’t see you guys for a while and you get a fancy fist too?”

Colleen turns and can’t hide her shock, “Jessica Jones. What brings you to this neighborhood?” 

“Really Wing? We’re just going to ignore that glowing fist and fucking sword?”

“At least until I know why you’re here. Working a case?”

“Technically yes. Where’s your boyfriend, I need to talk to him?”

Colleen’s face falls a bit and her body stiffens, “Honestly I couldn’t tell you where Danny is right now. I assume he’s still in Asia. Why do you need him?”

Jessica clearly walked herself into an awkward situation, “It’s a long story. Any good bars around here?” 

Colleen nods, smiles and starts heading east, “Come on, I know just the place.”

After a short walk, Colleen leads Jessica into a dark and cozy bar that’s only about a quarter full. They sit at the end of the bar, probably the only spot in the entire place that could offer some privacy. Jessica orders whiskey neat and Colleen orders a beer. A slightly awkward silence falls upon then until Colleen ends it.

“So what’s the long story?”

“Have you been following the news? This new Daredevil reeking havoc?” Colleen nods yes. “Well, there is apparently another player, someone who tried to take him on last time. I’ve been hired to figure out who that guy is.”

“Hired by who?”

“Karen Page.”

“That makes sense given her history with Daredevil and…. Matt.” Colleen whispers his name.

“I thought this guy could be Danny. I know Murdock asked him to watch over the city before he got himself killed. I thought this was just up his alley.”

Colleen picks at the label on her beer, “Well, it’s not Danny. He’s been abroad for a while.” Jessica says nothing to Colleen, clearly seeing that this is a difficult subject for her and just orders another whiskey.

“Danny and I didn’t officially end things, it’s just complicated and we needed to take our own paths. I’m not sure what he’s searching for, I think his identity now that…” Colleen doesn’t finish the sentence just glances at her fist.

“I have to say, you look fucking bad ass with that glowing fist and sword.”

Colleen tries to conceal her smile, “Well, I am trying to do good with it without letting it define me.” 

“So are you the Iron Fist now? Or are you both Iron Fists? Do I even want to know because it’s going to get into mystical shit?”

“Order another whiskey and I’ll tell you the story.” Jessica follows orders and gets another whiskey. Colleen goes on to explain what happened with Davos and Danny and how in the end Danny decided the Iron Fist should go to her, while he figures himself out. There was some crazy mystical shit that Jessica didn’t quite follow but Danny’s new found self-awareness and maturity shocks the hell out of her. And somewhere deep down it occurs to her that Murdock would probably be proud of him.

Colleen continues, “Last I heard he was in Japan but what exactly he and Ward got into, I don’t know. And I don’t know when he’ll be back. So, I’m doing what I can to keep Chinatown safe.”

“Well, that is a crazy fucking story. But it actually seems like things worked out for the best.”

Colleen returns to picking at the label on her beer, agreeing with Jessica’s take but also still conflicted about where she and Danny’s relationship is. But she knows Jessica Jones is not the person to discuss that with. 

“Unfortunately it doesn’t help you figure out who this mystery man is.”

Jessica lets out a long held sigh, “Yeah, I’ve hit my first dead end. The only description I have is white male, 5’10, 5’11 with amazing fighting skills. Dressed in head to toe black, including covering his face.”

“Eyes covered? That’s a bit strange, don’t you think? I mean, what are the odds of another blind vigilante?”

“Just because his eyes are covered doesn’t mean he’s blind.”

“I know no body was ever found and he was last seen with The Black Sky. Have you considered,”

“Not you too, please, Wing! Murdock is dead, you saw that building collapse too.”

“But he was down there with Elecktra, the leader of The Hand, she could have,”

“Do not use the word resurrected.” Jessica growled while flagging down the bartender for her fourth shot of whiskey.

“I wasn’t going to say that, though The Hand has that ability. I was going to say there is a chance that she got him out.” 

Jessica slams down her glass, almost shattering it, “Murdock is dead.” Why talking about Matt makes her this upset isn’t a mystery to her, his death effected her in ways she still has processed. But she knows she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, it won’t help crack this case. Colleen could see that she struck a nerve in Jessica, she recognized that type of reaction, denial of deep feelings. But again, Colleen Wing is smart enough to know when not to poke Jessica Jones. 

“I gotta go.” Jessica tosses a crumpled $20 on the bar. “Keep doing what you’re doing Wing, you make a better hero than all of us.”

Before Jessica gets out the door Colleen says, “If you nee any back-up, I’m available.” And for once Jessica actually considers it and nods at the new Iron Fist, no teasing name necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica spent the next day struggling to figure out another way to attack this case. The Danny Rand angle was dead and the description from Mahoney is vague at best. She’s starting to think she’ll have to wait until she gets a text about a sighting; waiting isn’t something Jessica enjoys. At least not sober so she heads to some dumpy bar in Hell’s Kitchen, maybe some whiskey and a different environment can spark some creative new ideas. 

It doesn’t. The more whiskey she drinks the angrier she gets at being stuck. Then somebody sits down next to her and orders a club soda.

“How did you know where I was?”

“Process of elimination; I only had to try 3 other dives before I found you.” Trish Walker’s determination is legendary. 

“So, why go through all the effort?”

“You haven’t returned my texts and I was eager to find out how things are going on Karen’s case. She apologized about the little bait and switch she did on us. This mystery man is very interesting.”

“No comment.”

“Come on, Jess, none of this is going to make it to my show. I wouldn’t do that to you or Karen. Until it’s released to the press, I keep my mouth shut.”

Jessica knows she can believe Trish in this moment but that doesn’t mean she wants to talk about it.

“Karen mentioned you thought it could be Danny Rand?” Trish whispers, Danny Rand is a well know person in the city. "I had heard he's been out of the city for a while but is he back now?"

Jessica just keeps staring at the bottom of her glass and Trish is getting a little annoyed with the icing out. 

“Come on Jess, don’t make this a one sided conversation.”

Ugh, she isn’t going to let this go; maybe this is why she and Karen have become friends, shared stubbornness. 

“What do you want me to say? I am at a dead end and trying to work through it. You pestering me does not help.”

“And you think you’re going to find the solution at the bottom of that glass?”

Jessica scoffs, “It’s worked before.”

Trish is not impressed with this answer, “There was a time when we could work together. Are we so past that?”

Jessica finally looks up from her glass and makes eye contact with Trish, “I don’t know, Trish. You can’t possibly expect things to be like they were before, too much has happened.”

Trish breaks eye contact with Jessica, guilt still swimming in her eyes, “Of course I don’t expect them to be the same but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help. Despite everything, we always made a good team.”

Jessica is conflicted but her case has also hit a wall, “It’s not Danny Rand, I know that for sure.”

Trish sees this as a step in the right direction; Jessica is talking, “Ok. What else do we have to go on?”

Jessica waves down the bartender for another round. “I have a vague description that doesn’t give me much. White guy, 5’10, 5’11, skilled fighter.”

Trish ponders this information for a moment. “Well maybe we should be hitting some of the higher end gyms and trainers, get a list of their most skilled fighters. Or aren’t there like an underground MMA fights around the city, maybe we find one and see if anyone fits?”

Of course Trish has great ideas which annoys Jessica and she grumbles, “The underground fights could be an option.” 

Trish’s face brightens, “Great. Lets go back to my place we can search around the internet, find out where these fights are maybe there will even be one tonight,”

Just then Jessica’s phone dings, indicating a text: “Sighting at the docks near 48th Street.” Jessica straightens up and downs the whiskey in front of her. 

“Jess, what did the text say?” Jessica throws some money on the bar and gets off her stool. 

“Jess,” Jessica is out the door with Trish hot on her heels. 

“Where are you going?” But Jessica isn’t paying attention she is trying to figure out the fastest way to get to the docks. She’s about to start running down the street when Trish grabs her arm,

“Jess, what is going on?!”

She turns and faces Trish, “I have a lead on where both of them are. I'm going and I am going alone.”

Trish is definitely pissed that she is being shut out, “Jess, I could help,”

“What did I tell you before?” Jessica snaps, “I can’t look out for myself and you when I am dealing with two guys this skilled and strong. Go home. I’ll text you.”

Trish gives her a look as if to say, ‘really’ and Jessica says, “I promise, I will text you. Now go home.”

Jessica turns and starts running in the direction of 48th Street while Trish walks the other direction to call an Uber. Under her breath she says, “She won’t text me.”

Within ten minutes Jessica arrives at the dark and seemingly deserted docks. She must tread carefully, she isn’t here to fight Daredevil or the mystery man, she is just trying to get a look at the guy. She’s here as a PI not a vigilante. As she walks among the shipping containers, head on a swivel, she starts to hear the sounds of hand to hand combat as she gets closer to the water. She moves in that direction and then jumps on top of a shipping container, to see the fight from above. She jumps from top to top until she finally gets a view; imposter Daredevil and man in black beating the hell out of each other. They aren’t speaking just hitting and dodging; Jessica lays down on top of the container and pulls out her camera. After the first few shutters she notices that the man in black cocks his head in her direction. Shit, did he hear the camera? She’s a decent distance away, how could he hear that? She pushes down that voice in her head reminding her of one person she knew that could do that. The man in black doesn’t stay distracted for long and sends a roundhouse kick to Daredevil's head giving him a split second to race away.

“Shit.” Jessica pops up and starts jumping from container to container trying to follow the mystery man. Of course that’s hard since he camouflages in with the darkness. She takes a brief glance behind her and doesn’t see Daredvil so that’s good. She glimpses the mystery man below and jumps down, roughly tackling him. They roll off each other and both stare at each other in a crouched position. For a moment they both just breathe heavily and say nothing. Does his nose and mouth look familiar?

“I’m not here to fight you, dude. Just wondering who you are. Good people are interested.” Jessica takes one step closer and he pounces on her, pins her to the ground. She doesn’t fight back, hoping he’ll talk; she really thinks the part of his face not covered looks familiar but maybe she just wants to see that.

Then he whispers, “Stop. Please.” And he’s off her in a flash; she doesn’t chase him, she’s too stunned. 

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica has to stop at a liquor store on her way back to her place, she knows she is out of booze and she needs it. While the cashier rings her up she looks at her phone, 5 text messages from Trish.

She types back: I’m fine. Almost home. Took some pics, don’t know if they will amount to anything though. More tomorrow.

Hopefully that will keep Trish off her back for a little bit. She needs to get home, look at the pictures and think. His voice, it really did sound like…. But maybe it’s just her mind playing tricks on her; her ears wanting to hear Murdock. No matter how hard she has tried to forget Karen’s theory, it has permeated her thought process. 

She gets home, half the whiskey already gone, and immediately inserts her memory chip into her laptop. The pictures are so damn dark she can’t see much; Daredevil pops in that red suit but the mystery man really blends into the darkness. Jessica is starting to think all these pictures will be useless but then one picture grabs her attention. In this one shot, mystery man’s head is cocked and the light hits him in a certain way and the profile looks strikingly familiar. That and the memory of his voice literally makes Jessica push her chair away from her desk and take a swig of whiskey. Her heart is pounding, her breathing rough. She reaches for her phone but then stops. She gets up and paces; she can’t run to Karen with this yet, can’t get her hopes up until she knows more. Another swig of whiskey, it’s nearly 2am; maybe some sleep will clear her head. 

Jessica lies down in her bed but her mind won’t shut off. Could this really be happening? Could Murdock really have survived? Colleen had mentioned the other night that maybe his crazy, ninja, zombie ex survived and got him out. If that’s true, where has he been? Or what if he was dead and that same crazy ex used whatever powers The Hand has to resurrect him and he isn’t the same Murdock. That would be even worse than him being dead. Or maybe it’s just another white guy that looks a bit similar and Jessica is convincing herself that it’s him because she wants it to be him. Because she grew to like him and dare she say care about him during their time as a team. Because she thought a lot about him since he died and how had she been able to hold that elevator a little longer maybe he could have gotten out. Because she has lost so much lately maybe getting something back would finally be a win for her. 

She turns over to look at her phone, 3:30am and she still hasn’t found sleep, just endless questions without answers. Maybe a long shower would feel good, at this hour she might even manage to get hot water. She’s in her bathroom about to disrobe when there is a knock on the door. She leans out of the bathroom doorway and sees a figure silhouetted in the frosted glass window that bares her company name. A knock on the door in the middle of the night is never good but it’s better than someone knocking the door down in the middle of the night. 

“Jones, it’s Foggy Nelson. We need to talk.”

Jessica starts walking toward the door not replying, not sure if it is who they claim to be.

“I know it’s late but it’s about Karen.”

She opens the door a crack and it is fact, Franklin Nelson. She didn’t know him well; she knew that he and Murdock had that small law firm back in the day and she thinks she encountered him a few times at Hogarth’s old office. He looked tired and frustrated. 

“It’s 3:30 in the morning, Nelson. Is Karen in mortal danger? Otherwise this can wait until normal business hours.” 

“Karen is fine; stubborn and careless but fine. Can I come in?” 

Jessica huffed, “Fine but I can’t offer you anything, except whiskey and I don’t feel like sharing that.”

Foggy sits on her couch, “Look, I don’t want to take up too much of your time since it’s the middle of god damn night,” Foggy raises his voice at the end of that sentence, emphasizing it which peaks Jessica’s interest. “But I know Karen has hired you to investigate this guy that’s been chasing Daredevil because she thinks its Matt. I care about Karen and I want her to get closure on this and you chasing this ‘mysterious man in black’ is not helping her. It’s giving her hope where there is none. What she needs to do is lay low because Wilson Fisk is going to come after us too and she should be watching her back not chasing ghosts.” 

“Have you told Karen how you feel?”

Foggy scoffs, “Of course I have. Over and over but she won’t hear me and you agreeing that this could be Matt,”

“I never agreed it could be Murdock, I just told her that I wouldn’t shit on her theory. Believe it or not Nelson, I am trying to figure out who this guy is to help Karen get that closure and maybe in the process clear the real Devil of Hell’s Kitchen name.”

“Have you figured out who he is?” Foggy asks with maybe a little too much apprehension.

“No but I’m close. I ran into him tonight, even got some pictures.” Jessica gages Foggy’s response, wondering if he will let any emotion show and a glimpse of panic crosses his eyes but he tries to cover.

“Great, the sooner you can get Karen over this and moving on the better.” He turns to leave, “Thanks Jones.”

“She obviously cared about Murdock, its hard to let people that squirm into your heart go easily. Trust me, I know. But maybe being a little sensitive to how she’s feeling would help too.”

“Sensitivity advice from Jessica Jones? That’s rich.”

“Fuck off Nelson,” Before she can go in at Foggy about how he’s being a shitty friend to Karen there is another knock on the door, which startles her. Foggy sighs deeply,

“Shit.”

“You bring company, Nelson?” Jessica looks anxiously at the door but Foggy doesn’t seem nervous just annoyed. 

“This is a bad idea.” He calls as he then turns to open the door. 

A man walks through the door, baseball cap and sunglasses, grey hoodie; his shoulders are a bit hunched and he has bandages on his face and knuckles.   
He removes the cap and glasses and takes a few steps closer to her. Jessica stares blankly, no witty response rolling off her tongue. There standing in her hallway at nearly 4am is Matt Murdock; very much alive. 

“Hey Jess, we need to talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica Jones is rarely speechless. This is what she wanted too, she had wanted Murdock to be alive and here he is and she can’t find any words. She doesn’t even want to punch him; she can’t process what she’s seeing.

“Jess,” Matt asks tentatively, “You ok?”

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Foggy interjects, “You’ve stunned her silent. Who knew that was possible.”

“Shut up Nelson.” 

“Well at least we know she isn’t in shock.” Says Foggy as he plops back on Jessica’s couch. 

“Jess, I know you probably have a lot of questions,” Matt begins.

“Are you….you?” She asks cautiously which sends confusion across both Matt and Foggy’s faces. “Or did The Hand resurrect you and you’re some evil version of Murdock?” 

It’s Matt’s turn to be shocked silent and Foggy responds first, “Wow, I never even thought to ask that.”

“It’s a wonder you earn six figures, Nelson.” 

“Foggy, why don’t you head home before Marci realizes you’re gone. I can take it from here.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice to go back to my warm bed. Jones, always a pleasure,” then he whispers to Matt, “Be careful and get home safe, ok?”

“Thanks Fog.” Foggy exits the apartment and Matt and Jessica stay in a tense silence for a few more moments.

“You haven’t answered the damn question.” Jessica finally says.

“The Hand had nothing to do with this. I survived Midland Circle, though exactly how is still a bit unclear. I woke up days later in an orphanage being treated by nuns. All I really know is that Elektra delivered me there but it’s the last I know about her whereabouts.” 

Jessica is watching Matt closely, he’s telling the truth, she doesn’t doubt that. She feels relief but now the anger is starting to bubble up.

“So where have you been? Why didn’t you tell anyone you were back, besides Nelson?”

Matt sighs, “I thought is was just better if people didn’t know. That it would cause more harm than good. Honestly, I still feel that way. Especially now with Wilson Fisk parading this fake Daredevil everywhere.” 

“Exactly what Karen thought, she knows you well.” Jessica rolls her eyes, knowing the action was lost on Murdock. “Why do you think people would be better off without you? I mean, people mourned you Murdock; your death hurt, it left a hole.”

Matt looks embarrassed, “I hate that it hurt people. But Jess, I bring pain wherever I go. I put people I care about in danger all the time. You recover from mourning but if something happens to someone I care about because of something I do, I just…I can’t….” He’s getting a bit emotional but instead of leaning into that he takes a deep breath and adds a cold edge to his voice, “Its better if I have no personal attachments, it lets me fight the way I need to fight. The Devil is out, Jess, and he’s not going away.”

She wants to shout at him that this reasoning is total bullshit; that he’s just hiding from people instead of having to face them. It’s easier to push people away then let them in and have to deal with the emotional aftermath when something inevitably goes array. She wants to hit him and call him a coward but how can she do that? She would be a hypocrite. 

“I still think this is bullshit but I guess, I can sort of understand your reasoning.” Matt is actually shocked by her response, he expected a right hook to the jaw. “But, I won’t lie for you. You have to tell Karen.”

He would have preferred the right hook, “Jess…”

“No argument, I am not lying to Karen for you. She already suspects that it’s you; she deserves to know the truth. And you know what? She is already in danger because of your old firm’s part in Fisk’s original conviction. And from what I’ve heard, Frank Castle keeps a close eye on her. She deserves to know.”

“I am so close to destroying this Daredevil and once I do that I can finally end Fisk and then I can go away, stop bringing danger to my friends.”

Ok, Jessica has tried to be patient with him, she didn’t even hit him, which really shows restraint on her part but now she is getting down right pissed. She crosses the open space between them.

“Fuck off, Murdock. You don’t get to pop back into the world, destroy one last enemy and then pop out again. How is that fair? I don’t even like Nelson but you’re really going to do that to him? What about this city you claim to love so much? Don’t you want to stay and defend it? Stop being so fucking selfish!” During this exchange she didn’t even realize that she moved closer to him, almost right in his face.

“You would know about being selfish wouldn’t you, Jess?” His tone was harsher than she ever heard him speak; it felt more like a slap in the face. This isn’t the Murdock she remembered. Her fist balls up and she winds back to hit him but his hand caught her fist and he pushed her back, “I told you, the Devil is out and I’m not putting him back. You can call me an asshole, you can call me selfish but I am going to do what I think it best. And not even you can stop me Jones.” 

“You are an asshole and you aren’t the Murdock I remember. You aren’t the Murdock I mourned.” She was yelling at him now, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She turns her back on him, she can’t look at him.

“That’s what I am trying to tell you. I am not the same guy, Jess. Forget about me, it’s better that way. And it will be better for Karen in the long run.” He speaks in a growl that probably intimidates some people. 

She spins around to face him, not realizing that he was so close behind her; his stupid stealthy ways. “Well, too late Murdock, I already tried forgetting you and it failed.” She turns around get away from him and he grabs her arm, big mistake, he should know better. She swings around in a flash and decks him in the jaw sending him stumbling back. She did it out of instinct, luckily not at full strength. Matt’s doesn’t seem pissed, an actual grin crosses his face.

“I was wondering when that was going to happen, I’m shocked it took you so long.” There is that Daredevil smirk she’s heard so much about.

“Don’t you remember? I told you not to grab me like that once before.” Remembering the time in the Midland Circle lobby before their first fight with The Hand. 

Recognition flashes in his eyes, “I do remember. Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

She calms her breathing but still leaves for her bedroom where her whiskey is; she takes a long pull before going back into the living room. 

“Jessica, I’m sorry I hurt you, I swear I never meant for that to happen.”

“You have to tell Karen, it’ll hurt her more to never know. Give her some more credit, she can handle it.”

Matt is not convinced but he also knows Jessica is probably not going to let this go. “Can you give me some time?”

“Not much, I’ll put Karen off for 24 hours, that’s all I’m giving you.”

“Deal.” Matt puts his baseball cap back on and his glasses, “It’s late, I should get going before the sun rises.”

But before he leaves, she has a thought. “If you wanted to keep this a secret, why tell me? Nelson nearly had it covered.”

Matt stops and looks at her that he way he does, like he is looking into your soul with sightless eyes. “Because I felt your heartbeat at the docks and I knew you figured me out already. Even before our physical encounter, as soon as I heard those camera shutters, I knew you knew. And be honest, Foggy didn’t have you fooled.” She smiled again and it annoyed her.

“24 hours Murdock or I tell Karen myself.”

“Thanks Jess. It’s good to see you.” Before she can make a snarky comment about his choice of words he says, “You know what I mean.” 

And he was gone, out into the hall and into the shadows of Hell’s Kitchen. He better not fuck her over. And he better not disappear on her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't know if this would be a DareJones fic but after writing this chapter, yup, I think it will be. It's hard not to with these two.


	7. Chapter 7

The encounter with Murdock in the early hours had only helped sleep evade her so at 7am she finally just gave up trying to sleep. Jessica needs caffeine so she leaves her places to get coffee and a bagel from the bodega down the street. As she is walking back into her place, looking forward to spiking this terrible coffee, her phone dings. A text from Karen: ‘Sorry for the early morning message but just checking in. I know Daredevil and MMIB had an encounter last night.’

Shit, she can’t ignore this, she needs to tell Karen something. She types back: ‘I was there, have some pics but they aren’t very clear. I can come over to your office to review?’

Almost instantly she gets a response: ‘Probably better that I come to you since this is off the Bulletin books. I’ll bring lunch over.’

‘K’. That’s the only response Jessica sent. She needs to make sure she shows Karen only the photos that are too dark or blurry to make out the mystery man; she did promise Murdock 24 hours. 

A few hours later Karen arrives at Alias Investigations with burritos and anticipation both of which Jessica could smell in the hallway. 

“Thanks for this Jessica,” she says as she crosses the threshold, “I hope you like Mexican.”

“That’s great.” She says as she leads Karen over to her desk and the reporter pulls out two bottles of cold Mexican beer, “Even better.” 

They eat their lunch as Karen fills in Jessica on what she knows about the fake Daredevil. “I am positive that Fisk knows that Matt and Daredevil were the same person and he wants to destroy his memory and reputation while creating an even stronger foothold in Hell’s Kitchen. With Matt out of the way he thinks he can rule with no consequences, which really could be the case. He managed to become more powerful while in prison; he’s cultivated all sorts of loyalties. It just….breaks my heart that all of Matt’s hard work is being shit on by this monster.” She takes a break to take a swig from her beer to stop tears from welling up in her eyes, “How is it fair that someone who tried to do good, no matter how flawed his attempts may have been, ends up dead while someone with no respect for law or humanity lives and breathes?” Jessica has no response so she just shoves more food into her mouth. 

“I know, I sound so naïve. And maybe that is why I want this man in black to be Matt but I just despise seeing evil win. Matt was a good man, he should be here.”

Jessica hates that she is keeping the truth from her. “Let me ask you something, Karen. What if this guy is Murdock? Then what?”

Karen stops to think but Jessica keeps going, “Do you think if it’s him he’ll be able to defeat Fisk even as he is stronger than ever before? Wasn’t Murdock against killing? Prison failed for Fisk, the only way to rid ourselves of this cancer is to kill it. Could Murdock really do that? And if not, wouldn’t it be an endless cycle of pain and suffering?” Jessica takes a long sip of beer while Karen puts her thoughts together. 

“You know, Jess, I honestly don’t know. Maybe I want this to be Matt for purely selfish reasons. I wish we could have ended things on better terms, maybe I just want a chance to fix that. Maybe I want it to be Matt because I don’t think anyone else in this city could be incorruptible like him. Maybe I just hate that Matt is gone and Fisk is alive; maybe this is the only thing that is keeping my anger and pain over his death at bay.” 

Karen is in deep thought, staring at the label on her beer bottle. “If this is Matt, I don’t know that anything would change. But maybe, just maybe it could. And I guess it’s just the hope that I am clinging too.” 

Jessica doesn’t really have a follow up to that, Karen is more self-aware and tuned in to her emotions than most people. “I don’t have good news or bad news. I’ll show you the shots I managed to get but they aren’t great.”

Jess scrolls through the pictures, the ones that convinced her that it was Murdock have been removed. “I tried to chase him after he bolted from the fight but I couldn’t catch up.” Karen is looking at the photos with immense concentration, looking for any hint as to the mystery man’s identity. 

“The dark camouflage really works to his advantage, huh?”

“Super annoying when trying to sneak around in the night to find him. The usual morons I track in the dark aren’t that smart. But this isn’t the end of this I’ll keep looking. The next fight, I’ll be there and maybe I can get something more useful. No one can stay camouflaged forever.”

Karen stops scrutinizing the photos and meets Jessica’s eyes, “These guys are dangerous Jessica. And I know you are strong and can take care of yourself but I don’t know if putting you in harms way like this is worth it. I mean, if Matt were here he’d be furious that someone was putting themselves in this position. Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Well, Murdock was a martyr of the first degree, I’m no martyr. I do try to avoid situations I can’t get myself out of; I’m not always successful but whatever. Don’t pull the plug on this yet, I want to figure this out too. And if I find myself in a tough spot, I’ll get out of it.” Karen nods and Jessica continues before her brain can tell her to shut up, “I didn’t know Murdock like you did, obviously, and I know I didn’t show to his funeral but it’s not because I didn’t care about him. I care more than I probably should. I let my guard down around him. I couldn’t save him from that tunnel; if I had known he was planning to sacrifice himself down there, I swear I would have knocked him out and carried him out over my shoulder. I still hate myself for not seeing through him, not figuring out his stupid plan before it was too late. So let me see this through, maybe....I need it too.”

Karen’s eyes are glistening, tears are threatening to fall, she’s trying to hold it together assuming that Jessica is not a fan of sob fests. “Thank you Jessica. And, though this might seem like empty platitudes, there was nothing you could have done. When Matthew Murdock made up his mind about something, nothing short of the hand of God could stop him.” 

Karen gets up from her chair, knowing she might not be able to keep her emotions in check for much longer. “Please be careful Jess, if something happens to you while you’re doing this for me, Trish would never forgive me and I’m pretty sure Matt’s ghost would haunt me.” She was going for levity but it wasn’t quite working.

Jessica follows Karen to the door, “I’ll be careful. And I’ll be in touch.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Karen reaches in her briefcase and hands Jessica a check, “Your up front fee.”

Jessica doesn’t take it, “Hold on to it for now. Lets see if I can figure this out first.”

Karen knows better than to argue with Jessica Jones. She leaves the apartment and walks toward the elevator. Jessica leans against the closed door cursing herself for baring her soul like that; it’s easier if people just assume her stone cold bitch reputation is the real deal. She heads back into her living room / office to drown these feelings in whiskey when she sees Matt Murdock leaning against an open window next to her desk.

“Breaking and entering, in broad day light? Pretty fucking stupid for a dead man.”

“I came by earlier and knew you had…company so I waited until Karen left. Thanks for keeping up the story for a little longer.” Jessica nearly forgot Matt’s super powered hearing and she curses because that means he heard what she said to Karen about him. 

“I hope you heard the things she said about you and you can admit that she deserves to know.” She walks over to her desk, pushing past him, to get to the drawer where some emergency whiskey is. She doesn’t want to make eye contact with him, feeling exposed, even though eye contact is relatively meaningless with him. 

Matt walks around the desk to take the seat Karen just vacated. “Before I get into why I originally came over I just have to say something,” Jessica sits down and takes a swig from her whiskey. “I heard what you said, no reason for me to deny it. I’m sorry that my choice to stay down there caused you so much pain. I thought I was making the right decision but I didn’t consider the cost you guys would have to pay. I let my guard down too, I care about you and I wanted you to get out of that tunnel.” Matt had been talking so fast he needs to take a quick breath, “And Luke and Danny too, of course. I’m just sorry I hurt you.” Jessica is uncomfortable by Matt’s display of honest emotions but deep down, in a place she will quickly fill with booze, she’s touched by it. Is that wall starting to crumble again?

They stay in an awkward silence for a few more beats and then Matt chimes in again, “The real reason I came was because I have a plan that I need to move into action quickly, like tonight quickly. And believe it or not, I think I need some back up.” 

Jessica is floored, “Shit, Murdock actually asking for help? Did hell freeze over this morning and I missed the news?”

“What can I say? I’ve grown.” Jessica scoffed.

“Ok, what do you need?”

“I have a plan to turn Daredevil against Fisk but if I’m up against them both simultaneously, I think I need something a little extra. Do you think Danny would be willing to help?”

Jessica lets out a sigh which Matt misinterpret as annoyance, “Look I know Danny bothered you but,”

“That’s true but that’s not what I meant. Danny is MIA. They think he’s in Asia but he hasn’t been in New York for a while.”

“Wait, I’ve heard chatter about a glowing fist in Chinatown,”

“It was Rand, months ago, now it’s Colleen. And she has a glowing sword to go with it. Don’t ask me to explain because I don’t know if I even followed the story when Colleen told me. Danny is ok, as far as everyone knows. But Colleen is kicking ass. If you want the Iron Fist as back up, we should ask Colleen.”

Matt chews on his lip, “Murdock, you cannot possibly think that Colleen is not up for this challenge. I mean, I have seen her fist and sword, it’s fucking bad ass.”

“No, I don’t doubt that at all. She is incredibly skilled. Roping another person into this mess, though, makes me anxious.”

“Well get over it; you need back up, lets call in Colleen.” 

Matt gets up to pace while Jessica texts Colleen: ‘Any chance you can swing by my office in HK? Need some help.’

A few minutes pass without a response from Colleen and Matt’s anxious pacing is starting to infuriate Jessica, “Dude! Stand still for Christ’s sake. Do you want a drink?”

Matt walks over to Jessica and accepts the offered whiskey, it does calm his nerves for a moment. Then Jessica’s phone dings with a response from Colleen, ‘Sure, on my way.’

“Get ready for another reunion, Murdock.”

Thirty minutes later and an empty bottle of whiskey later, Colleen Wing knocks on her door. Jessica answers, “Come on in and…um…get ready I guess.” 

Colleen is thoroughly confused by Jessica’s statement but once she turns the corner into the living room she’s confused no more. Not approaching him she says, “Matt?” 

“Hi Colleen, I know this may come as quite a shock,”

“Wait,” she turns to Jessica, “Are you sure,”

“That it’s really Matt and he hasn’t been resurrected by The Hand?” Colleen nods, remembering their conversation at the bar but before Jessica can answer Matt does,

“No resurrection. I made it out of Midland Circle, barely, but I did.”

“Ok,” Colleen says, nodding again. “So, are you the mystery man Jessica’s been looking for?” Matt cocks his head in Jessica’s direction and this time she answers first,

“I thought that maybe Danny was the guy. He hero-worshipped you after all, that’s how I met up with Colleen.” 

“Look, Colleen, I have been trying to keep my presence under wraps because I need to destroy Wilson Fisk. I have a plan tonight to end him and this Daredevil but I need some back up, in the form of an Iron Fist. I know it’s asking a lot but are you willing to help me?”

Colleen takes a deep breath and looks from Jessica to Matt; if Danny was here he wouldn’t even blink before saying yes. She is concerned that if Fisk takes over Hell’s Kitchen it won’t be long before he starts making a move for Chinatown. And she has to protect her neighborhood.

“I’ll help. Chinatown just barely survived a Triad war and if Fisk continues to gain power that puts my neighborhood in danger too.” She stops for a moment, “And if Danny was here, I know he would do the same thing. That team you guys created meant a lot to Danny.” Colleen leaves the sentence hanging, clearly lots of unresolved issues there. 

Matt crosses to her and places his hand on her shoulder, “Thank you Colleen.”

Jessica nods to Colleen and says, “Ok, Murdock, what’s the plan?”


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s a good plan. It’ll probably blow up in our faces but it’s worth a shot.” Jessica says after Matt laid out his plan which includes Daredevil ending Fisk so that Matt can keep his soul in tact while still ridding the city of the cancerous Wilson Fisk. “But, what about bringing in some more help, maybe of the bulletin proof variety?”

“Jess, I don’t want to drag anyone else into this. Putting you and Colleen in danger is more than enough. Lets leave Luke out of this. Plus Claire will probably be grateful that he’s not involved.”

“Unlikely,” Colleen says quietly as Jessica and Matt turn in her direction.

“What does that mean?” Asks Matt.

“It’s not really my business but Luke and Claire aren’t together any more. Luke has…changed and from what I understand Claire didn’t support his new tactics.”

Matt can understand Luke’s need for new tactics, he’s been trying the same thing. And he himself had to let Claire go once too. “Leave Luke out of it.” 

Jessica isn’t convinced though, she thinks that Luke could be a great asset on this little mission. Matt’s plan depends a lot on his fighting skills and Colleen’s Iron Fist but it leaves a lot of room for problems. Maybe she needs to visit Harlem. 

“I want to get back home, get myself mentally prepared for this, meditate, center myself. Jess, I’ll meet you back here later.” Colleen leaves.

“I need to go too,” Matt says he heads for the fire escape. “Jess, you still have time to back out of this. I’m asking a lot and there is zero guarantee of success.”

Jessica crosses to her desk, next to the window he is preparing to exit from and leans against it. She knows he’s right but she won’t let him go it alone, not again. 

“Shut up, Murdock. I’ll meet you tonight.” She swats at his shoulder and he grabs her hand, her skin burning under his touch and her heart rate quickening. It’s not fear, its desire but her better judgment is kicking in, for once, and she goes to pull her hand away from his grip. But before she can he leans in, instinctively finding her lips and kisses her. Its soft and simple at first but when she doesn’t resist he goes deeper. They share a long, passionate kiss; Jessica can’t remember the last time she had a kiss like this. Then he pulls away, leaving Jessica breathless. 

“I didn’t want to die without knowing what that was like.” Only Matt Murdock could make a line that cheesy sound sincere. “See you tonight.” And he’s gone. 

“Asshole.”

 

An hour later Jessica finds herself in Harlem, she had to get out of her place and busy her mind otherwise she might spend too much time thinking about Murdock’s lips. She approaches Harlem’s Paradise and the large bouncer out front. He eyes her suspiciously, “Club’s closed.”

“Not here to party, I need to speak to Luke.” 

“He’s not here.”

“Really? Then who’s bike is that in the back?”

“Don’t know, but Mr. Cage ain’t here.”

“Go in, tell him Jessica Jones is here.”

“Lady, are you deaf? I said he ain’t here.” 

Jessica turns and walks away, the bouncer thinking he’s rid of her but she just goes to the curb and lifts up the back end of a black Escalade parked out front. 

“Go inside, tell him Jessica Jones is here or you can explain to Mr. Cage why this obnoxious car has crashed into the bar.” The bouncer looks more exasperated than scared when he heads inside. Jessica puts the SUV down but doesn’t return to her spot by the entrance; she expects Luke might still refuse to see her so she’ll need an alternate option. She walks around to the back, through the alley where she spied Luke’s motorcycle and sees a second floor window, perfect. She looks around to make sure no one sees her and jumps. 

“Sir, I swear she was here and she lifted up a damn Escalade, threatening to throw it through the front of the club.” Luke grimaces, it sounds like Jessica but where did she go?

“I believe you Rudy, she’s a tricky one. Just keep your eyes open and keep her away from me.” Luke turns around and heads back into the club and up the stairs to his second floor office. He opens the door to find Jessica Jones sitting behind his desk with her feet up. 

“You need to work on some better security, Luke.”

He stares her down, not bothering to ask how she got in here. “That window in your private bathroom should have more than just some bars on it. Silent alarm maybe?”

“What are you doing here Jones?” He doesn’t crack a smile even though antics like this would have in the past. Colleen was right, Luke has changed. 

“I’d heard that Luke Cage had changed. Pushed away a good woman who loves him; using fear and intimidation around Harlem. I couldn’t believe it, had to see it for myself.” She looks him up and down, expensive suit, gone are his hoodies and jeans. “Looks like even I can still be shocked.”

“You going to judge me for my tactics, Jones? Seems like the pot calling the kettle black.”

“I was never as good as you, Luke and I never claimed to be. But I know you are better than this, just shocked you buckled under the pressure.” 

Luke’s face hardens, “Get out of here, Jessica. Go climb back into the whiskey bottle you came out of.”

She’s not sure what stings more, his words or his cold as ice voice. She slowly takes her feet off his desk and gets up from the leather chair. She walks up to him, standing closer than is probably advisable, “Matt Murdock is alive,” She waits to see if there is any change to his hard expression, there isn’t. “He’s going up against Fisk and the fake Daredevil that’s been all over the news; Colleen and I are helping him. The Luke Cage I knew would want to help his old team but I don’t expect this Luke Cage to lift a damn finger.” Nothing, no change to the face she once dreamt about. 

She walks around his imposing figure, heading for the door, without turning around she says, “Good bye Luke.” And she walks out the door, leaving Luke to process what just happened. 

Jessica walks out the front door, past the bouncer who is thoroughly confused. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be seeing me around here again.” The bouncer almost cracks a smile in relief. 

Just then Jessica’s phone rings, it’s Trish. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. I spoke to Karen, she said you’ve made some great progress on her case,” Jessica wonders what version of the truth Karen actually told Trish. “Anything you want to share?” 

“Are you at home? I can fill you in.”

Trish’s voice brightens, Jessica can practically hear the beaming smile, “Yeah, come over.”

“I’m in Harlem, I’ll be there soon.”

“Harlem, what are you doing in Harlem.”

“Nothing, just a dead end.” Jessica sighs at the truth of her statement.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait, if Matt dies tonight, then Karen will never get the chance to see him again. Jessica, we can’t let that happen. We have to tell her.” Why Jessica decided to spill the whole truth to Trish was a bit of a mystery, maybe she just needed to unload it. Maybe, in the back of her mind, she thought if she dies tonight too at least someone will know the truth and can explain it to Karen. 

“Look, I’ll do my best to make sure Murdock gets to tell Karen everything himself. But the odds are not in our favor, even with Colleen and her Iron Fist-ness. This whole thing has been fucked since the beginning.”

“Well, how can we make sure Matt’s plan succeeds? Danny’s in the wind but you have Colleen. What about Luke?”

Jessica heaves a heavy sigh, “That’s why I was in Harlem, trying to get him to help. But Luke is different now; he won’t help.” 

Trish takes a long swig of herbal tea while Jessica downs her third whiskey. “Jess, are you here, telling me all this because you are afraid you won’t make it out of this? Is this like a farewell thing?”

Jessica didn’t answer, she didn’t need to, Trish knows her sister. 

“Jess, I refuse to accept that; there is always an answer. Let me help.”

“Trish, you can’t help. You can’t solve every problem. This isn’t your fight, it’s barely my fight.”

“Then why help Matt? He’s made these decisions, not you.” Jessica is actually shocked by Trish’s response; she is not someone who usually just lets someone hang out to dry. 

“I can’t do that, Trish.”

“Why? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for Matt Murdock’s fight? Who’s the martyr now?”

The fact that Jessica does not bite back with a sarcastic comment shocks Trish; it’s like she doesn’t know who she is talking to. Then she sees a softness cross her eyes that she hasn’t seen in Jessica since Luke. Oh crap.

“Jess, do you have feelings for Matt?”

“What? Shut up.” Jessica quickly pours her fourth whiskey; Trish knows she struck a cord. 

“Jessica, if you have feelings for him that’s fine, like I’ve said before, it makes you human not weak. But don’t let these feelings cloud your judgment.”

“Trish, I can help him and I will help him, end of discussion,” She downs her whiskey and starts to stand up, “Please don’t share this with Karen until we see what happens tonight. If we’re all dead, you can tell her everything.” Jessica starts walking for the door. 

Trish stands and walks after her, “Jess, please don’t end it there. I’m sorry if I over stepped or whatever but you are my sister and I care what happens to you. Please be careful.”

Jessica turns and looks at Trish, even after everything they’ve been through she still does love Trish. “I love you Trish.” And she hugs her before leaving the upscale apartment. 

She rushes back to her place so she can shower and get ready for this fight more determined to make sure they all make out in one piece. She walks out of her room dressed in different, though probably not freshly clean, clothes toweling her hair dry when she jumps. 

“Shit, Murdock, knock off the sneaking in shit, ok? It’s creepy.”

Matt smirks, “It’s easier than the door.” He smells her freshly clean hair and body; she must use coconut-scented shampoo and the scent makes him smile slightly. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have better things to do before the biggest fight of your life than hang around here?”

“I spoke to Foggy, filled him in on the plan. He thinks it’s monumentally stupid and is pissed that you and Colleen are feeding my insanity.”

“What else is new?”

“And, I saw Karen,” Jessica gapes at him shocked that he did that, “You were right, she deserves to know. We got to say things to each other that needed to be said. And I just wanted to tell you that and thank you for everything you are doing for me.”

“You know this means I won’t get paid now? You are literally taking food out and whiskey out of my mouth.” 

Matt smirks, “I’ll settle Karen’s bill,” He walks closer to Jessica, drawn by her scent. “I am glad I told her, it clears some things off my conscience, gives me a stronger resolve and determination for this fight.”

“Well, great.” Jessica takes a step back, needing a little space from the intense ‘look’ Matt is giving her. “You should go home, get ready.” She is suddenly very hot and uncomfortable. Usually when she wants someone there is no shyness about it but something about Matt knocks her off balance. 

Matt senses her unease and now worries that he went to far earlier. “Jessica, if that kiss from earlier made you uncomfortable at all, I am so sorry. I would never….”

“Calm down Murdock, it’s not like you took advantage, I know what that feels like,” She shutters slightly, “I just don’t know if right now is the moment to be exploring any feelings or whatever.”

Matt breaths a little easier knowing he didn’t upset Jessica earlier and, of course, she is right. “You’re right. We’ll handle Fisk tonight and continue what we started later,” He smiles at her, “If you want to, of course.” She doesn’t respond, he just turns and heads for the window and just before he is completely out onto the fire escape Jessica calls to him, “Hey Murdock,” he turns back and cocks his head towards her, “I want to so, um, don’t die ok?” 

Matt beams a smile at her, “I don’t plan to.” And he’s out the window again.

She can’t help but smile, “He’s such an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hope of getting this story up before the new season of Daredevil launches is clearly not going to happen but I am going to keep going, not taking this season into account. 
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos, means so much.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later Colleen and Jessica find themselves hidden in a dark corner of an abandoned warehouse, not far from the docks where Jessica first encountered Matt. They need to keep themselves out of sight, Fisk and Daredevil can’t know they are there let alone the FBI agents covering the perimeter of the building. Wilson Fisk is pontificating about how he’s been wronged and Matt should have never threatened his precious Vanessa. Jessica is getting annoyed with Kingpin’s flapping gums but Colleen shoots a look that says, “Be patient.” 

When Fisk finally takes a breath, Matt chimes in, “I just have one question? He turns his attention to the man in his Devil suit, “Dex, did you know Fisk had Julie shot? Shot her in the head so you could stay focused on him only. Wrapped her lifeless body in plastic and tossed in the river like trash.”

Jessica worries that the fury Matt was hoping to garner from Poindexter was going to be underwhelming which would throw this already thin plan into turmoil. It was difficult to gage his reaction given the Devil mask but then, out of nowhere, a primal, fevered scream comes bursting from Poindexter’s mouth and he rushes at Fisk, baton at the ready. Matt backs away from the impending battle while Colleen starts prepping her fist. 

Poindexter gets a baton right in Fisk’s abdomen then he pulls it out immediately so blood can gush from the wound. Then he uses a round house kick to send his one time boss to the ground where the beating begins. Fisk doesn’t go down without a fight though and at one point knocks Dex off his feet. When both are on the ground Matt flags Colleen the signal; she leaves their hiding place with Jessica watching her back. She walks closer to the two fighting men who do not notice her, she kneels to the ground which tells Jessica and Matt to back up and get ready. Just as Fisk notices her she crashes her glowing white fist into the ground sending a ripple effect through the warehouse, out on to the streets surrounding it and even into the water. Everyone is knocked off their feet, many FBI agents outside are unconscious. Poindexter is dazed but gets to his feet to see that Fisk has hit his head on the concrete floor rendering him completely vulnerable. The buzzing rage is still pounding in Dex’s ears as he grabs another of his deadly batons and delivers the final deadly blow to Fisk’s head. Blood oozes from his head, skull fragments mixed in. Wilson Fisk is dead. 

Jessica and Colleen were meant to leave the warehouse immediately after she delivered the punch to avoid being apprehended by federal agents. But Jessica knew Poindexter was still filled with murderous rage and he would want to get that out, probably on Matt. Matt senses that Colleen and Jessica haven’t left yet, “Go now!” But Dex turns his attention to Matt and Jessica couldn’t leave, neither could Colleen. They race to his side, as Poindexter fires a baton aimed for Matt’s heart. Somehow Colleen’s glowing sword interrupts the baton’s flight and the baton disintegrates. Dex is actually stunned for a split second, long enough for Matt and Colleen to launch at him. Jessica gets a few good hits in, mostly leading him closer to the other’s more disciplined action. Colleen lands a hit that sends Dex’s mask flying off. 

Matt says, “The unconscious agents outside are waking up, they getting ready to come in. You two have to go, now.” 

Colleen replies without hesitation, “We’re aren’t leaving.”

“Thanks Wing, now if I do leave I look an even bigger asshole.” Jessica is smiling though because she has no intention of leaving. 

Colleen kicks Dex back into Jessica’s range when Matt calls out, “Jess, don’t hold back!”

Dex is momentarily unsteady on his feet when Jessica delivers a no holds barred punch, knocking him unconscious and sending him 10 feet across the room. Colleen and Matt are stunned at the power of Jessica’s punch because she rarely goes full force, not since Reva. Colleen asks, “Is he dead?”

Matt replies immediately, “No, he’s still breathing. You two have,”

“HANDS UP!” FBI agents come barreling into the warehouse, all the agents under Fisk’s thumb that is; agents that were there to protect him not on official business.

Colleen puts her sword into its sheath while Matt and Jessica put up their hands. Then Agent Nadeem comes running in, “Stand down! Everyone stand down.”  
He notices to the bodies behind the Man in Black and the two women. Nadeem, who knows the Man in Black’s true identity, asks, “Are they dead?” 

Matt answers, “Fisk is dead. Poindexter killed him. Dex is alive; gravely injured but alive.”

“And who are you?” Nadeem asks addressing Colleen and Jessica. 

Before Jessica can make the snide comment that is ready to pop off a familiar voice calls from the back of the group of agents, “My clients do not need to answer that question.”

Nadeem rolls his eyes when he sees Foggy Nelson approach and position himself between the trio and the agent, “I represent all three of these individuals and they will not be speaking at this time. Unless you all would like me to call the DOJ, as I don’t believe this is a sanctioned FBI operation.”

“Stand down, Nelson. We aren’t here to arrest anyone. Just curious.” He turns to the other agents, “I think it’s time we scatter, I’ll handle Dex.” Some of the other agents let out sighs of relief, like their lives are theirs again, no longer having to answer to a psychopath like Wilson Fisk. 

“Nadeem,” Matt says, “We have to call this into the NYPD. Detective Mahoney, specifically.” Nadeem nods and turns to make a call.

Foggy looks at all three of them, “I can’t believe you did it. Your crazy plan actually worked.” 

Colleen glances at a still unconscious Poindexter, “What happens to him now?”

“Supermax, most likely,” says Foggy. “I don’t think that guy will see the outside of a prison for the rest of his life.”

“Fisk targeted him; he was damaged and unstable but he didn’t deserve to be used like that, no one deserves that.” Matt's sentiments strike a cord with Jessica, knowing what it feels like to have your abilities used for evil.

Matt can sense Jessica’s unease, “Colleen and Jess, you should head home before the NYPD get here.”

“No argument here,” says Jessica. “I’ll call Karen, let her know what happened. And thanks, Nelson.”

“Jessica, you’ve never said anything so nice to me. I’m touched.”

“Shut up Nelson. Come on, Colleen, we deserve a drink.” They turn to leave, Agent Nadeem not attempting to stop them. 

Once they are a safe distance from the warehouse Jessica pulls out her phone to call Karen. She picks up on the first ring, like she had been staring at the phone. “Jessica?”

“It’s over Karen. Fisk is dead; Poindexter is unconscious and Matt is alive. It’s over.” 

Karen lets out a cry of happiness, “Thank you Jessica! Oh my God, I can’t believe it.” She breaks down in tears and someone else grabs the phone, “Jess?”

“Trish?”

“Oh, Jess, thank God! Karen and I have been sitting on pins and needles over here.”

“Well, another disaster averted. I’m taking Colleen back to Chinatown for a well deserved drink. I’ll come over tomorrow.”

Jessica puts her phone back in her pocket, smile crossing her lips, “I have to admit, I had serious doubts about this plan but it actually worked.”

Colleen chuckles, “Me too. Maybe now things can get back to normal.”

“Normal? What the hell is normal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nearly done with Daredevil season 3 which explains why a few of the characters from season 3 popped up in this chapter. I haven't finished it yet and didn't want to until I completed this chapter. It's really good though and I am looking forward to watching the remaining episodes.


	11. Chapter 11

Things weren’t exactly normal in the few weeks following Fisk’s death. The press did wall to wall coverage about it and Karen’s piece uncovering the fake Daredevil will win her awards. The State of New York charged Ben Poindexter with at least 10 counts of murder including Fisk’s. Foggy was right, he will be spending the rest of his life in prison and in psych wards. 

The corruption at the FBI has is staying under wraps for the moment because though the agents broke countless laws, their reasons were not corrupt, they feared for their lives and the lives of their families. Karen wanted to do a story regardless but Matt asked her to put it on hold so the good agents, like Agent Nadeem, could get out in front of it. 

Even with these loose ends tied up, Matt was feeling unsettled. He was unsure of his next steps. There were many times after he recovered from Midland Circle that he resigned himself to dying in the pursuit of justice. And didn’t consider enough what he would do if justice prevailed. So now he finds himself at Josie’s on a Tuesday night 5 weeks after the events in the warehouse. He senses Foggy enter the bar and cross to him.

“Josie,” Foggy calls to the cranky owner, “You know you missed me.” He was rewarded with a grunt.

Foggy sits down and doesn’t need Matt’s abilities to know his friend is troubled, “Hey Matt, how’re you doing?”

“Fine, Foggy. How’s Marci?” Matt asks though his heart really isn’t in it. 

“She’s fine, glad that things are getting back to normal,” Josie puts a glass of whiskey, or what passes for whiskey in her bar, in front of Foggy, “Aw, Josie, you’re such a softie.” 

Matt and Foggy each nurse their drinks for a few silent minutes but Foggy doesn’t like silence for too long. 

“Matt, it’s been, what, 5 weeks since Fisk’s death? Ever since you’ve been in a fog. Now, look, I can understand you didn’t plan for the future in case there wasn’t one But you have one now and it’s a future without Fisk or Poindexter. It’s a bright future, Matt.”

Matt stares into his drink, “I don’t know where I fit, Foggy?” His voice cracks when he speaks, almost like he’s a boy again. “Can I go back to being Matthew Murdock, lawyer of the people? Could I ever put on the suit again with people still scared of it no matter what Karen writes? Can I do both again? Fight injustice in the courtroom by day and in the alleys by night? Is it even possible?” Both men are silent, the weight of the Matt’s questions weighing heavy. 

“Well, buddy, we’ll just figure it out. Together. You, Karen and me can figure it out. We always worked well as a team. You don’t have to work alone.” 

Matt smiles at his best friend’s unyielding optimism but he’s right, he doesn’t have to be alone anymore. And that thought led his mind to Jessica and suddenly he wants to see her immediately. 

Matt downed the remainder of his drink, and patted Foggy on the shoulder. “You’re right Foggy, I don’t have to be alone anymore. Tomorrow morning, lets have breakfast with Karen. Brainstorm my next step.”

A huge smile crosses Foggy’s face, “Sounds like a plan. I’ll tell Karen.” Then Matt gets up to leave, “Wait, where are you going?” 

“There’s someone I need to talk to.” Matt puts his coat on but still forgoing the cane, “I’ll call you later. Thank you Foggy, I’ve missed this.” He pats him on the shoulder again, leaves a $20 on the bar and heads out the door. 

“Alone again, Foggy?” Josie asks with a frown.

“Looks like it, Josie, unless you want to join me for a drink?” He smiles broadly at her, hoping for something resembling a smile. 

A few blocks away, Jessica Jones is sitting at her desk drinking whiskey, downloading pictures onto her computer. The pictures are of a nervous looking man handing a brief case over to a shady looking character. Could be a drug deal but Jessica knows it’s her client’s business partner handing over money he embezzled to a loan shark to cover his mounting gambling debts. Its not exactly exciting work but it pays the bills. 

It’s been weeks since Fisk’s death and the immediate weeks following were nuts. Now the city is still very interested in the story but other things have taken top priority, like some scandal in the mayor’s office and the President’s latest tweets. She hadn’t seen Matt since that night; she’d walked to his apartment a few times with the intention of knocking on the door but she chickened out each time. If he wants to see her, he’ll come or so she tells herself. She tries not to take it personally but usually fails. 

Then there is a knock at her door that shakes her out of thoughts. As she walks down the hallway she calls, “Who is it?”

“Jess, it’s Matt.”

She knows her heart rate quickens which she assumes Matt can sense and that annoys her.

As she opens the door she says, “Using the door? How unlike you, Murdock.”

Matt smirks at her, “Well, I’m not a wanted fugitive anymore, I should remember my manners. Can I come in?”

She opens the door and he walks in, “Oh, were you working? Sorry to interrupt.”

“No big deal.” She sits down behind her desk, “You want a drink?”

“No, thanks, I just came from having drinks with Foggy.”

“How is Nelson?”

“Be careful, Jess, asking questions like that will make you seem like you’ve lost your edge.”

In spite of herself, she smiles. They sit in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments.

“So, what are you doing here Murdock?”

He starts to pace in front of her desk, “You know, Jess, I didn’t really plan ahead for what my life would be like after Fisk. I guess deep down I assumed I would never make it out alive. But now, the dust has settled, Fisk is dead, Poindexter’s in prison and I’m here. Unsure of what to do next; I think I have to find a balance between the law and the Man in Black. I’ve failed at that before but Foggy reminded me of something tonight. I don’t have to do it alone; it’s been a hard lesson for me to learn but I think I’m getting it. So I am going to try to figure out my path with the help of Foggy and Karen. And I actually feel optimistic.” He has a genuine smile on his face, almost peaceful. 

“Well, I’m glad for you Murdock. You’ve been through enough for 5 life times, you should be able to get some peace and balance in your life.”

“But another thought occurred to me when Foggy said I didn’t have to do it alone.” He stops pacing and sits down in front of Jessica’s desk and looks in her direction. 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I want you in my life Jessica. Either has friends or something more but starting to actually picture a future made me realize that I want you to be a part of it. So, I guess what I’m really trying to get at is, do you want to go out sometime? Like a proper date?”

Again Matt Murdock has rendered razor tongued Jessica Jones speechless. But after what feels like an eternity to Matt, Jessica says, “Yeah, sure.”

Matt can hear the smile on her face and he gets up, walks around to the other side of the desk and kisses Jessica. That same passion from their first kiss is there again but without the desperation of impending doom. 

“Tomorrow night. I know a great Italian place.” Her heart skips a little and Matt senses some apprehension.

“Not Italian,” Kilgrave’s favorite food was Italian and besides pizza, she can’t stand Italian food. “I’m up for anything else though. Just nothing too fancy; it may shock you to know I’m not really a dressed up type.” That apprehension dissipates and Matt isn’t going to ask what caused it, she’ll tell him when and if she’s ready. 

“Great. How about I meet you here at 8pm?” 

“Ok.”

Matt starts heading for the door, “Good night Jess.” She follows him out and locks the door after he leaves. 

Jessica was never asked out on a date in high school and not even college so this excitement in the pit of her stomach that feels fit for a teenager is very foreign to her. She calls Trish immediately.

“Hey, Jess, what’s up?”

“I’ve just been asked out on a date and I said yes and it was all so….normal.”

“And?”

“And nothing, it’s just so, strange. When do normal things happen to me?”

“Jess, normal is not bad. Don’t question it, just go and try to have a good time. Wait, who asked you out? After the Fisk thing, you’ve been working non stop when did you have time to meet someone?”

“Um, it’s Murdock. We kissed before the Fisk thing came to an end, there are sparks there. So he asked and I said yes.”

Jessica could hear Trish’s smug smile, “Matt Murdock!”

“I shouldn’t have called you,”

“No, no, sorry! I think this is great. You two have been through a lot, just embrace it and have fun.”

“Don’t tell Karen, ok? If this all goes horribly wrong I don’t need everyone knowing about it. Got it?”

“Fine, this secret I will keep from Karen. But you should know by now, she has a way of figuring things out.” 

“Good bye Trish.” She hangs up, “Shit, I have a date.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Jess, I’m serious your raw power is amazing but a little training couldn’t hurt. I’ve been told Colleen is a great teacher; she trained Danny, she can handle you.” Matt says this to her on their third official date. Their dates weren’t totally typical though, not like dinner followed by Netflix and Chill. They tried that the first time and it was more like trying to fit a round peg into a square hole. The second “date” Matt joined Jessica on a stakeout, waiting for her client’s wife to go at it with her boss at a late night at the office. This third date they were on the roof of Matt’s building eating pizza and drinking beer while Matt described what he heard around the city. They hadn’t had sex yet though their passion for each other was getting harder and harder to contain. 

“Ugh, fine, I’ll call Colleen. But don’t be all smug about it.” She can see him crack a smile but it quickly fades as he zeroes in on something. “What do you hear?”

“Domestic dispute,” Matt hates hearing these types of arguments, “These are hard to ignore, they’re so filled with pain and anger. It’s not like a dealer beating up a rival; there is usually love deep down but it’s gotten so twisted for whatever reason,” Then Matt pops up to his feet, “He’s pointing a gun at a kid, a toddler I think.” 

Jessica is on her feet now, “What do you want to do?” Matt hadn’t gone out in any kind of mask since Fisk died. Not only did he need to lay low a bit but he wasn’t sure he was ready. But the sounds of a scared, innocent kid was becoming too much. 

“I haven’t,”

“I know you haven’t gone out since Fisk. Let me go with you, be your back up. So you’re not alone on the first one.” 

Matt nodded and this time asked, “Can I borrow your scarf? I’ll try not to stretch it out this time.”

Jessica chuckled, “You better not.”

Jessica, using her own jumping abilities, follows Matt to a building only 3 blocks away. “It’s on the 3rd floor, east end of the hall.”

As they enter the 3rd floor hallway they can hear the yelling long before they reach the door. A neighbor pops her head out the door and Jessica says, “Stay inside.”

When they reach the door Matt hears the gun being cocked, “We have to go in now, he’s cocking the gun.” He kicks the door down and sends a baton flying across the room knocking the gun out the man’s hand. The mother runs to the terrified little boy and scopes him up while Jessica kicks the guy in the chest sending him flying into the couch. Jessica turns her back to get the woman and kid out of the apartment but doesn’t notice that the man is getting up ready to charge her but Matt takes care of him with one punch. Jessica whips around to see that he just saved her from an attack, “Thanks Murdock.”

Jessica walk the mother and son down to the front of the building to wait for the police while Matt uses zip ties to tie up the unconscious man to a beam. “Thank you both so much,” she says between sobs, “He was going to kill our little boy.” She grabs her son and holds him tightly. “If you hadn’t come, I can’t even,”

“We should go,” says Matt as he joins them on the street.

“You go. I’ll stay with them until the cops come. I’ll tell them I was here on another case.” Matt is hesitant, “Go, I’ll meet you at your place in a few.”

Matt turns to go but turns back quickly to kiss Jessica, taking her by surprise. 

The mother, still clutching her toddler to her body, “Are you guys like a crime fighting couple or something?”

“God no. This was a one-time thing, right place right time, I guess.”

Just then a police cruiser arrives. Jessica stays while the woman gives her initial statement to the cops then an ambulance arrives and the officers enter the building to arrest her husband.

As she turns to leave before the cops decide to question her further, the woman grabs her hand and Jessica turns around, “Thank you, thanks to both of you. You saved our lives.” Jessica smiles and nods to the woman and heads towards Matt’s building. 

When she arrives back at Matt’s place, he’s already opened the front door for her; obviously having heard her heart beat from afar. He’s waiting for her on his couch with two glasses of expensive whiskey. 

She plops down next to him and he hands her a glass, “Thank you Jess, for coming with me tonight. Not your typical third date but I appreciate you being there.” They clink their glasses and Jessica tastes the amazing whiskey. 

“Shit, this is the best whiskey I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot of whiskey.” She barely puts her glass down when Matt’s lips meet hers. He grabs her around the waist to bring her closer and she rakes her hands through his thick brown hair. He removes her leather jacket and she takes off his sweatshirt; he goes to unbutton her blue flannel but stops himself.

“Is this ok, Jess? I mean I want to go at your speed.”

Jessica glares at him, “If you wanted to go at my speed my shirt and your pants would already be off.” 

He smirks at her, the Daredevil smirk she hasn’t seen him use in a while. “You got it Ms. Jones.” And he gets her shirt off of her in record time as she undoes his belt and he practically leaps out of his pants. 

He takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom; he lays down and she climbs on top of him. Their remaining clothes are discarded quickly and Matt gets a condom from his bedside table. 

“Always prepared, huh Murdock?”

“With you around, I have to be prepared for anything.” With that he flips Jessica over so he’s on top of her. He’s gentle with her but not too gentle, respectful but fun, sometimes fast and furious and other times infuriately slow. He brought out a powerful orgasm in her that she has never experienced. Sex with Matt was even better than she had hoped for.

When she woke up the next morning it was to her phone alerting her to a text. On her way back to Matt’s loft the night before she texted Colleen about training her. The response this morning is: ‘I would love the challenge of training you, Jess. Come by my place at 3pm.’

After reading the text she noticed the bed was empty next to her and the smell of bacon was wafting into the room. She got out of the insanely comfortable bed only to realize her jeans and shirt where in the living room. She looks around his room for something to put on and then curses at her self, “He can’t see me.”

She walks out of his room, into the living room. “Your jeans and shirt are on the couch. I hope you like eggs and bacon.”

“Yeah, that’s great.” She says as she pulls her jeans and shirt on.

She sits down and he puts a plate with a generous helping of eggs and bacon in front of her. “Coffee?”

“If your coffee is anything like your whiskey, yes please.” 

She watches as he seamlessly maneuvers around the kitchen, marveling at his abilities. He puts the coffee down and it smells delicious. 

They eat and drink their coffee in silence for a few minutes, a slightly awkward “morning after” vibe hanging over them. Matt finally speaks up.

“Jessica, last night was amazing. And I don’t just mean the sex,” She raises her eyebrows at him which doesn’t go unnoticed, “Look before everything happened, when my friends first found out I was Daredevil, they tried to get me to stop it. They treated me like an addict and Daredevil was my drug. Their hearts were in the right place but it took a toll on our friendship. Maybe it’s because you already figured out who I was so soon after meeting me or your own experiences but the fact that you didn’t try to talk me out of going last night means a lot. That acceptance is really important to me, so thank you.” He returns to his coffee while Jessica gathers her thoughts.

“Your welcome. And thanks for letting me have your back, maybe you are learning the lesson about not needing to go it alone.” 

He smirked at her, “Maybe I am.”

“Well, maybe I am learning a little something too. I texted Colleen last night and I’m meeting her this afternoon.”

Matt beams at her, “Jess, this is great. I think you’ll find it really valuable.”

“I’m not making any promises but we’ll see.” She hides a smile behind her coffee and glances at her phone, “Oh shit, it’s almost 10am? I have to meet a client at my office. Nothing like showing a husband pictures of his wife screwing her boss to start your day off on the right foot."

She puts on her boots and jacket, picks up her bag and turns around to find Matt standing there with her scarf, “I don’t think I stretched it out this time.”

“You’re lucky.” She kisses him, a deep kiss.

“Have a good day, Ms. Jones.” He smiles at her as she races out the door.

“Weirdo.” But there is nothing behind it but a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

At 3pm that afternoon, Jessica knocks on Colleen’s door. The last time Jessica was here, with the ‘Defenders’, it was a proper dojo but now it’s an apartment, an apartment that maybe has seen better days. 

“Danny and I remodeled after I closed the dojo. It looked great and then everything happened and the place took some hits. I’m still working on fixing it back up.”

“No judgment here. You have actual dishes that’s way beyond me.”

“So, Jess, what are you hoping to get out of this? So I know how best to focus the training?”

“I don’t know, this was Murdock’s idea. I guess just some better defensive moves and more control.” 

“Ok, I think that’s a great idea. But it won’t work if you don’t trust me.” 

“Look, we fought Poindexter together, I trust you.”

“Great,” and she slide kicks Jessica’s feet out from under her. “I think this is going to be fun.”

Two brutal hours later Jessica doubts she have ever been this sore. She knows she bleeding in some spots but she’ll heal. Colleen is in the kitchen getting water for them both, “You didn’t think I would go easy on you, did you?”

“I don’t know, I thought on the first day maybe I would be bleeding less.”

Colleen smiles at her, “Well, I guess you thought wrong.”

Then there’s a knock at the door, “Oh, that must be Misty. We have a session next.”

Jessica hasn’t seen Misty Knight since Midland Circle. She and the NYPD detective had a complicated relationship but at least she knew she was clean. As Misty walks in, she sees a beat up Jessica Jones and can’t contain a chuckle, “I see you just enjoyed your first day training with Colleen?” 

Jessica just grunts and sips from her water. 

“Well, Jones, at least we are meeting like this and not at the precinct like most of our past encounters.”

“Glad we had those encounters before you became bionic, that arm looks pretty bad ass.”

Misty glances at it, “Yeah, it has its moments.”

“Well, I better get going. Murdock will love knowing Colleen kicked my ass today.”

Misty raises her eyebrows toward Colleen who gives her a look saying she’d fill her in later. Before Jessica could get to the door there was another knock, “Expecting another student to beat up?”

Colleen’s face turns more serious, “No.”

Jessica steps back, getting in line with Misty and Colleen, “Who is it?” Colleen calls.

“Colleen, its Walker, we need to talk.”

Misty and Colleen share a concerned look but Jessica is lost, she whispers, “Who the hell is Walker?” For a brief moment thinking it could be Trish though the voices don’t match. 

“Could be trouble, could not be.” Misty answers.

“Could you be more vague?” Jessica retorts as Colleen moves to the door. She opens it to find Walker, in her usual head to toe back and read hair tied in a tight bun.

“Walker, what are you doing here? I thought you left town?”

Walker shook her head, not offering any other information, “Can I come in? Would rather not have our discussion in the hall where anyone can here.”

Colleen lets Walker in and she acknowledges Misty with a curt, “Knight.”

“Hello Walker. If you’ve come to see Colleen I can’t imagine it’s good.”

“I don’t know if it’s good or bad but it’s information I thought you would want to know. Information that you could get to Danny on whichever continent he’s currently on.” The Walker finally notices Jessica, “Who are you?”

Colleen can sense that Jessica is on the defense, not appreciating Walker’s dismissive tone so she jumps in before Jessica has a chance, “This is Jessica. She’s a friend of ours, she’s worked with Danny before.”

“Well, this doesn’t concern her she should leave.” There's that tone again. 

Colleen couldn’t get in before Jessica if she tried this time, “How about you let me decide what concerns me, Walker?”

Walker takes a step closer to Jessica, even though she is shorter than her Walker is not imitated by Jessica and is ready to prove that to her. Colleen knows this is escalating too quickly, “Walker, stand down. This is my house and I decide what concerns who.” Walker takes a step back and relaxes her body, slightly. “Jessica stays.” Jessica fails at hiding a satisfied smile. “Now, Walker, what do you need to tell us.”

“Davos had a visitor at Super Max today.”

Misty interrupts, “He’s not meant to have any visitors, he’s still in solitary confinement.”

Jessica remembers Davos from Colleen’s recounting of what happened with the Iron Fist, he’s a dangerous man with lot of revenge still pounding in his veins. 

“Everyone’s been preoccupied with Super Max’s latest serial killer, Poindexter, that it must have slipped by. Plus apparently the visitor was very persuasive.”

“Who was it?” Colleen asked.

“Obviously they didn’t sign in so I’m not sure of her name. But my source claims she offered to get him out if he agreed to work with her. Plus she promised to get him the fist back.” Jessica glances at Colleen and sees her usual cool demeanor start to crack and then she asks, 

“What did Davos say?” 

“Apparently he said no. Got quite agitated too, the guards had to pull him out.”

“Maybe he was putting on a show for the guards and cameras.” Jessica offers and Walker turns to her with a smile. 

“That’s my thinking.”

“I have to make a few calls,” Misty says immediately, “Make sure the prison is aware, keep him in solitary.”

“We don’t have a name but is there a description of the woman?” Jessica’s PI instincts start kicking in.

Walkers unfolds a picture from her pocket, “I don’t have a name but I have a photo.”

Jessica snatches it from Walkers’ hands, “Burying the lead, huh?” But Jessica doesn’t stay irritated for long because she recognizes the face immediately. She silently hands the photo to Colleen who inhales sharply.

“I assume by your reactions that you know her?”

Jessica and Colleen make eye contact, sharing each other’s unease, “Yeah,” says Colleen, “We know her. And its not good.”

Misty rejoins the group after being on the phone, “They have secured Davos in solitary with extra guards. Someone’s head will roll for allowing this to happen,” She quickly senses the tension radiating off Jessica and Colleen, “What did I miss?”

Colleen hands Misty the photograph, “Looks like Elektra was Davos’ visitor.”

“Shit.” 

“Who is Elektra?” 

“She the current leader of The Hand.” Colleen answers.

“The Hand? The organization the Iron Fist is the sworn enemy of?” 

“You did you research, Walker?”

“After Joy Meachum hired me, of course I did my research. So maybe Davos’ agitation wasn’t put on. If he was trained to defeat The Hand at all costs, the leader offering him a job in her ranks could result in that reaction.”

“But why would Elektra want Davos? He doesn’t have the Iron Fist anymore.” Misty asks.

The question hangs in the air but Jessica isn’t thinking about Davos, she’s thinking about Matt. What he’s going to do when he hears that Elektra is back in New York. 

Colleen finally speaks up, “Whatever she wants it can’t be good. Misty, can you reach out to Ward and find out where they are? Danny needs to know about this.” Misty returns to her phone and Colleen turns to Jessica, “We should tell Matt.”

“Yeah but I’m not looking forward to it.” 

Then the door opens, causing the four women to whip around, seeing Matt Murdock standing on the threshold. 

“Tell Matt what?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to post a few chapters within the next days because I have family coming into town and a busy time at work is gearing up. I don't want to leave people hanging!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you doing here?” Jessica asks.

“I thought I would surprise you after your first session with Colleen, did she get some good hits in?” Then Matt cocks his head in Misty’s direction, noticing another heart beat, “Detective Knight, is that you?”

“Yeah, hi Mr. Murdock. Glad you’re alive and your name has been cleared.” 

“Thanks but I hope we’re past Mr. Murdock? Matt please.”

“Of course.”

There is a tension in the air since Matt knows he walked in on something and he knows it involves him in some way. 

“Colleen, I think there is another person here who I’m not acquainted with, can you introduce me to your friend.”

“Not a friend. My name is Walker.”

“Well, Walker, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Matt Murdock.” No handshake, no acknowledgement of Matt.

“I should go now. Let me know what the next step is.”

“Thanks Walker and if you hear anything else, let us know ASAP.” Colleen says, speaking for the first time since Matt arrived.

Walker leaves and no one chimes in so Matt asks again, “So who’s going to tell me whatever it is you have to tell me?”

“Colleen, is there some place we can talk?” Jessica asks.

Colleen indicates a door off the kitchen, “Of course, the bedroom is through there.”

She takes Matt’s arm, “Come on.”

Jessica closes the door and instantly starts pacing, “There no easing into this, Murdock. Elektra is alive and in New York.”

Jessica stops pacing and stares into Matt’s unseeing eyes waiting for a response, some reaction to news that she thought was pretty big. But his face remains calm, his fists aren’t clenching, he seems fine. So Jessica continues, “She met with Davos in prison. Davos was the guy who grew up in Kun-Lun with Danny, lost the Iron Fist to him, stole it, killed a shit ton of people in Chinatown and Colleen stole the fist back,” Still no reaction. “Elektra went to see him in Super Max, offered to get him out if he worked for her and The Hand. He refused. We aren’t sure why Elektra wants Davos unless she doesn’t know he no longer has the Iron Fist. But it seems to me she’s looking to refresh her ranks after Midland Circle.” Jessica has been talking a mile a minute and Matt still has not responded. “What gives Murdock? I’m expecting some kind of reaction here?”

Matt sits down on Colleen’s bed and pats the spot beside him, silently asking Jessica to join him. “I’m not shocked Elektra survived Midland Circle, she has a way of never staying down for long. Nor am I shocked that she’s back at work for The Hand. I am sure she used the city’s preoccupation with Fisk as a way to sneak into town without people knowing.” Jessica nods, agreeing with him. “One truth I finally had to accept after the building collapse and as I was trying to heal was that woman is not the Elektra I loved. That woman is dead. I wanted her to be real, I wanted her to be my Elektra and I couldn’t accept that she wasn’t. I was willing to loss my life over my refusal to accept it. I’ve done some stupid things in my life but that might take the cake.” He cracks a small smile. “I will always love Elektra, my Elektra. That woman is not her and it took a building crushing me to finally accept that.”

Jessica looks at Matt and has no reason not to believe him; she leans over and kisses him, “Ok then, lets figure out what the bitch is up to.”

Jessica and Matt rejoin Misty and Colleen in the living room. 

“Any update on where Danny is?” Jessica asks.

“Ward said they are outside Osaka Japan, once they get some place more populated Danny will call so we can fill him in.” Misty reports.

“But what do we really know?” Jessica asks, “Yes, Elektra is back and I think we can safely assume she is trying recruit for The Hand. But what else?”

Misty looks at Colleen, concern all over her face, “I’m concerned about Colleen. If Elektra knows Colleen is now the Iron Fist, won’t she come after Colleen?”

“I can take care of myself. I am more familiar with The Hand than anyone else.” 

“Yes, you are Colleen but you don’t have to do this alone. Take it from someone who tried the lone wolf thing many times over before accepting help from his friends. All of us have faced The Hand before and if they’re coming for you then we’ll fight with you.”

“And hopefully we’ll do a better job than we did with Danny.” Jessica says, attempting to lighten the mood. “But also, we don’t know that Colleen is what Elektra wants. Whatever was under Midland Circle that they needed Danny for is long gone.”

“If she’s recruiting, someone with Davos’ ability, training, and mental instability makes a perfect candidate. Like Fisk did with Poindexter.” Matt adds.

“But Davos refused and if she wants power and ability, Colleen makes sense as another potential recruit.” Misty says.

“Except that I would reject her too, obviously. So I don’t think she’s coming for me.”

Misty says, “Well, maybe we’re lucky then, maybe she flew in, got rejected and is already half way around the world now.” 

Matt tenses, cocking his head the way he does when he senses something he doesn’t like, “Nope, not half way around the world. Elektra is here, coming up the stairs right now. 5, no 7, armed guards with her.”

“I guess we can just ask her what she wants.” Jessica says. 

Colleen grabs her katana while Misty gets her service weapon at the ready, then a polite knock at the door. Colleen looks to her team and then opens the door and there she is, Elektra. She’s as beautiful and fierce as ever, smiling a smile that should send shivers down one’s spine. 

“Hello Ms. Wing,” her accent floating over the words as he walks into the apartment, waving her hands at the guard as an instruction to stay put. “Oh, I see you have company and what interesting company you keep,” She sees Matt and smiles widely, “Hello Matthew.”

Elektra saying his name with such subtext under it makes Jessica want to walk across the room and ring the bitch’s neck. Matt must sense it and gently places his hand on hers. 

“Matthew, I was so pleased to hear you survived that little accident at Midland Circle. Such a mess with Wilson Fisk but looks like justice prevailed in the end.” 

“What do you want Elektra?” Matt asks.

“I have no doubt by now you know about my visit with Davos,” Elektra can sense they are all confused as to how she knows this. “Where do you think Ms. Walker got her information? Her contact in the prison is one of mine.”

“Of course it is.” Matt practically laughs. 

“Well, Davos may have rejected my generous offer but I am sure in time he will move past his old prejudices and see the value in joining me.” 

“So what are you doing here? I hope it’s not to recruit me.” Colleen asks.

“I am not naïve enough to try to recruit you, new Iron Fist.” She turns her attention to Matt and Jessica who she just now notices are standing quite close together, “The paper called your little team ‘The Defenders’, how quaint. But the team seems to have fallen apart. Matthew was dead until recently, Danny Rand lost the fist, Luke Cage has switched sides and Jessica Jones crawled into a bottle.” Jessica’s fists are clenching causing Matt to hold her hand tighter, trying to calm her. “Do my eyes deceive me, Matthew, or have you and Jessica become….close since your resurrection?” 

Neither Matt or Jessica answer but her mood darkens a bit, “How nice.” Elektra returns to her point, “No, I am not here to recruit, just to warn you that The Hand has returned to New York and any efforts to stop that will fail. You may believe that you had some sort of victory at Midland Circle but The Hand has been in existence for generations and four pathetic ‘Defenders’ will not change that. Come after us if you wish but know that I know all of you, I know what makes you tick and I will destroy you if I need to. Just consider this a neighborly warning.” 

Matt starts laughing which breaks the tension Elektra’s speech created. “That sounds like you plagiarized a villain speech out of a bad superhero movie.” He continues to laugh and the smile crossing Elektra’s face is anything but amused. 

“Do you think this is a joke, Matthew?”

Matt stops laughing, “Not at all. I won’t let you hurt these people again, Elektra. They’ve suffered enough because of The Hand.”

“Oh, their suffering has just begun. I have a very special punishment in mind for each of the 'Defenders’ and their friends.”

Matt knew keeping Elektra talking, she’d tip her hand and he puts the pieces together. “You didn’t try to recruit Davos to The Hand, you tried recruiting him to destroy Danny and Colleen, two people he hates? He gets his revenge, you get rid of two potential problems?” 

Realization crosses Colleen’s eyes and he can feel the adrenaline start pumping. 

Elektra smiles, “Matthew, you always were so smart.” She comes closer to him, breathing in his scent, which sends Jessica’s heart rate through the roof. “Oh, Jessica doesn’t like me being that close.” She laughs and backs up. “I am so upset I didn’t know about you two before, I wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble on my plan for Jessica.” She throws her in hands in the air, “Oh well.”

“I don’t have to unleash my plans on anyone here, if you all stay out of The Hand’s business. Alexandra went a bit off the rails, that is true. I plan to bring the organization back to its regular operations. So, it’s none of your concern anyway. We can co-habituate. Otherwise, you will all regret it. Including those who aren’t here. Do you want to make Luke and Danny pay for your mistakes too?”

She heads toward the door and flashes one more terrifying smile, “We can make it so we never have to see each other ever again. However, if you choose violence, everything that results from it will be your responsibility.”

She walks out the door but before she closes it all the way she glances once more in Matt’s direction, “Good night Matthew.” She gently closes the door and Matt senses her and the 7 guards exit the building,

“They’re gone.”

Jessica rips her hand out of Matt’s grip and punches a hole in the closest wall. And then mumbles, “Sorry.”


	15. Chapter 15

“So if we leave The Hand alone, allow them to run their criminal enterprise in New York, Elektra won’t take some twisted revenge on each of us?” Danny is on FaceTime with the group from a hotel in Japan.

“In a nutshell.” Matt replies.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Jessica says downing a can of beer she found in the back of Colleen’s refrigerator. 

“I mean, how do we do that? In the past The Hand has been involved with drugs, human trafficking, arms dealing. How can we sit back and allow them to do that?” Danny asks.

No one offers an answer because a good answer doesn’t exist. 

Colleen asks, “What if we don’t do what she wants? What’s the revenge she’s talking about? She would send Davos for Danny and I? Well we’ve faced that already. If we can figure out what she might do to the rest of us we can prepare for it.”

“We’d have to send everyone we love far away and I’ve already put my people through enough, I can’t ask them to do that again.” Matt says.

“She’d probably go after Misty’s shield, discredit her, ruin her career.” Jessica offers then turns to Matt and says, “She knows about us so she’ll probably destroy that while she’s at.”

“Knows what about you guys?” Danny asks. “Matt, Jessica, are you guys....dating? That’s amazing.”

“Don’t go all teenage girl on us, Danny, stay focused please.” Jessica snaps. 

“And who knows what she could do to Luke. Shit, she might try to work with him rather an against him.” Misty says, still upset with Luke’s new choices. 

“I don’t believe we’ve lost Luke yet, Misty. Maybe this is exactly what we need to get him back.” Danny won’t loss faith in Luke, he may be off his path for the moment but he can find his way back.

“Whatever her plans,” Matt says, “We should assume that Elektra won’t just go after us, she’ll go after anything and anyone we hold dear. We all need to decide if this is a war we’re willing to fight.” 

Silence falls upon the group, everyone in deep thought. Everyone has fought many battles and lost people; can they do it again?

“I need to think about this,” says Misty.

Colleen adds, “I think we all need to take some time. But can we agree that we won’t hold it against anyone who decides to walk away?”

Silent nods all around. 

“I’m getting on a plane, heading back to New York as soon as possible, I’ll touch base when I land.” And with that Danny signs off FaceTime. Misty heads for the door first, giving Colleen a hug. 

“Lets go, Murdock. I need some of your fancy whiskey.” Jessica heads for the door while Matt says goodbye to Colleen.

Jessica hails a cab and they head back to Matt’s loft together. “I just can’t believe you rid yourself of Fisk and then Elektra is back, when will you get a break?” Matt grabs her hand and strokes the top with his thumb, using the action as an attempt to calm both their nerves.

“Maybe I’m not meant to live in peace. If that’s my purpose, I can accept that but can I really ask Foggy and Karen to do this all again? Can you ask Trish?”

“I don’t know.” They are silent for the remainder of the ride and when they arrive back at Matt’s place he suggests taking the whiskey to the roof for some fresh air.

After her second glass of whiskey Jessica starts in, “Well, we can assume that Danny is in, I could see it in his eyes. And Colleen probably too. Misty should walk away, we need clean decent cops like her on the NYPD. No matter want Danny thinks, I think we’ve lost Luke.”

“Don’t under estimate Danny Rand. Karen told me he and Luke worked together a bit before all that Davos business. I think if anyone can persuade Luke, it would be Danny.”

“Well, if I’m honest, Trish would be furious if I didn’t join the fight." 

“But you were right, Elektra knows there is something going on between us and she’ll try to destroy that.”

“Let the bitch try.” Jessica says as she takes another sip of whiskey. As her lips clear the glass Matt’s lips connect with hers. Before things get too passionate, he pulls away and says,

“Elektra is brutal, we all know that. You should talk to Trish, I should talk to Karen and Foggy and then decide.” Jessica nods in agreement and then kisses Matt again, grabs his hand and starts leading him off the roof and back into his place. 

“Ms. Jones, what do you plan to do with me?” He asks with a devilish smirk.

In a deep, sensual voice she says, “You’ll just have to wait to find out.” 

A few hours later, Jessica is lounging in Matt’s comfortable bed while he’s taking a shower. She got to take control of the sex tonight and she had fun with Matt. He’s definitely the best sexual partner she’s ever had (she will not use the word ‘lover’ that’s disgusting). He’s exciting and different while being respectful yet not lame. She’s really falling for him and it freaks her out. Luckily, there are bigger issues at hand that she can focus on other than her own complicated emotions.

She texts Trish: ‘How about breakfast tomorrow before you go to the station. Gotta talk.’

Within minutes Trish responds: ‘Sure. Come to my place we’ll order from that deli around the corner. Everything ok?’

‘For the most part; fill you in tomorrow.’

Matt enters the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waste and Jessica has to stop herself from gasping. On top of everything else about Matt Murdock, he’s fucking hot with a body only a night time vigilante could have. 

“Jessica, you’re staring at me.”

“Murdock, you might be blind but you know you’re hot.” She turns back to her phone in an attempt to appear uninterested.

“I am blind but I know you’re gorgeous.” She blushes, uncontrollably, not used to compliments like that. He climbs on to the bed and over to her, puts her phone on the bedside table and removes his towel. “I hope you weren’t planning to go to sleep just yet.” And he’s on top of her kissing her, slowly trailing kisses up her naked body. It’s Matt’s turn to be in control and he uses the opportunity to worship her body and in the process make her feel precious in a way she’s never felt before. Not to mention two mind blowing orgasms. 

“Well,” Jessica says after their second go of the night, “Now, I think I am planning to sleep.” Matt chuckles, “Yeah, me too.”

Matt goes to his closet and brings Jessica a shirt to wear which she accepts while he grabs a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. They climb back into bed together, like it’s the most natural thing in the world which for these two people it’s not. 

“I’m meeting Trish for breakfast in the morning, I’m going to fill her in.”

“I’m meeting Karen and Foggy too.”

“So I guess after we should regroup see what we’ve each decided?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Matt opens his arm to her, offering her a space next to him. 

“I’m not really the cuddling type.” But despite herself she does lay down in his arms and it feels really nice.

“Good night Jess.” He says as he plants a kiss on top of her head.

“Good night Murdock.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jessica gets back to Matt’s place from breakfast with Trish before he does so she waits for him on his roof. Sure she could break the lock and let herself in but no need to be an asshole. 

The breakfast went as expected; of course Trish wants her to stand up to The Hand, consequences be damned. She is always in support of Jessica playing the hero; she promised if it was necessary for her to leave town she would but not until it was totally necessary. Jessica was still uneasy but she knew it was the right thing to do. 

The bigger question on her mind was if Matt had come to the same conclusion. He had more to lose; his friends had just survived Wilson Fisk and Matt deserves some peace in his life. But if she chooses to fight and he chooses to stand down, where does that leave them? She likes him, a lot, was she willing to give that up to fight The Hand? But Jessica doesn’t believe she deserves the same peace Matt does, she’d done more harm that Matt has. 

“Jess?” His voice snaps her out of her internal debate. “Have you been waiting long?”

“No, just got here a few minute ago.” Matt sits down next to her. “How were Karen and Nelson?”

“Exhausted and frustrated. But in the end they don’t expect me to turn my back on the threat The Hand can cause. It’s really up to me.”

“Same with Trish; she always wants me to be the hero.”

“So, what do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I feel like I’ll regret it but…I really hate that bitch.” Matt laughs and can’t stop himself from kissing her.

“I’ll probably regret it too but I’m in.” They’re quite for a few minutes, letting this decision sink in. “We should call the others.”

Matt calls Colleen who says she’s in too as is Danny. Danny landed in New York early that morning and went directly to Harlem to speak to Luke. Unfortunately he didn’t make the head way he had hoped for. 

“Have you spoken to Misty?” Matt asks.

“She wants to talk to us in person, I think she’s staying out of this which I think is best.”

“Why doesn’t everyone head to my place tonight. We’ll order pizza and discuss.”

“I’ll tall Danny and Misty, we’ll be there at 7pm. Thanks Matt.”

“I told you Luke wasn’t going to help. Luke has a stubborn streak. Best if we let him alone for a while.” Matt knows she’s right but is a little disappointed.

Exactly at 7pm, Danny and Colleen knock on Matt’s door. Danny jumps at Matt giving him a bone crushing hug. 

“Matt, it’s so good to see you. When Colleen told me you were alive, I could have burst into tears.”

“It’s good to see you Danny. Sounds like you have had quite a journey yourself.”

“Oh yeah, there is so much to fill everyone in on.” Then he sees Jessica sitting on the couch and races over to her, “Jess!” He goes in for the hug but then thinks better of it, “Come on Jess, just a little hug?”

“Ugh, fine.” He gives her a fierce hug. Colleen told me how you guys helped Matt take down Fisk and that fake Daredevil, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks Rand, your pride really means the world to me.” Sarcasm drips off every syllable. But Danny’s enthusiasm cannot be deterred. “Plus you and Matt are dating? I have to admit, I wasn’t surprised.”

“Shut up, Danny.” Jessica scoffed.

“No, I saw sparks fly between you guys before. I’m so happy for you both.”

“Don’t even attempt to hug me again.” Jessica says.

Colleen says, “Misty is on her way.” Colleen is a little uncomfortable; she’s happy that Danny is back but their status is still undefined. And she’s almost unsure how to act. Jessica senses it and says, “Hey Wing, want a drink?”

“Yes please.” And she follows Jessica in Matt’s kitchen.

Another knock on the door, Matt knows it’s Misty and he answers the door for the detective with Danny following closely behind.

“Misty, its great to see you.” And he hugs her.

“You too, Danny. How’s Ward?”

“Glad to be back, I think. Though when he left with me he left a lot of things at Rand in limbo so he’s got a lot of work ahead of him.”

“Sounds like fun.” Misty replies with her well toned dry wit. 

“Hey, Bionic cop, you want a drink?” Jessica calls from the kitchen.

“I can’t, have to go on duty in 30 minutes. With that said, I should cut to the chase. I know The Hand is evil but I’m hoping I can do my part within the limits of the law. I can’t go rogue on this one. I hope you all understand.”

“Not only do we understand, I think we all agree with you,” Matt answers for the group, “You are too valuable in the NYPD to jeopardize that.”

“Anything I can do to help, I’m there for you guys.” Misty looks at Jessica, “Within reason, Jones.”

“Hey, I have been a model citizen lately!”

“Look, I better get off to the precinct, keep me informed.” And Misty leaves.

“So, where does that leave you guys?” Danny asks Jessica and Matt. “You know Colleen and I are in, fighting The Hand is ingrained in us,” 

Colleen interjects, “But this doesn’t have to be your fight. Matt you just took down Fisk,”

“Save your breath, Colleen,” Jessica interrupts, “Murdock and I have already discussed this to death plus spoke to our friends. We’re in.”

A grin spreads across Danny’s face that rivals that of a kid on Christmas. “Yes! The Hand won’t know what hit them.”

With that the four eat pizza and drink; Matt recounts everything that’s happened since Midland Circle to Danny. And Danny tells the group all about his travels around Asia with Ward. Deciding to exclude his double Iron Fist power. Probably best to explain that to Colleen first. 

They are having a good time; it looks like an average double date with friends. As Matt gets up to clear the pizza boxes away he stops in his tracks. He hears a familiar heart beat, 

“Shit, not again.”

Danny gets to his feet, “What is it Matt?” 

“Elektra, she’s here. More body guards this time; 15 I think.”

Then the knock at the door and Matt goes to answer, “Matt, I got your back.” And Danny and Colleen stand behind the wall separating the front hall and the kitchen, at the ready. Jessica moves into the living room, able to get to Matt quickly if he needs her.

He answers the door, “Elektra? To what do we owe the inconvenience?”

She beams that smile at him, as charming as a viper. Then she spies Jessica in the living room and the smile disappears. “I was hoping to find you alone, Matthew. I thought I could talk some sense into you. We usually work better one on one.” She makes sure she makes eye contact with Jessica for that last line.

“If you were hoping I was alone, I wonder why you need 15 armed guards in and around the building?”

“Touché.” 

“Elektra, we have nothing to talk about so I think it’s time you leave. Jessica and I were enjoying dinner together after a long day.”

“How…domestic.” The she whispers so only Matt can hear, “And how long before you tire of her? From what I hear she’s no picnic.”

“I don’t see that happening any time soon.”

“I can’t imagine you have as much fun with her as you had with me.” 

“I never had fun with you. You are not the Elektra I knew.” Elektra looks like she is going take a swing at Matt but he grabs her arm. “You are not doing this here.” 

Jessica can see that things are getting heated but can’t hear anything because the two of them are whispering and it’s driving her nuts. 

Matt speaks up at his normal volume, “You have no business here Elektra. You promised we would never have to see you again if we stayed out of your business and we have done nothing so please leave.” She ignores this and pushes her way into the apartment where she sees Danny and Colleen. She smirks at Matt who is closing the door. 

“I know you, Matthew, and I knew you won’t stay out of things. And look, what’s this? The former and current Iron Fists are here too? Getting a new team together?” 

“Just friends having dinner.”

She looks at Danny, “Nice to see you again Mr. Rand.”

“I can’t say the feeling the is mutual.”

“Well, if you all insist on defying me, you will just have to suffer the consequences. And I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t enjoy it. I have some…creative ideas in mind.” Now she is locking eyes with Jessica causing her fists to start clenching. Matt stands between the two women, an odd lover’s triangle.

Elektra walks further into the living room leaving the other four with their backs to the door. 

“Elektra, enough games, it’s time to go.”

“Not yet, I have a surprise. I just thought I should bring something over to show how serious I am. Serious about the ways I will destroy each and every one of you. There are almost no lengths to which I won’t go.” 

Matt stiffens, sensing something. 

Jessica notices and asks, “What is it?” 

“Someone else is here, a different type of heartbeat I don’t recognize. But he’s at the door.”

“Oh good, my surprise is here. Do come in.”

Before they can turn around the stranger opens the door and says, “Hello Jessica.”

Jessica freezes; that accent, that inflection. The other three turn around but no one knows who they are looking at. Danny asks, “Who are you?” 

“No, no, no, no. This isn’t happening.” Matt turns back to her, “Jessica what is going on? Who is that?”

“Please no. Its impossible.” She is frozen, staring at one spot on the floor, starting to rock on her heels. “This isn’t real.”

“Oh come on Jessica, you know what I always said, we’re inevitable.”

Matt cups her face in his hands, “Jess, please talk to me. Who is that?”

Jessica turns around to make sure it’s true. He’s standing there, purple suit, well coiffed hair, self satisfied smirk on his lips. Tears start running down her cheeks. 

“It’s Kilgrave.”


	17. Chapter 17

Danny was shocked at how quickly Matt had Elektra by the throat and thrown up against the wall. Elektra’s vile smile makes his stomach turn. He and Colleen stay close to Jessica, keeping their bodies between her and Kilgrave. 

“How did you do this?” Matt growls.

Elektra dares to laugh, “You know The Hand has great powers.”

“The body was cremated, the official NYPD file states the body was incinerated. The Hand can’t possibly,” Matt retorts. 

“Jessica,” Kilgrave purrs, “I can’t believe you would have allowed them to incinerate me.”

“Shut up.” Jessica hisses.

“Alexandra had some good ideas during her tenure leading The Hand. Apparently she heard about Kilgrave and thought his body could be useful at some point, experiments and such. She used our connections inside the NYPD and the D.A.’s office to alter the official record and grant us ownership of the body. I had almost forgotten about it but when I was plotting our return to New York I decided he could be very useful.” And then she whispered for only Matt to hear, “Kilgrave is so looking forward to getting her back.”

Matt squeezes her neck tighter, which only makes Elektra’s smile widen. Matt is so focused on her he doesn’t notice quick enough the fast approach of her bodyguards who kick down the door. Danny and Colleen handle the few that make it in the door before Elektra frees herself and orders them out. 

This exchange has left a moment for Kilgrave to get closer to Jessica who is still frozen in the same spot. He stands inches from her face, “Jessie, death can’t even keep us apart. When will you finally accept that we are meant to be together?” 

She stares into his dark and twisted eyes; many memories flood her subconscious, each more heinous than the last. A rage bubbles up in her that she doesn’t push down; instead she punches Kilgrave sending him flying across the room, landing at Elektra’s feet. 

Jessica strides up to Elektra and practically growls “Get out,” and then she glances at Kilgrave still on the floor, “And take that thing with you.”

Elektra turns to leave, throwing a glance at Matt over her shoulder, “Good night, Matthew.” 

Kilgrave gets to his feet, smiling wide, “God I’ve missed you.” And follows Elektra out. 

Everyone is still and silent until Matt announces that Elektra and her entourage are gone. He races to Jessica’s side but she takes a step away, “Please just don’t touch me right now, ok? I need to think.”

“Jessica, we will not let that monster hurt you again.” Danny says. Though his sentiment is sweet Colleen knows that’s not what Jessica needs right now, “Jess, what can we do for you?” 

Jessica sits down on the couch, “Whiskey.” Matt sits next to her, giving her some space while Colleen brings the bottle over to Jessica with a glass that she doesn’t bother to use. After a deep pull directly from the bottle she looks at everyone staring at her, “Well, we are royally fucked, aren’t we?”

No one answers because there’s nothing to say, Jessica is right. After another large gulp she turns to Danny. “Danny, I need you to go see Luke. He needs to know Kilgrave is back but he won’t talk to me. He also won’t believe you so you have to convince him.”

“Absolutely, I’ll head to Harlem right now.”

“And Danny, is Jeri Hogarth still your lawyer?” Danny nods, “She needs to know too and we aren’t exactly on speaking terms. Maybe you can pay her visit in the morning?”

“Anything you need Jess, consider it done.” 

Danny starts heading towards the door. Colleen, unsure what to do says, “I’ll go with Danny, unless you want me to stay here?”

Jessica shakes her head no, “You guys go. Let me know what happens.”

Matt gets up to walk them to the door, “I don’t need to say this but stay alert out there.”

“Is Jess going to be ok?” Danny asks, genuine concern all over face.

“Yes but its not going to be easy.”

“Will keep you posted and lets meet up again tomorrow. Who knows what new ball of joy Elektra has in store for us.” Danny and Colleen head out leaving Matt and Jessica alone. 

Matt slowly crosses back to the couch and sits down. He has no idea what to say but the pain and fear radiating off Jessica is breaking his heart. He wants to do something but he is lost at what to do.

“I know you want to help Murdock,” she did tell him once that she could read people. “But right now talking won’t help me. If I tell you everything, everything that he did to me, everything I did under his control, everything between us will change.”

Matt cocks his head at her, “Why would you say that?”

“Knowing the details, the dark shit, I don’t think you would look at me the same way,” She catches her slip but doesn’t correct it, “And I think that might just send me over the edge.”

His heart breaks a little more, “Jess, what has been done to us does not define us. You aren’t what Kilgrave did or made you do. The only thing that would change is I would be more in awe of your ability to survive.”

Jessica huffs, “Don’t say things you can’t possibly know are true.”

Matt moves closer to her, “Jess, can I touch you?” She considers the question and then nods her permission. He runs his hands through her hair and then cups her face with his hands. “You don’t have to tell me anything yet. I’ll still be here to fight him with you. You don’t need protection, I know that, but I will be here at your side to destroy him once and for all. No matter what, I’ve got your back.” 

Tears start running down her cheeks again and he wipes them with his thumbs. “I must deserve this. This is why he keeps coming back to torture me.” He shakes his head but stays silent. “If I tell you everything….” She gets lost in a sob and Matt pulls her to him and strokes her hair.

After a few minutes, she calms her crying down and pulls out of his arms. “I’ll tell you everything; everything not in the official NYPD report but it’s not pretty.”

“I’m ready Jess.”

Two hours later Jessica finishes the harrowing tale; from when she first met him the night she saved Malcolm from being beat up to the night on the docks when she snapped Kilgrave’s neck. She didn’t leave out any details, including Reva, Luke and Hope. 

Matt is silent for a few minutes after she finishes and Jessica starts to panic that he’ll tell her that no man should be able to force you to kill; that she should have let the law handle Kilgrave instead of resorting to murder. All the judgments that she’s ever cast upon her self, she imagines he’s casting on her. 

Then he clears his throat, “Jess,” he’s choked up and as she looks closer she notices tears swimming in his unseeing eyes. “I don’t know how you survived that. I can’t even imagine what you’ve gone through since. I just….” Instead of talking more he leans across the couch and takes her in his arms. The gesture, his acceptance sends tears rolling from her eyes. The two of them stay intertwined and crying for a while. Until finally Jessica has to ask, “So, you don’t….hate me, for what I did?”

Matt gapes at her, “How could I hate you? You weren’t in control; he was torturing you. You survived and you saved people, Jess. Without you, Malcolm would probably be dead from an overdose; Trish could be trapped with Kilgrave. Who knows how many more innocent lives he would have shattered if not for you. How could I hate a hero,”

“Uh, don’t use the ‘h’ word.”

“Simple answer, no, I don’t hate you. I probably love you more now than I did this morning.” That last part came out before he had time to stop it. 

Jessica freezes. The “L” word? Already?

“Shit,” Matt says, “Now is probably not the time to say that with everything else happening but,” He is interrupted by a kiss; not a lustful kiss, not a desperate kiss but a simple, gentle albeit passionate kiss. 

Jessica pulls away and says, “Thank you.” And he kisses her back and says, “You’re welcome.” They stay in this quite moment, enjoying each other for all too brief a time because then Jessica snaps, 

“Shit!”

“What?”

“Trish and Malcolm! Oh God, they need to know about Kilgrave. Oh shit, how could I forget to call them?”

“It’s ok, it’s late anyway.”

“No, this can’t wait. I can’t risk Kilgrave hurting them.” Matt can tell nothing is going to stop Jessica so he doesn’t try. Jessica frantically calls Trish who picks up after a few rings,

“Jess, what’s wrong? It’s after midnight.” 

“I need you to call Malcolm, have him come to your place now. I’m on my over and it’s urgent. Lie to Malcolm if you have to but he needs to be there.”

“Jess, you’re scaring me.”

“Just call Malcolm, I’ll be there soon.” And she hangs up, grabbing her jacket and scarf. She turns to Matt and asks, “Would you come with me? They may not believe me.”

Matt grabs his jacket, “Of course.” He takes her hand and walks her out of his apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt and Jessica arrive at Trish’s door and he can tell she’s nervous so he grabs her hand and squeezes it. Just then Trish opens the door, sees them holding hands and smiles. 

“Though I’m happy for you two, I hope you didn’t call us here to tell us you guys are a couple?” When Jessica doesn’t even respond with a smart-ass comment, Trish knows it’s serious.

Jessica walks in with Matt behind her, “Hi Trish,” Matt says, “Thanks for doing this.”

They walk into the living and Malcolm is sitting on the couch. His hair is cut short, his clothes are more expensive and a look of annoyance spread across his face. Jessica and Malcolm just stare at each other, not speaking which makes the whole vibe of the room awkward. Matt crosses to Malcolm with his arm outstretched in greeting,

“Malcolm, nice to meet you. I’m Matthew Murdock.”

Malcolm knows who Matt is, “Yeah, nice to meet you too. Glad you aren’t dead. Jessica took your death pretty hard.”

Matt cocks his head toward Jessica and feels her heart rate pick up. “Well, I hate that I hurt people but I’m glad to be back in the land of the living.”

Trish crosses to sit down in a chair next to Malcolm, “Why don’t we all sit down and Jessica can tell us what is so important it couldn’t want until a reasonable hour?”

Matt and Jessica sit on the couch across from the others. Jessica takes a deep breath, “There is no easy way to say this," she glances in Matt's direction, "Kilgrave is back.”

Trish and Malcolm are silent, though Matt can sense both their heart rates increasing. 

Jessica continues, “I’m not hallucinating. Matt was there so were Danny Rand and Colleen Wing so don’t think I was having some booze fueled nightmare.”

Trish can’t even find the words and all Malcolm can say is, “How?”

“Remember The Hand? The organization we fought at Midland Circle? I told you how they resurrected Matt’s ex, Elektra? Well, Elektra is coming up with all sorts of creative ways to destroy the ‘Defenders’ and bringing Kilgrave back is my destruction.”

Trish finally speaks but in almost a whisper, “His body was incinerated. The DA promised,”

“The Hand has power within the DA’s office and NYPD, they got the officials to forge the official record and they gave them the body.” Matt explains.

“And, he still has his powers?” Malcolm asks.

At that moment Jessica stops and thinks. “What Jess?” Trish asks, “You just got a strange look on your face.” 

“Murdock, do you remember Kilgrave giving a single command when he was at your place?” 

Matt had to think about that, “No, I don’t think he did.”

“So what? Do you think he doesn’t have his powers?” Trish asks.

“But why go through the trouble of bringing Kilgrave back from the dead if he can’t mind control people?” Malcolm asks.

“Maybe it was a risk Elektra was willing to take.” Matt says, trying to work this out in his mind.

“It could just be to play mind games with Jessica.” Trish offers.

Malcolm responds, “But how long could you pull that off? Then what’s his usefulness to The Hand?” 

“Elektra might not need him for long, just long enough to get Jessica out of the way. Then she doesn’t care what happens to Kilgrave or Jessica” Matt says, more thinking out loud. 

Trish asks, “If he doesn’t have his powers he can’t hurt Jessica because he can’t hurt those around her. Then what’s the point?” 

“Look it doesn’t matter?” Jessica snaps, “Right now we have to assume Kilgrave is fully powerful. And we have to assume he’ll come after you two. Trish, I know you said you supported my decision to go after The Hand and you promised to leave town if necessary. Well, shit clearly escalated at light speed so you need to leave town. Now. And Malcolm,” She stops, there was so much left unresolved between the two of them, “I know things ended…poorly….between us but I still care about you. I don’t want you dragged into more Kilgrave drama. You should leave too.”

“But Jess, we can help you. We’ve been through this before,” Trish says.

“This is different.” Jessica insists.

Malcolm speaks up, “Trish, I think Jess is right.” Trish shoots him a look, “Come on, we barely made it last time and now he’s been resurrected by some evil shadow organization bent on revenge? I think this might be beyond our purview.”

“Speak for yourself!” Trish snaps back. “I won’t run away, I won’t leave Jess.”

“Trish,” 

“Trish, can I say something?” Matt asks, Trish nods, “I understand the desire to help. I wanted Karen and Foggy to stay out of things too and they never did. I’m lucky they both survived the various bullshit my actions put them through; I always thought what would the point be if I beat Fisk but Karen or Foggy were gone? When Jessica defeats Kilgrave again what would be the point if you were gone? Jessica wants you guys to be safe so when this chapter ends, there’s another one to begin.”

Trish is quite, taking in what Matt said. 

Jessica leans over to Matt, “That was lame, Murdock. Sweat but lame.” 

“Can I have a little time to consider it? I do have my show and other people to think about.” 

Jessica nods and turns to Malcolm, “Where would you go?”

“Cheng offered me a transfer to the LA office he’s opening, I passed originally but now I guess I’ll accept it.” 

Jessica can't make eye contact with either of them, “I’m really sorry. I thought I ended this but maybe I’ll never be rid of him.”

“Jess, this isn’t your fault.” Trish says even though she knows Jessica can’t hear it at this moment.

Jessica shakes her head, fighting tears that are threatening to fall. She jumps to her feet, “I have to go.” 

She crosses to Malcolm and hugs him, “I’m sorry. But I think you’ll do well in LA.”

He holds the hug, “You can do this Jessica. I’m….just sorry you have to do it again.”

Trish comes over to hug Jessica, “I’m sorry this is happening to you Jessica. And if you won’t let us help, please let Matt.” Jessica turns and looks at Matt.

“Yeah, I will.”

Jessica, Matt and Malcolm start to leave when Trish asks, “Hey, can I talk to Matt for a second?”

Jessica looks at Matt who nods, “Yeah sure, I’ll walk down with Malcolm and get him in cab.”

“Malcolm, let me know when you get settled on the other coast.” Trish says and Malcolm gives Trish a hug. 

Once the others are on the elevator, Matt turns to Trish, “Is this the obligatory, ‘you hurt my sister and I’ll kill you’ talk?” He smiles at her but with the way Trish’s adrenaline is racing he knows this is something different.

“Matt, I can tell you care for Jessica. And of course that makes me happy but she’ll need more from you if she’s going up against Kilgrave again. She’ll try to push you away to mitigate the damage; her worst self-destructive tendencies will come out. She won’t make it easy but please stay with her; she might not admit it but she needs someone and she cares about you too.”

Matt takes Trish’s hands in his, “I will not leave her and I won’t let Kilgrave hurt her. We’ll take care of this monster, I promise.”

Trish hugs Matt, “Thank you.”

Matt gets into the elevator and meets Jessica in the lobby. 

“What did Trish want?”

“You know the obligatory, ‘you hurt my sister and I’ll kill you’ talk.” 

Jessica doesn’t totally believe him but doesn’t push it either. “I got a text from Rand. It took some doing, apparently, but Luke believes him about Kilgrave. He’s not ready to join the fight though," Jessica sighs deeply, "I really thought this would bring Luke back around.”

“Lets give Luke some time. And lets go home, I’m exhausted.” 

“Home?” Jessica asks, raising her eye brows.

“Well,” Matt stumbles over his works a bit which is rare for him, “Obviously you don’t have to stay at my place. We could go,”

Jessica chuckles, “It’s fine Murdock, lets go back to your place. Your bed is way better than mine.” Jessica flags down a cab and they climb in.

“What’s the next step?” Matt asks.

“We have to find out if Kilgrave has his powers and if he doesn’t how we can eliminate him before someone figures out how he can regain them.”

“Stick claimed decapitation was the only way.”

“What a pleasant thought,” Jessica says sarcastically. “As much as I despised Kilgrave, I took no pleasure in killing him." She takes a deep breath, her voice coming out softer and smaller than Matt had ever heard it. "Killing rips away a piece of you, a piece you can never get back. I hate him for taking that piece and now I’ll have to do it again. I don’t know if I can take another hit.”

Matt wraps his arms around her, trying to reassure her, “Jess, one step at a time. Lets figure out if he has his mind control powers and go from there. Ok?”

Jessica yawns, “Ok.”

The cabs pulls up to Matt’s loft, “Lets go, Ms. Jones. You need to get to bed.”

“No argument here.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jessica did need sleep but restful sleep never came her way. She woke up constantly from nightmares, all starring Kilgrave. Finally at 7am, hours before Jessica would normally arise, she gives up and crawls out of Matt’s bed, trying not to wake him. She attempts to make coffee but his fancy French press is too complicated for her sleep deprived mind to handle. So she throws her boots and jacket on and heads to the bodega around the corner. On her way back to Matt’s place, she decides instead of going in the front she'll head up the building’s fire escapes and drink her coffee on the roof. Some fresh air might do her good, even what Hell's Kitchen considers fresh air. 

Matt wakes up to find the spot next to him empty but before he lets panic set in he takes a moment to try to hear her heart beat. She’s not in the apartment but she’s on the roof. Her heart rate is calmer than it’s been and he smells bodega coffee. He decides he won’t interrupt her peace for a little bit choosing to make some coffee of his own. 

Matt’s phone then announces a call from Danny Rand.

“Good morning.”

“Hey Matt, I hope this isn’t too early?”

“Nope, I just haven’t had my coffee yet. What’s up?”

“I want to go see Davos. Misty is arranging it. I was hoping you would go with me.”

“Why do you want to see Davos?”

“I want to know exactly what Elektra promised him, maybe we can figure out more of her plan. And I want to know why he said no.”

“This could be dangerous, Danny, even a trap set by Elektra.”

“I know, Colleen and I have talked all night about this. But I have to know.”

Matt thinks this is a bad idea but he can’t deny that Danny has some good points. Walker may not be the most reliable informant. “I’ll go with you Danny, I’ll have your back.”

Back on the roof, Jessica is thinking this coffee really needs a spike of whiskey when she feels someone behind her. For a brief moment she hopes its Matt but a strong whiff of familiar cologne confirms it’s not.

“Are you bathing in that disgusting cologne to mask the ‘returned from the grave’ smell?”

“You picked this cologne out for me, Jessica. We were in Milan,”

“No, you told me to choose that cologne for you, have it wrapped up and present it to you at dinner that night. I thought that it smelled like a European alley but it’s not like I could make my own choices.”

“Jessica, so trapped in the past.” He comes around and sits next to her prompting her to rise and walk closer to the edge of the roof.

Matt is still on the phone with Danny when he hears Kilgrave’s voice and Jessica’s raised heart rate. 

“Danny, I have to go.” He hangs up abruptly and starts running up the stairs stopping at the door when he hears Jessica start talking.

“What the plan here? You torture me some more and Elektra gets to watch? Like a torture fetish? Is that really what she gets out of this?” 

“Jessie,”

“Don’t call me that!”

Kilgrave sighs deeply, “Jessica, it’s very simple. If you come with me, Elektra leaves all your little friends alone to live their underwhelming lives. We just have to stay away from New York. And if The Hand needs our help along way, we give it happily. But we can go anywhere and everywhere, not be bothered by other people. Finally, we can live the lives we were meant to live… together.”

Matt’s fists are clenched, his jaw tight, he really wants to burst throw this door and toss Kilgrave from the roof.

“What kind of help?” This is Jessica fishing for information, she's in PI mode and Matt doesn't think he should interrupt.

“You know, Jessica,” He walks across the roof to stand next to her, “Your strengths and mine combined are pretty remarkable.” He raises his hand to stroke her hair but she grabs his wrist and bends it back causing him to wince. 

“And you should know my now not to touch me.”

Kilgrave laughs and backs away as she releases his wrist, “Come on Jessica, your life without me has been one disaster after another. You get mixed up with The Hand, your insane mother, then Wilson Fisk.”

“You are the biggest disaster that ever happened to me. You ruined my life, multiple times and you’re back to do it again. But I won’t let you, I won’t let you take anything else from me!”

“Jessica, if you don’t come with me Elektra will continue to go after all those people you seem to care about. Especially ‘Daredevil’.” He scoffs at the name, “By the way, what do you see in him? He’s so……good?” 

“You say ‘good’ like it’s a filthy word.”

“Oh come on! Good is boring, good is self-righteous. You aren’t good. What makes you think you deserve a ‘good’ man?” Jessica paces away from Kilgrave because his words are ringing too true. Matt is a good man, flawed of course, but inherently good. She’s killed people; she’s not good, how could she deserve him? How could she deserve anyone? 

Matt is hearing all of this and feeling Jessica’s heart rate increasing. Oh no, is she actually believing the garbage Kilgrave is feeding her? He’s got to put a stop to it.

“Jessica, you and I deserve each other. You belong with me, don’t you know that? We are cut from the same cloth,”

“No your not.” Matt declares from the door. Jessica spins around upon hearing his voice and Kilgrave looks irritated by the interruption. 

“Jessica is nothing like you. She cares about people and fights for them. She is a good person. You are a psychopath who doesn’t know the difference between love and obsession. Someone who could never get anything he wanted without controlling people.” Matt moves a few steps closer to Kilgrave, “And Jessica doesn’t belong to anyone.” 

Kilgrave looks at Jessica and can see care in her eyes which only makes him angrier, “Jessica, my God, do you love him?” 

Jessica doesn’t dare look at Kilgrave and sounding as angry as she’s ever heard him he continues, “You do. I can’t believe it.”

Kilgrave turns his attention to Matt now, “Do you two actually think you can beat Elektra and The Hand?” He laughs, “My God, you do!” He laughs harder. “She will destroy you all.” 

Jessica looks at Matt and starts to cross the roof towards him but Kilgrave blocks her path. “But if you think about my offer, Jessica, you could spare all these people a lot of pain. And if you’re as good as your boyfriend here seems to think you are, I would guess you would do it.” Kilgrave feels a strong hand come up from behind to his shoulder.

“Get out of Jessica’s way and get the hell off my roof.” And Matt holds his hand out for Jessica who takes it and stands next to him.

Kilgrave makes a tisking sound with his tongue, “See you soon Jessie.” And he heads down the fire escape. 

Matt tries to pull Jessica into a hug but she resists. Instead she paces away back towards the edge of the roof. She stares off into the distance for a few minutes, trying to calm her beating heart. Finally she speaks again, 

“Do you know how many times I contemplated suicide when I was with him?” Matt stays silent, his heart breaking inside.

“More times than I could count. But he invaded every aspect of my mind; I knew I couldn’t do it because of how upset he would be.”

This hangs in the air between them for a while. Then Jessica turns and looks at Matt, “Did you hear the ‘offer’ Kilgrave made me?

“The one where you go with him and Elektra leaves us all alone?” Jessica nods knowing Matt can sense it. “Yeah, I heard it. And Jessica you know its crap. Elektra won’t hold that promise.”

“She might.”

Matt steps closer to Jessica, not touching her though he desperately wants to, “Jessica, please don’t tell me you’re considering going with Kilgrave?”

She doesn’t respond but Matt can feel her heart rate pickup. He doesn’t know what else to do so he lets his heart guide him. He crosses the remaining space between them and kisses her. She doesn’t push him away; the kiss is desperate and pleading. When he pulls away he gently places his forehead on hers and speaks softly,

“Please, you can’t go with him. You don’t deserve this torture. I know, there are parts of you that think this is penance of some kind but it’s not. I was speaking the truth before, you are a good person and the world needs good people. We need you.” He kisses her again, gentler this time, “And I need you. I love you Jessica.”

Jessica is shaking, tears streaming down her face. 

“I don’t want to do this. I want to be with you but,”

“But what?”

“But if me going with Kilgrave means saving you…and Trish and Malcolm and Luke and Danny and Colleen, shouldn’t I do it? Wouldn’t you?” 

Matt shakes his head, “But it could also all be for nothing. Elektra will probably still come after us. Please, don’t make any decisions right now. We still don’t know if Kilgrave has his powers.”

“That’s true. Still no commands, even when he got angry.”

“And if he doesn’t have his powers his threat is fruitless. I have to believe there is another way.” 

Matt kisses her again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Lets go inside. I’m going to the Super Max prison with Danny to see Davos.” 

Jessica stops in her tracks, “Is that a good idea? It could be a trap.”

“I know and Danny does too which is why he’s asking me to come for backup. But it would be good to hear Davos’ side of the story.”

They continue down the steps into Matt’s apartment.

“Jessica, we have to keep working this problem. I have to believe there is a way to end this that doesn’t involve you going with him.” 

She looks at Matt, glad that he can’t see her sad eyes, “I won’t do anything yet.”

He kisses her again, “I love you.”

“I love you too Murdock.” He beams a smile at her, hearing those words give him even more motivation to figure this out. 

Jessica wants to believe in Matt’s optimism but she’s not sure she should believe too much, optimism has a way of back firing on Jessica.


	20. Chapter 20

“So you think there is a chance Kilgrave doesn’t have his mind control powers?” 

Matt nods his head in the back of the SUV driving he and Danny to the prison to see Davos. Ward insisted they take a Rand vehicle for extra protection. Both men thought it was unnecessary but Danny didn’t feel the need to argue with Ward about it.

“If that’s true then what power does he have over Jessica? And why would Elektra keep him around?”

“All questions I am trying to figure out. But even without mind control, Kilgrave affects Jessica. I hate watching her suffer from the mind games he’s pulling on her.”

“We have to keep him away from her,” Danny says. He considers Matt and Jessica friends and he was happy when he heard they had gotten together but for this to happen so soon after upsets Danny and he wants to help. 

“Maybe we should make sure one of us is with her at all times? So even if Kilgrave does show up again, he can’t get too close.”

“It’s not a bad idea, Danny. But I don’t know if Jess would go for it.” 

The SUV pulls up to the visitor’s entrance, “I’ll wait here Mr. Rand.”

“Thanks James.”

Matt and Danny exit the car, walk through the electrified, steel doors, go through all the ID checks and signing in process necessary. A guard walks them through to the secure visitor’s area, bulletproof glass between prisoner and guest. They lead Davos in, wrists and ankles in shackles. He looks less than pleased to see Danny but he doesn’t make a fuss. He sits down and silently stares down Danny, ignoring Matt all together. 

Matt taps Danny on the forearm, encouraging him to start the dialogue. When Danny appears resistant, Matt steps up. 

“Davos, my name is Matthew Murdock. Danny and I want to ask you a few questions about a recent visit you had with Elektra Natchios.”

Davos still refuses to acknowledge Matt, keeping his eyes squarely on Danny but he does speak up, “Danny, still aren’t man enough to talk to me one on one?”

Matt senses Danny’s heart rate spike, Davos knows how to get under his skin. “No Davos, Matt is here because whatever Elektra said to you effects him too.” 

Finally Davos looks at Matt, unimpressed. “Go ahead, ask your questions.”

Matt starts, “What did Elektra offer you?”

Davos returns his gaze to Danny, not hiding his disdain and disappointment. 

“She suggested that I could be legally released. Allowed to move freely without these inferior people watching my every move,” he says while leering at a guard, “And I could put an end to this travesty you and that woman have put me through, returning the fist to me, the rightful Iron Fist.”

Matt senses anger bubbling in Danny; clearly not liking the dismissive way Davos speaks about Colleen. 

“But,” Davos continues, “I must make my superior skills available to The Hand whenever she deems necessary.”

“And you dismissed her?” Danny asks.

“I do not belong in this vile cage with these sub humans but I cannot work for The Hand. It goes against all I believe in. All we were trained to fight against.”

Danny didn't miss the emphasis Davos put on we, as if Danny betrayed his training. 

“Did Elektra mention how she would, legally, have you released? You have been convicted of dozens of homicides, that’s not something that usually can just be swept under the rug.” Matt asks. 

“She did not specifically but she said she had the means and power to make it happen. And I know the reach of The Hand, I have never under estimated their power unlike you fools.”

Danny pounds his fist on the counter he is sitting at, “We are not fools and we’ve never under estimated The Hand. You choose to kill innocent people,”

“They were not innocent!” Davos rises, “They were cockroaches, part of the larger problem infecting this city. I was doing a service,”

Danny is up now too and shouts back. “You are a murderer! Stop trying to paint yourself as some savior,” 

“I did more with the fist than you ever could. And certainly more than that whore who possesses it now!”

Danny’s fist glows ever so slightly under the counter and though Matt can’t see it, he senses something. He jumps up to make sure Davos can’t see it. At the same time guards are making their way over.

“That’s enough, Danny. We got we came for.”

“I hope she destroys you all. I hope she makes it painful, especially for you brother! And that whore!”

“Enough inmate.” A guard knees Davos in the back, forcing him to his knees, while Matt pulls Danny along to the exit with an annoyed guard following them. When they get outside, the SUV is waiting for them.

“Danny, take a deep breath, get some fresh air. You need to calm down.” Matt says as he knows Danny is raging under the surface. 

“He always knows what to say to undo me.” But Danny follows Matt’s advice, and takes a few deep breaths, "I just hate when he disrespects Colleen like that."

Just then a white SUV pulls up alongside the one waiting for Matt and Danny. 

“Oh man, this isn’t good.” Matt sighs.

“Elektra?” Danny asks though he knows the answer from Matt’s reaction. “How many with her?

“Appears to be only the driver and two others but you never know with her.”

She climbs out of the back seat, “Hello Matthew. Mr. Rand. I knew it wouldn’t take you too long to come visit your old training partner.”

Matt asks, “Are you here to take another stab at him? I doubt the guards will permit you to see him.” 

“I don’t ask permission, Matthew. You should know that,” She walks past the two men heading towards the electrified door. “Plus, whatever state you two left him in might just make him ripe for mind changing.” 

Danny looks at Matt and he knows what he’s thinking, ‘Did they just set this up perfectly for her?’

“Elektra,” Matt calls to her, she stops and turns to him, “How are any of your plans going to work without Kilgrave’s powers?”

She takes a beat too long to answer, “What are you talking about Matthew?” 

Matt moves closer with Danny on his heels, “If Kilgrave’s mind control powers are non-existent, how do you plan on getting Davos out of prison legally?”

“Luckily that is not something I have to be concerned with.” She tries to walk away again but Matt continues,

“I just have to wonder because he came to see Jessica this morning at my loft,” He makes sure to mention the location because it angers Elektra, knowing he and Jessica are together, “He was clearly angered by my presence; angry about our relationship since he claims to still love her. My understanding of Kilgrave is when he wanted someone out of the way he just told them to go. So why not tell me to, I don’t know, jump off the roof? Then I am out of the way, Jessica can be all his. But he didn’t do that this morning and I am very curious as to why.”

Elektra’s tone grows a bit harsher; maybe she’s angry that Kilgrave went to see Jessica again. 

“Well, Matthew, if you are so curious then ask him yourself, I don’t have the time to be concerned about the reasons Kilgrave's does what he does,” She turns to walk way, “But I do know this Matthew, Kilgrave does not love Jessica. He did once, or he thought he did, but now he wants to make her suffer for the rest of her miserable life for what she did to him. You think my plans are wicked; the ideas he has for Jessica are truly delicious.” She relishes in the last statements too much and Danny starts to make a move for her but Matt stops him.

“And if she goes with him, you’ll leave the rest of us alone? Because that’s the crap he’s telling her.” 

“Matthew, I told that to Kilgrave and I keep my promises. If she goes with him I will not, immediately, destroy all of you. But if you push me, that’s another question.” She sighs deeply, boring of this conversation, “I don’t know why you care so much about Jessica Jones, you could do so much better.”

Now it’s Danny who has to stop Matt from moving on Elektra but not before he gets one last thought out, “She’s a better woman than the real you could ever have hoped to be.”

Her viper’s smile returns, “Good afternoon Matthew, Mr. Rand.” And she walks through the gates into the prison. 

Matt is fuming mad and Danny can tell he wants to hit something, he feels the same way but they have to stay calm and rational. Danny starts walking Matt over to the Rand SUV waiting for them. Once they’re in, Matt takes a few moments to compose himself and then asks,

“Danny, can you call Colleen and ask her to go to Jessica’s place and stay with her until we get back?” Danny nods as he gets his phone out. The he pulls out his phone and gives the verbal command to call Jessica Jones. She picks up on the first ring,

“Murdock,”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Distracting myself by finishing up my last open cases. How did the Davos thing go?”

“Not great and Elektra arrived at the prison as we were leaving. I’m afraid we keyed him up a bit and maybe he’ll take the offer now. Look, we’re asking Colleen to come over and hang with you until we get back.”

“I don’t need a damn baby sitter, even the Iron Fist.”

“Jess, I know that. Danny and I are coming to you. We all need to talk.”

Jessica does not like his tone, it’s anxious but trying poorly to hide it, “Murdock, what aren’t you telling me?” 

Matt sighs because it’s hard to hide things from Jessica, “We know a little more about Kilgrave’s motives and I just think we all need to talk. Plus strategize about Davos.”

“Did Elektra give you any clue as to whether Kilgrave really has his powers?”

“No exactly.”

It’s Jessica’s turn to sigh deeply. “Well, get here quick.”

“Jess, we’ll figure this out.”

“See you soon.”

Danny sees Matt is concerned, “Matt, we will figure this out. And keep everyone safe.”

“Thanks Danny.” 

“Colleen is on her way to Jessica’s now.”

Matt nods and they sit in silence for a while.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“When were you going to tell us you have Iron Fist powers again?”

Danny snaps his head at Matt, his mouth agape. 

“What….how…?”


	21. Chapter 21

Not long after Jessica hung up with an anxious sounding Matt Murdock there’s a knock at her door. She opens it,

“Oh, my babysitter,” She says as she turns around and starts walking back into her living room / office, “I warn you I have no food and nothing to drink except whiskey.”

Colleen smirks, “Not shocking which is I why I ordered 2 pizzas on my way over here and they should be delivered momentarily.”

Jessica smiles, “Well played, Wing.”

Just then, a knock at the door; Colleen answers and pays the delivery guy, “Cheese or Veggie?”

“Do I seem like someone who would voluntarily eat vegetables?” 

Jessica and Colleen eat in easy silence for a few minutes and then Colleen asks, “So did Matt give you any info?”

“Not really, except they ran into Elektra.” 

Colleen nods and then asks, “Danny mentioned there is a chance Kilgrave doesn’t have his powers, do you think that’s possible?”

The tension that momentarily left Jessica’s body during their easy meal returns immediately and Colleen can’t help but notice it.

“He was resurrected from the dead, I think anything is possible.” She sighs as she grabs another piece of pizza, “In the two encounters I’ve had with him, he didn’t make a single command. He may just assume that he can’t control me since he couldn’t before but he never tried to control you guys. So it’s either he doesn’t have his powers and he’s trying to hide it or he does and he’s just fucking with us. Both seem plausible.”

“Well,” Colleen chooses her words carefully, hoping she’s not overstepping, “If he doesn’t have his powers what control does he really have over you?” She waits for Jessica to snap at her but she doesn’t immediately so Colleen continues, “If he can’t control us and if he can’t use his powers to help in Elektra’s schemes, what threat is he, really?” 

Jessica has been thinking about this non-stop but still doesn’t have an answer. 

“I think it’s best to assume the worst and that Kilgrave has his powers, until we know for certain.”

Colleen nods and then they hear a knock at the door followed by, “It’s Danny and Matt.” 

“Come in,” Jessica calls.

“Why isn’t your door locked?” Danny asks, “With everything going on, don’t you think it’s a good idea to lock your doors?”

Jessica rolls her eyes. And Danny changes course, “Is that pizza, I smell?” And he plops on the couch and grabs a piece of the untouched veggie pizza.

“Murdock, you hungry?”

“No, I’m not. Jess, can we have a moment in private please?” 

Jessica nods, leads him into her bedroom and closes the door. As soon as Matt hears the click of the latch falling into place he grabs Jessica by the waist and kisses her. It’s deep and passionate with a hint of desperation. She reciprocates with just as much passion and soon they are on the bed and things are escalating quickly. As Matt goes to remove Jessica's shirt, she interrupts,

“Murdock,” Jessica pulls away but Matt keeps kissing her forcing Jessica to get up and out of his hold.

“Murdock,” Matt is a bit embarrassed that he got so carried away.

“I’m sorry, Jess, I just…”

“You don’t have to apologize for kissing me. But what’s going on? You aren't just horny, I can tell something upset you.” Matt sits up on the bed,

“One of the things Elektra said just…upset me and I wanted to be close to you as soon as I could.”

Jessica sit back down and leans into his arms, “What did she say?”

Matt doesn’t want to say it but knows she needs to know, 

“That Kilgrave wants to make you suffer for what you did to him. He’s just putting on that’s he’s in love with you but he plans to make you pay for snapping his neck. Pay in ways I can’t even imagine.”

Jessica’s heart rate doesn’t spike, she doesn’t appear to be upset and Matt doesn’t understand this, “Why are you so calm?”

She sighs, “Murdock, I know Kilgrave. He doesn’t even understand what love is. I’m not surprised that he would have plans for me, the man knows how to hold a grudge. And trust me, I’ve imagined what he would do,” She stops to take a deep breath, “But I’m probably the only person who could handle it.”

“Jess, you won’t have to handle it because you aren’t going with him. We’ll figure this out.”

Jessica just smiles at him, hopefully Matt can’t sense the sadness in the smile but she’s guessing that he can. 

Jessica grabs his hand, “Come on, Colleen and Danny will think we’re banging in here.” But before they get up from the bed he gently presses his lips to hers.

They join Colleen and Danny in the living room but it appears they interrupted a significant conversation because Colleen looks angry and Danny looks embarrassed. 

“Um, is everything ok?” Jessica asks.

Colleen stands up from the couch, “Oh yeah, fine. Just that Danny gained Iron Fist powers while he was away and only decided to tell me now.” 

Danny pops up, “Colleen, I wasn’t,”

“No,” she puts her hand up to Danny’s face, “I don’t want to hear excuses. I’m happy for you that you found the power again and that you aren’t going to let it define you. But I deserved to know, not months after the fact. And not just because Matt figured it out.” Colleen turns to leave, “Jess, Matt, I know that we have more important things going on than my feelings but I need some air.” And she leaves.

Danny stands still, staring at the door, “I think I should go after her.”

“You think, Iron obvious?” Jessica retorts.

“Matt, we’ll talk later. I’ll fix this.” And Danny races out the door.

Jessica turns to Matt, “You knew?”

Matt nods his head, “When we were at the prison, Davos was upsetting Danny and I could feel it. It wasn’t the same as before but I knew something was there. I questioned Danny on the way back and he told me that he and Ward figured out a way when they were in Asia. Danny wanted the fist back but he didn’t want it to define him and his life, like he believed it did before. So that was what he was working on, he is trying to improve himself and mature.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see if Colleen agrees.”

Matt and Jessica sit on the now vacant couch, “You want some pizza?” she asks.

“Yeah” and he grabs a veggie piece. 

Jessica gets up and into her room, Matt can tell she’s packing a bag. “Why are you packing a bag?”

“Weirdo,” she calls from the other room, “I’m sick of not having a clean change of clothes when I wake up at your place. Do you mind?”

Matt smiles, “No, I don’t mind.”

“Get that smirk off your face and finish the pizza. Lets go back to your place and finish what we started on my bed in your ridiculously comfortable bed.”

Matt nods, “We still haven’t decided what to do about Kilgrave?”

“I know,” Jessica says, “But I don’t want to think about him tonight.”

Matt crosses to her and wraps his arms around her, “Me neither.” They head for the door together when Jessica remembers she left her cell phone. 

“Go get the elevator while I get my phone.” Matt nods and continues to the elevator.

Jessica grabs the phone off her desk and notices she has a text, she must have missed it while she was in her room with Matt. Its from an unknown number, ‘Jessica, we have to meet, decisions have to be made. Meet me at Union Square Park tomorrow at 8am, the café where Malcolm used to meet me. Alone.’

“Jess, I’ve got the elevator.” Matt calls from the hallway.

She stares at the text, knowing she has to decide what to do. But she won’t tell Matt about this, lets enjoy tonight and real life can happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I don't know too much Iron Fist as I only watched "The Defenders" and season 2 of "Iron Fist" so I can only make creative choices based on limited knowledge. So if I am totally down the wrong line, I apologize.


	22. Chapter 22

“Jess, you seem a million miles a way.” Matt says to Jessica as they lay naked in bed after some very hot and heavy sex. They barely made it in the door of Matt’s loft before clothes were flying off and Jessica had her legs wrapped around his waste. It was a bit frenzied but that’s not shocking given their heightened state of alert. Regardless they are in perfect rhythm with each other, giving and taking, sensual and hot. But now, about ten minutes after they rolled off each other to catch their breaths Jessica seems deep in thought and far away. She rolls to her side and Matt spoons her; her body tenses slightly but when Matt starts to loosen his grip to give her space, she pulls his arms around her again.

“I don’t want to think about him but he’s invading my mind again.”

“How?” Matt whispers into her ear, hoping if he can stay calm it could help her.

“ I don’t know, he just squirms into your subconscious and ruins moments that should be happy. He doesn’t need mind control for that.”

“I wish I could do something to force him out of your head but just know that I will do everything I can to make sure he never hurts you again.”

Jessica knows Matt means well but it hurts because she’s lying to him and she hates doing that. She already decided that she is going to meet Kilgrave in Union Square Park in the morning and that she isn’t going to tell Matt. He would want to go with her and she can’t put him in danger. She wants to take this opportunity to determine if he has his powers and figure out the next step from there. Matt would be angry but she has to keep him and the others safe.

He holds her tighter and she lets him. He nuzzles her ear and whispers, “I love you, Jessica. You’re smart and loyal and fierce and gorgeous. I’m so lucky you found me before I made a stupid decision like leaving again. You’re a bright light in a dark world. I hope that helps push him out of your head a little.” He kisses her neck and can taste the tears fallings from her eyes. He turns her body around so they are facing each other and he wipes the tears from her face. 

“It helps, a little.” Matt kisses her and takes in her scent. “Are you smelling me, Murdock?”

“Yes and I won’t apologize for it. I love your scent.” He starts kissing her neck making her moan and then he starts to climb out of bed.

“Wait, where are you going? That was getting good.” Jessica complains.

“Come with me.” He says and pulls her out of the bed leading her to his bathroom. He turns on the shower, climbs in and gestures for Jessica to follow him. He places her under the showerhead so her hair gets wet and grabs a bottle of shampoo with a coconut scent. 

“You knew I used coconut scented shampoo?”

“It’s one of the elements of your scent that entices me the most. I figured if you ever showered here you would want something familiar.”

“I don’t know if that’s more generous or creepy.” He smirks at her and her heart rate spikes. Her hair is appropriately wet so he lathers up his hands with the shampoo

“Can you turn around?” She does and he starts washing her hair thoroughly. He takes the detachable showerhead off and rinses her hair clean of shampoo. Then he gently starts to kiss down her neck while one hand fondles her nipples; she responds in kind by grabbing his fully erect penis making him moan. The heat between them reaches a fevered pitch as she grabs his hair and pushes him against the back wall of the shower. They can’t get enough of each other and soon he slides into her making her moan his name. He pounds into her and she rides him hard in response; she comes first and hard followed by his which feels like an explosion. They hold each other tight, both to keep from slipping on the wet floor and because they don’t want to let the other go. 

Matt suddenly smells salty tears, “What’s wrong Jess, why the tears?”

“It’s nothing,” She tries to pull away from him but he won’t let her go, wanting to keep her close.

“Talk to me, Jess.”

“I just……don’t want this to end.”

“Well, we’ll prune up pretty badly if we stay in this shower forever.” He flashes his more goofy smile but it doesn’t lighten the mood.

Even though he can’t see her, she can’t make eye contact, “You are the first guy that…sees me for me and doesn’t judge or exploit me. I just don’t want that to end.”

“I feel the exact same way and it doesn’t have to end, Jess. I know things seem bleak but we’ll get through it. Please try to believe that.”

She nods in response but inside is screaming knowing that it could end given what she learns at her meeting with Kilgrave in the morning. She does finally pull away from Matt, grabbing towels for them both. They dry off, get dressed and climb back into bed. Jessica is still a bit distant but Matt doesn’t push it, he just holds her until they both drift off to sleep. 

Hours later Jessica doesn’t need an alarm to wake her; she looks at the clock, 6:45am. She and Matt had slipped out of each other’s arms over night, which is helpful as she sneaks out of the bed. She changes in the bathroom trying to be as silent as possible. Before she heads for the front door she looks at a sleeping Matt Murdock hoping it won’t be the last time she sees him.

She gets to the café in the park, the one filled with uncomfortable memories, just before 8am and Kilgrave is already there. There are people standing around the peripheral of the café, watching closely. 

“I couldn’t possibly trust that you would come alone, could I?” Kilgrave asks, “That’s why I needed the extra man power. If they see your boyfriend or the glowing fist girl they are instructed to shoot on sight.”

“No one knows I’m here.” She sits down opposite him, “Why am I here anyway?”

Kilgrave lets out a frustrated sigh, “Because Jessica I have grown impatient. It’s time to make your decision; either come away with me or all your friends die.”

He’s agitated and angry which is never good for Kilgrave, it’s when he makes the rash choices that usually ends up with an innocent bystander dead. 

“How can I be sure that if I go with you, Elektra still won’t go after them?” 

“If your friends and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen care about you, they won’t mess with Elektra and she’ll leave them alone.”

“That seems a little flimsy,” Before she can continue with her planned sarcastic comment he snaps at her,

“There’s a kill order on you!” That gets her attention, “If your friends cross Elektra, you are shot in the head by one of her snipers. You aren’t bullet proof Jessica, your super healing won’t fix that. And I won’t know about in advance to protect you.”

Jessica scoffs, “Like you would protect me, you can’t wait to get me away from prying eyes and make me pay for snapping that frail little neck.”

Kilgrave pounds his fists on the table, the aggressive action taking Jessica a bit by surprise and catching the attention of other patrons, whom he does not reprimand. 

“I am angry with you for what you did,” he takes a deep breath, calming himself, “But I will grow to forgive you. I want you Jessica, I’ve always wanted to you. But forgiveness takes time.”

Jessica can’t hide her disgust, “You pathetic piece of shit.” 

She moves to get up but he grabs her wrist, “Sit, Jessica,” There is a command and she doesn’t comply. His eyes betray annoyance though not shock. “Come on, I’m not surprised you won’t obey me. But before you make a hasty choice, look at this.”

He hands her a tablet with two live feed videos; Jessica is not positive what she’s looking at but she knows it can’t be good. Then Malcolm enters the frame of one of the videos.

“Malcolm is really taking to life in Los Angeles. Yoga on the beach, vegan meals in Malibu. But one LA thing he hasn’t gotten the hang of yet is driving, so he takes Lyft everywhere. There is a Lyft driver waiting for my signal to drive Malcolm into the Pacific.”

Then Trish’s head can be seen sitting at a desk in the other video. “And Patsy in Paris. There is a sniper, waiting for my word to blow her pretty blonde head off.” 

Jessica pushes the tablet back to Kilgrave. “And if that doesn’t convince you, I am supposed to go with Elektra to the prison today and have the warden let Davos out to kill Colleen Wing and the boy billionaire. Then to the police commissioner to have Luke Cage arrested and thrown back in prison for life. Then to the DA’s office to release Poindexter so he can take care of your precious love, Matthew Murdock.” He says Matt’s name with venom. 

Jessica wants to throw up; all of their lives depending on her. 

“Or all of this can go away and we can get on a plane this morning keeping all your friends safe.”

Kilgrave stands up and holds his hand out to her, “You know you are going to come, lets stop playing games.” Jessica stares at his hand; he’s right, she has no choice. She stands up, ignoring his hand,

“Fine. But once we are on that plane, call off the sniper and the driver.”

Kilgrave shakes his head no, “I will, eventually, once I know you are committed to this relationship.” She pushes down the rageful response her body wants to unleash. 

“Lets go!” Kilgrave calls to the thugs that have been guarding them; now they encircle them so other pedestrians automatically move out of the way. This hits Jessica the wrong way but she's trapped. She walks with Kilgrave towards Broadway to waiting SUV’s.

It feels like her death march. 

Meanwhile, Matt roles over to find Jessica’s side of the bed cold; he must have slept very deeply to not notice her get out of bed. And he starts to panic as he doesn’t hear her heart beat anywhere.

“Jess?!” He knows she’s not there but he can’t help but call out her name. He presses a button on his bedside clock and it announces the time as 7:47am. He rolls over to her side and touches the bedside table finding her cell phone.

Maybe she didn’t go far if she didn’t take her phone. But his panic gets the better of him and commands his phone to call Danny Rand.

“Good morning, Matt. Everything ok?”

“No, Jessica wasn’t here when I woke up but she left her cell phone. Are you free to come over and help me with it?”

Matt sounded too panicked for Danny to ignore, even though he thought it was strange for Matt to seemingly over react like this. 

“Of course, I’ll be there in a few.”

Matt knows he’s likely over reacting but he can’t shake this feeling that Jessica is in trouble. 

15 agonizing minutes later Matt heres Danny and Colleen’s heartbeats racing up the stairs to his loft. When they reach his door it’s already open. And he’s waiting for them.

“Look, I know this probably seems like an over reaction but I can’t ignore this gut feeling that something is wrong.”

Danny pats Matt on the shoulder, “Matt, it’s fine. We’ll figure it out. Where’s her phone?”

Matt hands it to Danny who finds it’s not password protected, “She doesn’t lock her front door, why would she lock her phone.” Danny scoffs. 

Danny navigates to the calls but sees the last call was from Matt the night before. Then he looks at the texts seeing one from an unknown number and clicks it, reading the message from Kilgrave. His face falls as he hands the phone to Colleen. 

They may be silent but their heartbeats aren’t, they are spiking.

“Talk to me guys, I know something is wrong.”

Colleen speaks up first, “She got a text from an unknown number last night telling her to meet at Union Square park today at 8am.”

Matt races for the door, saying under his breath, “Damn it, Jessica.”

“What do you think she’s done?” Danny asks.

“I think she’s about to martyr herself.” And Matt flies down the stairs with Danny and Colleen racing after.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt ran as fast his legs would take him to Union Square Park, praying that it wasn’t too late. He enters the park and stops to try to sense Jessica’s heartbeat. Danny and Colleen are scouring every inch looking for her. 

“Over there,” calls Colleen, “I see men dressed in black, it looks like they’re guarding that café.” 

“Go,” says Matt, “She’s there. But lets approach with caution, Kilgrave may have control of these guys and they might be expecting us.”

They get closer but Colleen stops them, “We have a good view from here but we’re obstructed enough. It’s a good spot to watch.”

“Do you see her?” Matt asks, cursing his blindness, which he rarely does.

“Yes, they are sitting at a table,” says Colleen, “It looks like Jess is watching a tablet.” 

“I count at least a dozen armed guards in black, Matt can you sense any more than that?” Danny asks.

But to be honest, he isn’t listening for other heartbeats, he’s only paying attention to hers and it’s racing. Jessica is angry but now she’s scared.

“Whatever is on that tablet is scaring Jessica. Her heart rate is spiking.” Matt is anxious listening to her. The Colleen takes a sharp breath in, “What Colleen?”

“Kilgrave is standing and it looks like Jess is going with him.” 

“We need to stop this.” Danny says, adrenaline pumping. 

“Let’s go!” Kilgrave calls to the thugs.

“Kilgrave is taking her, we have to move.” Matt starts moving only to be pulled back by Colleen.

“We have to try to stay out of sight. Those guards have some serious fire power and there a lot of innocent pedestrians.” Colleen knows Matt and Danny are gearing up for a fight but she is trying to think rationally. “They are headed toward Broadway, I assume there are cars waiting for them. Lets move but stay alert.” 

The three of them stealthily follow the group making their way through the park toward the even busier street. There are two large black SUV’s parked and waiting; Kilgrave gets in while Jessica hangs back. The other guards pile into the SUV’s but two stay next to Jessica; one stupidly grabs her by the arm to force into the car. She uses a few handy tricks Colleen taught her to bring him to his knees. Colleen can’t help but smile at her student. 

“Stop it!” Kilgrave shouts. “Get the cars going, we have a plane to catch.”

“Shit, they are getting on a plane.”

The remaining guards get in the cars, as Jessica starts to climb in.

“JESSICA!” Matt calls from their hiding spot. He starts racing towards her, not able to stop his feet if he tried. Colleen and Danny quickly follow behind. She turns around and looks at him, tears swimming in her eyes. 

One of the guards charges Matt but Danny takes care of him immediately.

“Call of your goons, Kilgrave.” Jessica hisses.

He rolls his eyes, “Fine. But make it fast.” And as she heads toward Matt, Kilgrave grabs her arm, “And don’t do anything stupid or you know what will happen.” Jessica gives him a withering look and pulls he arm away from him.

She goes to Matt who embraces her, “What is happening?”

“I don’t have a choice, Murdock. He’s got a sniper pointed at Trish’s head in Paris; a Lyft driver in LA ready to drive Malcolm into the Pacific.”

“Shit,” Colleen says. 

“If I don’t go with him now, he and Elektra get Davos released to kill you two; then get Luke sent back to prison for the rest of his life and Poindexter gets out, hell bent on killing you, Matt.” Tears escape from her eyes as Matt returns his arms around her.

“But what about you, Jess?” Danny asks, genuine fear in his voice, “What will that monster do to you so we stay safe?”

Jessica shows Danny a rare smile, “I don’t know, Danny. But it’s better than what would happen to all of you.”

“Jess, please, let us try to think of another way,” Colleen says though they all know it’s pointless.

“Thanks for those moves, Wing, they helped.” Colleen smiles but there is no real joy there.

“Guys, can I have a moment alone with Jessica?” Matt asks.

“Of course,” says Danny who asks Jessica with his eyes if he can hug her and she allows it.

She whispers in Danny’s ear while they embrace even though she knows Matt can hear her, “Watch his back, Danny. I’m afraid he’ll get reckless and he needs a friend who can kick ass if needed.”

“I promise.” Danny releases Jessica and Colleen leans in for a hug.

“Sorry Colleen, this means your stuck watching out for these idiots.” 

“I’ll do my best.”

Danny and Colleen walk away from Jessica and she’s pretty sure Danny is crying. 

Matt hugs her tightly and then leans his forehead to hers. 

“Make me a promise, Murdock. Don’t get all dark and moody Matt who doesn’t ask for help and does crazy, careless shit. Do what you do best; take care of people and please take care yourself.”

Matt kisses her, both have tears rolling down their faces.

“I love you Jessica. I refuse to believe this is the end. I won’t stop trying to find you.”

“I love you, Matt. More than anyone I’ve ever loved before.” They kiss again which earns them a honking horn from the waiting SUVs.

“Look out for Trish please? Try to make her understand.”

Matt nods. “I love you,” she says as she turns to head toward the cars. He doesn’t want to let go of her hand but they have to part. As she climbs in and the door is closed, Danny and Colleen rejoin Matt. The cars pull away and the group remains silent and still for a few minutes. Danny finally pats Matt on the shoulder, silently suggesting they move along. 

“Wait,” says Matt with a defeated sigh, “Here comes Elektra.” 

Just then her white SUV pulls up and Matt informs them, “Four armed guards with her.” 

She gets out of the car, satisfied smile on her face, “I have to say, I didn’t think Jessica would do it. I assumed she was more selfish than that.”

“You don’t know her.” Colleen spits back. 

Elektra looks at Matt but he’s not even acknowledging her, he’s lost in his own thoughts. 

“I do hope you all don’t make this even worse for Jessica. She thinks your lives are in her hands but hers is in yours too.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asks with a hint of panic. 

“I guess Jessica didn’t share this part with you? Oh, if any of you decide to spit in the face of her sacrifice by coming after the Hand or any of our work, I will have Jessica killed. Kilgrave will be unaware so he can’t interfere. You come after me, I kill Jessica.”

Matt is fuming, his fists clenched. Danny and Colleen are angry too put she is trying to keep Danny and his fists in check. Matt turns to Elektra, “Is this really about The Hand or are you punishing me? Is this some jealous ex bullshit? Because if that’s it, come after me, destroy me don’t hurt Jessica and all of our friend’s.”

Elektra laughs and shakes her head, “Matthew, so arrogant. I don’t care who you fuck, my main purpose is to keep The Hand functioning and I won’t be deterred. If I have to hurt people along the way, I will. You all should have never gotten involved in the first place but you can have fulfilling lives, if you just stay out of my way. Well, you can have fulfilling lives, Jessica will be enslaved but she made her choice.”

Matt wants to hit Elektra but before he can he senses Colleen’s glowing fist moving towards Elektra’s midsection sending her flying and her four arm guards come racing to her defense. Now it’s a full on battle complete with screaming bystanders running for cover. 

“Danny, try not to use your fists,” Matt whispers, “We shouldn’t let Elektra know.”

Danny nods in agreement, “Got it.” 

Matt, Colleen and Danny work well together as a team, watching each other’s backs and putting the four armed guards down pretty quickly. Before the guards can get back to their feet Elektra is standing in front of them.

“Get back to the car, too much attention.” One of the guards, chooses not to listen and charges at Colleen but Elektra stops him with a right hook landing him on his ass. “Go!”

She turns her attention back to the three friends. “I’ll let this outburst slide, you are all very emotional at the moment.” She turns to leave, “But if anything like this happens again, Jessica’s head will be blown to bits. And that’s only the beginning.”

She gets in the car and they race away. 

“We need to split up,” Colleen says quickly. “Lets meet back at Matt’s place. Matt, can you get back ok?”

Matt nods, “Meet at my place.” And the three go in different directions as the sound of sirens start getting closer. 

Thirty minutes later Matt, Colleen and Danny have regrouped and Colleen is filling them in on conversation she had with Misty Knight. 

“Misty is on her way. I think it’s best she know, maybe she can mitigate any damage.”

Then they are silent, tension quickly building. 

“What do we do next?” asks Danny.

“Nothing,” says Matt, more defeated than ever. “Elektra is angry now, we push she’ll kill Jessica herself.” 

“Danny, Matt’s right. We all have to lay low now. Go on with some sort of normal life; otherwise everyone we care about will be carnage in Elektra’s payback.”

“But Jess,” Danny protests.

“Jessica is a survivor,” Matt says, “She’ll hang on until we can figure out a way to save her.” Matt says it but it’s not clear if he believes it. 

Danny is frustrated, he doesn’t like having his hands tied like this. But it’s hard to disagree with them. 

“How about I order some lunch,” says Colleen, “We’ll wait for Misty and then….”

“And then go our own ways.” Matt completes her sentence. They hate it but what else can they do?

A private plane is waiting for Kilgrave and Jessica. 

“Load the luggage quickly.” He orders the guards who go about doing it. 

They walk to the steps of the plane and a perky flight attendant smiles, “Mr. Kilgrave, Ms. Jones, welcome aboard.”

Kilgrave smiles at her, “Thank you.”

“And what is the destination, sir?”

“Jessica? Where would you like to go?”

“The lowest level of hell.” Jessica responds with venom.

Kilgrave rolls his eyes at her and flashes another smile at the attendant, “Milan, please.”

“Yes, sir.” And she heads up the steps to discuss with the captain. Jessica doesn’t miss the fact that Kilgrave gave orders to the guards but nothing to this attendant. But she refuses to get her hopes up, she made her choice and now she has to figure out a way to live with it. 

Kilgrave leads Jessica onto the luxury plane and Jessica walks directly to the bar only to find it alcohol free. “What gives? No booze?”

“Jessica, you are going to start on a road to sobriety, no time like the present.”

Jessica takes a step to rush at him, “Remember, Patsy and Malcolm still aren’t safe.” She stops and takes a deep breath, “Come sit next to me.”

“Fuck off and die…..again.” She sits down at the seat furthest from him. Kilgrave just smiles and takes another seat.

As the plane takes off, Jessica looks down at New York City and the life she is leaving behind. She thinks of Matt and tries not to think of what could have been. She just hopes he doesn’t do anything stupid.


	24. Chapter 24

Kilgrave may not have control of Jessica’s mind, technically, but he knows how to make her cooperate; he would threaten Trish and Malcolm but Matt was her soft spot and Kilgrave exploits that in numerous ways. The one thing Jessica still isn’t clear about is whether Kilgrave truly has his mind control abilities. He keeps them relatively isolated in a villa outside Milan with only staff associated with The Hand. And though they follow his orders they don't seem ‘controlled’. Only someone who has experienced Kilgrave at his strongest would recognize the difference. If they interacted with regular people he never ordered them to do anything. And he notices Jessica’s interest in this after 2 weeks in Italy.

“Jessica, I can see those private investigator wheels turning. You’re wondering why I haven’t ordered these people to do anything?” Gesturing to the general public eating dinner at same restaurant as them. 

Jessica didn’t respond, just stares daggers into his eyes.

“If you can go without alcohol, I can go without controlling people. No matter what Elektra thinks, I do love you and I want to make this relationship work.”

Jessica scoffs and has to try not to let her just eaten pasta come back up. 

“Hostage isn’t the same as girlfriend, you know that right?”

He sighs an exaggerated sigh, “Oh Jessie,”

“Don’t call me that.” She growls.

“Why? Is that what Matt called you?”

It physically hurts to hear his name, she feels his loss at visceral level. “No, asshole, it’s what my family called me and you…..can’t take that from me.” One of the guards at a neighboring table starts to get up but Kilgrave waves him off.

“Why so many goons, anyway? You never needed armed assholes before.”

“It was Elektra’s idea. She is a bit on the paranoid side but it has its benefits. I mean,” he leans in closer to her, lowering her voice, “You did kill me once.”

He smiles at her, something that makes her skin crawl and her blood boil. 

“Lets go,” Kilgrave says as he gets to his feet, “I want to get back to the villa.” She reluctantly gets to her feet, knowing he’ll want sex when they get back to the villa.

She walks past him, ignoring his outstretched hand, “And if I say no tonight? Who dies? Trish, Malcolm or Matt?”

Kilgrave grabs her arm tightly, “Maybe all of them,” he growls; his temper has gotten shorter since his return to life. “I am sick and tired of this attitude Jessica. It could be so much worse for you and I am trying to make an effort here. You could try too.”

She rips her arm from his grasp, “You have me as your hostage. You won, what else do you want?”

“I want you to love me, Jessica, like I do you.”

“Never going to happen.” She says it slowly and deliberately. “And if you want to make it worse, go ahead.”

“I don’t want to Jessica,” he tries to grab her arm again but she pulls away, “You make it all so much more difficult than it needs to be.”

“You are the one who threatens those I care about every time you want something and I’m the difficult one?”

“Well,” Kilgrave starts walking toward the waiting car, “Maybe if you were a little more agreeable I wouldn’t have to do that.”

She follows him to the car with a guard closely behind her; even without mind control he’s still a manipulative piece of shit.

Back in New York, the past two weeks have been brutal for Matt. He tried to throw himself into patrolling; taking his heartache and frustrations out on those hurting innocent people. Luckily Danny insisted on patrolling with him, per Jessica’s request, and he always pulled him away before he went too far. Matt was grateful for that but also annoyed at feeling like he had a babysitter. 

Foggy was busy trying to rebuild Nelson & Murdock. They didn’t have any clients, yet, but Foggy was hoping once they did it could be a good distraction for Matt. He didn’t realize how hard his friend had fallen for Jessica Jones so his reaction to the loss took Foggy by surprise. 

One night, over Chinese take out at Matt’s loft, Foggy asks, “So, you’ve been out patrolling almost every night. Is it helping at all? You know, to get over Jessica?”

Matt doesn’t really acknowledge Foggy when he responds, “It’s a good way to get aggression out. You know Danny is with me most nights, he keeps me in check.”

“I’m glad you have someone to do that with.” Foggy isn’t thrilled with Matt’s choice of therapy but at least he’s not alone.

“Jessica….she asked Danny to watch my back. And Rand is nothing if not loyal.”

Foggy finishes the chicken egg role he was eating and gets real with his friend, “Jessica is going to be a hard woman to move on from. And what she did for all of us is, damn it’s, valiant. But she doesn’t want you being careless, she told you that. So I feel that’s it my duty to reiterate it; be careful, Matt, please.”

Matt tries to sound as sincere as possible, “Of course Foggy, I am being careful. And I’ll pull back on the patrolling a bit. Maybe use the old punching bag at Fogwells.”

Foggy smiles, “Good idea.” Maybe a little progress. 

“It does hurt though,” Matt says in a small voice after a few minutes of silence, “It’s not like we had a fight and she left me or she…died. Those circumstances would hurt, of course, I’ve been there. But I know she’s out there, that she still loves me but she can’t be with me. She’s his…..hostage. And God knows what’s he doing to her,” His fists clench at the thought of Kilgrave touching Jessica. “And I can’t do shit about it without hurting so many people or getting her killed.” 

Foggy doesn’t know what to say, this situation is not normal so he pats Matt on the hand, “Buddy, all I can say is Jessica would want you to live your life and do good. Try to focus on that for the time being.”

Matt can appreciate what Foggy is saying but he doesn’t agree, he can’t focus on “doing good”, he needs to hit something and soon. 

Danny’s phone alerts him to a text, “Up for a patrol tonight?” Uh oh, something must have triggered Matt because he had said the day before he wanted to lay off the patrols for a few days. He responded, “Sure. Meet you on the roof at 11pm.”

Right now, Danny is approaching Harlem’s Paradise to talk to Luke. He was the only one from the original team Luke would speak to and it still wasn’t easy. Luke had blown him off three times in the last two weeks so he was just going to show up at the club. He needs to know about Jessica, even if he claims he doesn’t care.

He approaches the bouncer at the door, “Mr. Rand, so sorry, Mr. Cage isn’t here tonight.”

“Ok, no problem. I just wanted a drink anyway.” Danny moves towards the door but the bouncer blocks his way.

“Again, sorry Mr. Rand but,”

Then a large figure appears at the door, “It’s ok, Rudy. Come in Danny.”

Danny walks past Rudy and shakes Luke’s hand. “So, why have you been avoiding me?”

Luke walks Danny through the club, up the stairs to his private office. “I’ve been busy Danny. Running this place, trying to keep Harlem in check. People may be glad that Wilson Fisk is dead but all that did was open up lots of opportunity for dirt bags and there are plenty here that want to take advantage of the void.”

Danny sits down with a deep sigh, “I get it. But I haven’t been hounding you for no reason. I have important news you deserve to know.”

“If this is about Kilgrave again, I appreciate the warning but,”

“Kilgrave has Jessica.”

Luke looks confused, “What, his powers are controlling her again?”

“No but she gave herself over to him to spare the rest of us, you included.” Danny explained everything and the realization of Jessica’s sacrifice hits Luke hard.

“Sweet Christmas.”

“I just thought you had a right to know.”

“Are you guys sure he has his mind control? You saw it?” Luke asks.

“I never saw it specifically though the guards he had followed his instructions without delay.”

“But that doesn’t matter, he could be paying them well or it’s on Elektra’s orders.” Luke is getting amped, is it possible they all let Jessica go with Kilgrave without proof he could do the things Elektra was threatening? “Did you see Kilgrave make an unwitting stranger do something they would never do?”

“No but Luke, we already discussed that and Jessica decided it was best not to take a chance. Plus Elektra will kill Jessica if we cross her."

“Kilgrave could be lying! He could be playing all of you and Elektra.” Luke is pacing in front of the windows of his office that look down on the club and a thought came to him. “What would happen if Elektra thought Kilgrave was playing her? What if we figured out a way for Kilgrave to be tested? And prove he’s a god damn liar?””

Danny can’t help but smile, he knew Luke still cared he was just happy to see it, “It’s an idea but how would we do that without Elektra blowing Jess’ head off?”

“Damn,” said Luke, resigns himself to the fact that he’s being roped back in to this team and their drama. 

“I’m meeting Matt on the roof of his place at 11pm for some patrolling. Lets talk there.” Danny starts texting Colleen, telling her to join them. 

“Maybe this will give Matt a little hope,” Danny says almost more to himself.

“What do you mean?” Luke asks as he gathers his phone, keys and helmet. 

“Since Kilgrave took Jess, Matt has been a mess. And when Matt’s a mess he can make careless mistakes. It’s why I’ve been patrolling with him, Jessica asked me to watch his back.”

“I didn’t think they were that close? I mean, she took his supposed death pretty hard but,”

“They fell hard and fell fast for each other, Luke. They’re in love with each other.”

Luke hasn’t had feelings for Jessica in a long time but he’s shocked by this news, “Jessica and Murdock? I wouldn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, love is blind,” Danny says as they walk back down the stairs to the back where Luke’s motorcycle is parked and Luke throws him a look, “You know what I mean.”

Matt is waiting on his roof when he senses Danny’s heartbeat accompanied by the loud rumble of motorcycle. Moments later, Danny is on the roof with Luke Cage.

“Murdock,” he puts out his hand and Matt shakes it, “I was glad to hear you survived.” 

“I guess it’s good, though things have gone from bad to worse. Maybe I should have stayed dead.”

“Matt,” Danny says disapprovingly. 

Then Matt senses Colleen’s heartbeat, “Are we having a party that I didn’t know about?”

“Hey guys,” Colleen sees Luke who she hasn’t seen in a while, “Luke, good to see you.” 

Luke smiles in response. 

“So, what’s going on Danny, why the reunion?” Matt asks.

“Well, I was filling Luke in on the situation and he thinks,”

“I can speak for myself, Danny, thanks,” Luke interrupts, “I think you guys were nuts for letting Jessica go with Kilgrave without confirming 100% that he has his powers.” 

“Luke, the threats against Trish and Malcolm were very real,” Colleen defends their decision.

“You think they were real. Did anyone go to Paris and look for a sniper? Or go to LA and find the ride share driver?” Luke asks.

“So we should have gambled with Trish or Malcolm’s life?” Matt responds, “Come on, Luke, you know Jessica as well as anybody here, you know she wouldn’t let us take that chance.”

“I know Jessica is head strong and stubborn but you should have stopped her. You're apparently in love with her, how could you let her do this?” Luke says his voice rising.

"There is no apparently, Luke," Matt crosses to him and lowers his voice, "I do love Jessica and I didn't want her to do this. She made up her mind and put the wheels in motion."

Danny interjects as Luke and Matt’s tempers start to rise, “Matt, no one here doubts your love for Jessica. But Luke had a thought, maybe we make Elektra believe that Kilgrave is playing her, forcing her to test his skills. And if he has his powers then, we’re in the same place we are now. But if he doesn’t, we could have a chance to save Jess. Isn’t it worth it?”

"That is if Elektra doesn't get angry and kill Jessica before we can save her." Matt says.

Everyone is quite until Colleen chimes in, “I know it's a risk but I think we should try Luke's plan. Otherwise we will all be asking 'what if'?" 

Heads start nodding, "Any idea how to get this into Elektra’s head? Make her question Kilgrave without angering her so much she kills Jessica?” Colleen asks.

Everyone’s eyes are on Matt and he doesn’t need sight to know they are looking at him. The Daredevil grin spreads across his lips, “I have an idea or two.”


	25. Chapter 25

Agent Ray Nadeem has made a lot of mistakes, his biggest being sucked into working for Wilson Fisk. This mistake cost him the most; he lost his job with the FBI though to avoid widespread embarrassment the Bureau didn’t file any charges. They preferred those agents comprised by Fisk leave quietly. His career is law enforcement was over. Now it was time for Ray to rebuild his life, save his marriage and try to figure out his next move. 

When he got a call from Matthew Murdock, he was reticent to accept his invitation to breakfast because Matt Murdock was part of the life he was trying to escape from not the new life he was trying to build. But when Matt said Danny Rand would be joining them and they wanted to talk about employment possibilities, it was hard to say no.

Ray met the two men at a nondescript diner in Hell’s Kitchen, not exactly where he would expect a billionaire to have breakfast. 

“Agent Nadeem, thanks for coming,” Matt says with an outstretched hand as Ray approaches the table. He still doesn’t quite understand how a blind man is more attune with the world around him than any sighted person he’s ever met but he shakes his hand.

“Just Ray, is fine. I’m sure you know I am no longer with the Bureau.”

“Yes, I had heard. I’m sorry. Wilson Fisk damaged a lot of people.”

Ray nods, “That’s an understatement.” 

“Ray, this is Danny Rand,” Danny reaches across the table to shake hands, “And we asked you here today to discuss a possible employment opportunity.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Rand,”

“Danny, please.”

“Ok, Danny. I have no doubt you both understand, after everything I just put my family through, any job I take on has to be 100% above board?”

“Of course, Ray,” Matt says. “It’s above board but complicated and there might be aspects you will have a hard time….believing.”

“I’ve seen a lot in my time, not much surprises me.”

“Well, lets test that theory, shall we?” Matt says with a hint of the Daredevil smirk.

Over the next hour Matt and Danny explain to Ray about Elektra, The Hand, Kilgrave, Danny’s Iron Fist and everything else in this fantastical tale. Ray sat and listened, drinking coffee and at times wondering if this was an elaborate prank. But both men were very serious and he could tell how much Jessica Jones’ apparent abduction affects Matt. 

“So, let me try to boil this down and you tell me if I’m right. Matt, you are going to gently suggest to Elektra that Kilgrave is playing her. And in order to try to prove whether he still has his mind control powers set up a test at an offshore bank. If he can force the banker to launder Elektra’s money, you’re back where you started but if he fails, it gives you an opportunity to rescue Jessica. Of course, you have to make sure you don’t anger Elektra too much where she activates her kill order on Jessica. Have I got it right?”

“Yes, you have a handle on the basics.” Danny smiles at Ray; glad he didn’t seem to question the more unconventional parts of the story.

“But I don’t understand where I come in?” Ray asks.

Matt answers, “We would need you at the bank, wherever it might be. None of us can show our faces, it would tip Kilgrave off immediately. We would need you to monitor the situation and hopefully extract Jessica. And if it goes south for us, at least try to get a lead on where Kilgrave is going next.”

Ray nods, thinking that it doesn’t sound too complicated. 

Then Danny chimes in, hoping to sweeten the deal, “I’ve spoken with Ward Meachum and he agrees that if it goes well, we see a place for you in the security department at Rand.”

“So it would be like an audition?”

“Yeah, sort of,” says Danny, “We need someone we can trust to help with this and Matt believes you’re a trustworthy guy and I trust Matt implicity.”

One piece of this still doesn’t sit right with Ray. “Doesn’t this entire plan hinge on Elektra questioning Kilgrave’s abilities? How do we know she hasn’t seen it in action already?” Ray asks.

“I admit, that’s a big if and the bigger if is me convincing her to test Kilgrave and keeping Jessica safe. But you don’t have to worry about those details, that’s on me.” Matt says though Ray is still feeling unsure.

“Matt, Danny, I appreciate the opportunity and to work at a company like Rand would be so helpful to my family. But if this goes sideways, doesn’t it put me and my family in the cross hairs of not only a psychopath mind controller but also an evil shadow organization that makes Wilson Fisk look like a low level street thug?”

Danny looks at Matt, unsure how to answer because Ray is right.

Matt starts, “Ray, you’re not wrong. Obviously Danny and I and the rest of our team would do everything in our power to insulate you and protect your family should it go wrong. It’s a risk and we understand that you don’t have at stake what we do. But we need someone with your experience and that we can trust.”

“And not to be crass,” Danny adds, “You will be more than fairly compensated.”

Ray would lying if he said this didn’t intrigue him. If it could lead to a job at Rand with an office, insurance and a pension that would be great for his family. He could rebuild his life on the straight and narrow. Of course, that only happens if this plan goes well. Big risk, big reward. But isn’t that what got him in trouble in the first place?

“Ray, I can tell you are conflicted. And I don’t blame you. Why don’t you take some time, talk to your wife and let us know tomorrow?” Matt offers. 

“I appreciate that, I think I will take some time.” Ray gets up from the booth, goes for his wallet.

“We got breakfast.” Danny says.

“Thanks,” Ray smiles, “I’ll be in touch.” And Ray heads out of the diner.

Danny sighs, “Do you think he’ll do it? He seems pretty cagey about the whole thing.”

Matt is feeling confident though, “I think he’ll come on board. He’ll see the upside outweighs the down side. He’s smart.”

“I hope you’re right.” Matt does too.

Danny checks his watch, “Crap, we gotta go if we’re going to intercept Elektra at that warehouse.”

“Right,” Matt agrees, “Lets go.”

Matt and Danny head down to the docks not far from where Jessica first saw Matt fighting Poindexter. Memories flood Matt’s subconscious; hearing her say, “I’m not here to fight you, dude. Just wondering who you are. Good people are interested.” He knew at that moment Jessica pegged him; he knew she wasn’t going to let it go. And in retrospect, thank God she didn’t because even if he never gets to be with Jessica again, at least he had some time with her. Or at least that’s what Karen keeps trying to tell him. 

Danny and Matt conceal themselves behind storage containers, as Matt hears Elekra’s white SUV approaching along with two other cars.

“She’s got a lot more man power this time.” Elektra gets out of the vehicle, flanked by men and women with high power rifles and they watch as she enters the warehouse.

“We wait until she comes out, hopefully it goes well in there and she’s in a compromising mood.” Matt says.

“I wish we could do more than hope.” Danny says anxiously.

“All we can ever really do is hope, Danny.”

Over an hour later, Elektra emerges again from the warehouse but she stops before getting into her waiting ride. 

“Matthew,” she calls, “If you want to speak to me, don’t sulk in the shadows, come out and talk.” She doesn’t sound upset, she sounds amused which Matt considers a positive.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your business,” Matt says as he and Danny approach Elektra.

“And yet, you are.” There’s no venom in her words, good, keep her like this. 

“I assure you, Danny and I are not here to interfere in The Hand’s business. Your point has been made very clear.”

“I’m so glad, clearer minds have prevailed, Matthew. I think you’ll find you will get over Jessica quicker than you expect.”

“I think you may be right,” Danny swears Matt is dangerously close to flirting with Elektra, “I’m here out of concern, Elektra, concern for you.” 

“Do I appear to be in any danger, Matthew?” And she indicates all the people with weapons.

“Not immanent danger, no. I know you can take care of yourself even without this army you have created. You’re stronger than all of them combined,” He’s definitely flirting and Danny understands the tactic but still doesn’t like it. But it gets a smile from Elektra. 

Matt continues while getting closer to her, speaking a bit softer, “I am concerned you have staked a lot of your plans on KIlgrave’s…special skills. Without proof that his powers still exist.”

Elektra’s smile is gone, “And why do you assume I don’t have proof of his abilities?”

The Daredevil smirk crosses Matt’s lips, something he knows Elektra always liked, “Do you?”

Danny sees a look cross Elektra’s eyes and even though he can’t be sure, he’s more confident that she doesn’t have proof positive. 

“Matthew,” she sighs heavily, that sense of amusement weaning, “It appears you haven’t moved on from Jessica Jones yet. Still clinging to some sense of hope? Well, let me put your mind at ease, my guards say she is adjusting to her new life quite well. It’s as though she’s lost that fight that was so problematic in the beginning and now just gives him whatever he wants. And Kilgrave has some very, interesting demands.”

She’s bating Matt but was ready for this, pushing down all the thoughts of Kilgraves’s ‘interesting demands’. Danny though is getting upset and Matt has to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Still keeping his voice hushed, “I wonder why you have your guards with Kilgrave? How would you ever know if the intel they’re sharing is accurate? He could be telling them to do anything, including not kill Jessica regardless of any orders given by you.”

Elektra smiles at Matt but doesn’t respond so he pushes a bit harder whispering in her ear so others can’t hear, “I’m concerned how would it looks to your organization if their leader is so easily played. How quickly before someone else tries to unseat you?”

She stiffens next to him though still remains silent, “Test him. Something simple, something far away from prying eyes. If he successeds, I’ll never mention it again. But if he fails, you put him back in hell where he belongs and no one questions your power or your choices.”

“And you get Jessica back?”

“Jessica goes free, whether she comes back to me is her choice.”

Elektra steps away from Matt, creating distance. “I will take your suggestion under advisement Matthew. Now, you have gotten me off schedule and I have to go.” She waves her hand in the air and all the guards head to their assigned vehicles and while she waits for someone to open her door, Elektra keeps her eyes on Matt.

As the caravan of vehicles leaves Danny approaches Matt, “What do you think?”

Matt smiles, “I got to her. She’s almost there.”

Matt and Danny start heading out of the docks when Matt’s phone rings, announcing Ray Nadeem calling. “Ray,” Matt answers.

“Hi Matt. I’ve thought about it, I’m in.”

“Excellent news, Ray, Danny and the rest of the team will be really pleased. I just had a promising encounter with Elektra, all the wheels are in motion. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Matt hangs up with a smile.

“Ray’s in.”

“Great.” Danny smiles, “It’s feeling like we’re moving in the right direction.”

Matt nods and under his breath he says, “We’re coming, Jess.”

In a beautiful villa on the outskirts of Milan, Jessica wakes with a start, breathing hard. She looks to her left and sees Kilgrave asleep, one of his arms draped over her midsection. She just had a dream, Kilgrave pulling her away from Matt, tears running down her face while she tries to free her arm from a vice grip that she’s not strong enough to break. And then she hears Matt call, “We’re coming, Jess.” Jessica rolls to her side, pushing his arm off her, allowing tears to escape her eyes and wishing Matt’s words from her dream were true.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt was feeling hopeful for the first time in a while. He could tell that he had gotten to Elektra; she doesn’t know for sure that Kilgrave has his powers and just a seed of doubt is all he needs. He doesn’t feel the need to hit something tonight so he stays in, no patrolling instead he heads to the roof with a cup of coffee just to listen to the city. The sounds of the city can calm him with he tunes out the more disturbing noise. He allows himself to get lost in the sounds and scents when he hears footsteps on the fire escape.

“Good evening Elektra.” He says with a smooth smile.

“Matthew,” she sounds agitated and gets right to the point, “Did you have a test in mind, for Kilgrave? I assume you do otherwise you wouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Something simple, something that won’t tip Kilgrave off.” She sits down next to Matt. “I assume you do business with some off shore banks? Send Kilgrave to one in, the Caribbean, for instance, and tell him to control the banker into laundering the money. If he has his powers that should be easy.”

Elektra is contemplating; he’s almost got her. “And if he does it, if his mind control abilities are in tact, what’s next? What’s the next excuse you’ll find to get Jessica back.”

Matt lets out a deep sigh, “I promise you, if he turns out to have his powers I will drop it. Let Jessica go, leave The Hand alone. Try to have that fulfilling life you mentioned before.”

Elektra shakes her head, “I don’t know that I believe you, Matthew, you can never let things go that easily.”

“What choice will I have? I don’t want her hurt nor do I want my friends hurt. You’ve positioned everything brilliantly.”

“And if he’s played me all this time? I cut his head off and then what? What’s to keep you and your friends from interfering in the business of The Hand?”

Matt lets out a sigh, “I can’t promise that if your business starts hurting the people of Hell’s Kitchen or Chinatown or Harlem or anywhere in New York we won’t go after the problem. But I think I can promise we won’t go looking for problems. We’ll play defense, not offense.”

“I don’t know if that is good enough, Matthew.”

“Will it make a difference if you aren’t in control of The Hand? If Kilgrave embarrasses you and Madame Gao or someone else attempts to usurp power it won’t matter what we do.”

Elektra stands up and walks to the edge of the roof looking out on the city, “I still don’t understand your desire to protect the people of this city. They don’t deserve it and they’ll always disappoint you.”

Matt stays sitting, “Except when they don’t.” 

“Is Jessica Jones really worth all this fuss?” She turns around to face Matt now, moving closer to him as she speaks, “You know how handsome you are, Matthew, you could have another woman in your bed within the hour if you tried. But you are willing to go through all of this for her? How do you know she won’t disappoint you eventually?”

He simply shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know. I don’t know that she’ll even want to be with me after everything she’ll have been through. But that’s the chance you take on love, Elektra. It’s the risk.” He stands up and closes the remaining space between them, “At one time, on a roof not so different from this one, you understood the risk and chose to take it.”

They stay in this lightly knit silence, breathing each other in for a few moments until Elektra breaks away. 

“Fine, I’ll set up a test for him. I assume you’ll want to participate?”

“Not me personally, no, but someone on my behalf that Kilgrave doesn’t know.”

She heads for the fire escape, “I’ll be in touch.”

“Elektra, I think you’re making the right decision.” And before she departs from the roof, “But one last thing,”

“Don’t worry Matthew, I won’t kill Jessica. If Kilgrave is lying to me, it’s him I’ll kill. If he isn’t lying to me, he should get to keep his pet.”

And with that, she’s gone. Matt lets out a sigh of relief and prays she isn’t playing him. 

“Mr. Kilgrave, sir, you have a call from Ms. Natchios. She says it’s urgent.” One of the guards knocks on the master bedroom’s door as Kilgrave is getting dressed after an afternoon sexual encounter with Jessica who lingers on the bed waiting anxiously for him to leave so she can shower, cleaning his scent from her body. 

“Tell her I’ll be right there.” He turns to look at Jessica, “I almost got the sense that you enjoyed yourself.”

“You sensed wrong.” 

Kilgrave laughs, leans over her on the bed and kisses her, like she was teasing him.

Another knock, “Sir, she doesn’t like waiting.” 

Kilgrave rolls his eyes, “I’m coming.” He exits the room taking the phone from the guard and walks down the hall, likely so Jessica can’t eavesdrop. 

But Jessica isn’t interested in hearing their conversation; she wants scalding water on her body to get the feel of him off her. She dreams of Matt every night and feels the loss of him every morning making her lose her fighting spirit little by little every day. She climbs into the luxurious shower and stands under the water for only a few minutes before she hears the door to the master bedroom fly open followed quickly by the banging on the bathroom door, which she locked.

“Jessica!” He bellows, anger and fear in his voice, “Get out here now, we need to pack.”

Jessica opens the door, towel wrapped around her, “What are you screaming about?”

He’s barking orders at the staff around the villa to pack their clothes and alert the pilot, “Jessica, don’t stand there like a stunned deer, get dressed, we’re leaving.”

Not moving an inch she asks, “Where are we going and why do we have to do it so hastily?”

Kilgrave throws her the black slip dress she had been wearing earlier, “Get dressed, I’ll explain on the plane.”

“You’ll explain now or your goons will have to carry me kicking and screaming to that plane.”

“Jesus Christ, Jessica, everything has to be difficult with you!” But she still isn’t moving, “Fine, Elektra needs us in The Bahamas tomorrow to do a job for her.”

“What kind of job?” Jessica asks.

“She needs a new bank to launder some of her money, she would like me to convince the bank manager to do that.”

“You mean, force him to do it.”

“Tomato, Tomahto.” Jessica starts getting dressed now; she has lots of questions swirling around in her head but she doesn’t ask any to him. Maybe being agreeable in this moment is best. 

Within fifteen minutes the house was packed up and the cars were ready to leave for the airport. As they settle into the back seat Kilgrave asks, “Why so quite?”

“No reason. I thought you would appreciate me keeping my mouth shut.”

“Not when I can see your wheels turning. I want to know what you’re thinking.”

“Why do you assume it’s anything interesting?”

“God damn it, Jessica!” He shouts making even her jump; his nerves are raw and she thinks she knows why but she can’t let on to him. 

“Jeez, calm down. I was only wondering why she needs to send you on a pretty easy task, couldn’t she use her ninja skills and her all around intimidation to make a banker in the Bahamas do what she wants? I mean, don’t all banks in the Caribbean launder money?”

He looks at her with weary eyes, “She wants it handled with a delicate touch and since this bank is apparently the rival to the bank she already uses she doesn’t want it traced to her.” He has calmed down a bit, “She asks very little and gives very much to us so I can’t refuse her.” 

Jessica scoffs, “Asks very little of you maybe.” 

“We won’t be there long, we’ll head off to Sydney after we’re done.” Australia, further and further away from New York. 

Matt was sitting in Colleen’s apartment with Danny and Luke the afternoon after his evening chat with Elektra. They were waiting for Ray Nadeem to arrive so he could introduce him to the team. Then Matt’s cell dings, alerting a text from an unknown number, ‘National Trust Bank of the Bahamas – they arrive on the island late tonight, local time, meeting at the bank at 11am – move fast.’ 

Danny was already on the phone to Ward about getting a Rand jet ready to depart for the Bahamas.

“This is happening fast,” Luke says, “Are you sure this guy Nadeem can handle this accelerated time line?”

“I’m sure I can handle it,” a voice comes from the door, “Sorry, the door was open.”

“Ray, come in,” says Danny, “We have a lot to fill you in on fast.” But then he gets back on the phone with Ward.

Colleen sees that Ray is feeling a little uncomfortable since neither Matt nor Danny bother to introduce him to the others. Jessica was right, they are idiots. 

“I’m Colleen Wing,” she reaches her hand to a relieved Ray, “And this is Luke Cage.”

“Ray Nadeem.” Luke looks him up and down, stone faced. And Colleen laughs.

“Ignore them, Ray. Let me fill you in.” Colleen fills Ray in while Danny finalizes flight details with Ward and Matt responds to Elekrta. 

After thirty minutes of harried conversation and planning Matt asks if anyone has any questions. No one answers immediately. 

“I know this is all a big risk,” Matt says, “But it could be our only chance to get Jess back.”

“Who’s going with Ray to the Bahamas?” Danny asks, anxiously hoping it’s him.

“Well, it can’t be me,” says Luke, “If Kilgrave gets a glimpse of me, the whole operation will be made, same with Murdock.” 

Matt knows Luke is right but the thought of staying behind in New York is painful. 

“Kilgrave knows all of us at this point,” says Colleen, “But if something goes wrong and you need a little extra power,” her fist starts to glow which makes Ray’s eyes grow wide, “Maybe it makes sense if I go.”

“Wait,” interrupts Ray, “I thought Danny was the Iron Fist? You are too Colleen?” 

“It’s a long story Colleen can tell you on the plane,” Matt answers, “Because she’s right, it should be her.”

Danny gets a text, “Plane is ready.”

“Let me get my passport and my katana.” Colleen says as she leaves for her room. 

“Luckily I brought my passport.” Ray says, “Hard to shake Bureau training.”

Danny follows Colleen into her room which was once their room, “Colleen, can we talk?” He asks as he closes the door. 

“Sure, Danny.”

“Look, I don’t have to tell you to be careful, I know you can take care of yourself. You’re smarter and more thoughtful than anyone else on this rag tag team. But,”  
Danny doesn’t know exactly what he wants to say or how to say it. “I just,”

And Colleen spares him from having to struggle on by gently kissing him. Danny wants to deepen it, having missed her so much but she pulls away.

“I’ll be safe, I’ll get our friend back and then we can continue this conversation, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.” But before she gets too far from him he grabs her hand again causing her to turn around, “I’ve missed you Colleen.”

“I’ve missed you too Danny.” He lets go of her and she walks out of the room with him trailing behind, a slightly lighter spring in his step. 

“Lets go get Jessica back!” Danny says as the group leaves to take Ray and Colleen to the airport.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: opening scene with Jessica and Kilgrave might be a bit difficult so if you are more sensitive in regards to talk of sexual assault, maybe skip to the scene with Colleen and Ray.

Kilgrave has been on edge since the call came in from Elektra but he was trying to hide it. Unfortunately for him, Jessica is good at reading people and she spent eighteen months of her life trapped with him so she knows him. He can’t hide from her. 

The morning after they arrived in the Bahamas, Jessica woke up in the luxury hotel penthouse to find Kilgrave wide-awake and staring at her.

“Shit, could you be creepier right now?” She looks at the clock, 7:30am and she groans, rolling to her side. “We don’t have to be at the bank until 11am and it’s like five minutes away, I’m going back to sleep.”

He roughly grabs her arm and pulls her back, “No.”

“No, what?” She snaps back, yanking her arm out of his grasp. 

He stares at her with intensely wild eyes, “I want you right now. And I swear Jessica I am not in the mood for your attitude.” He grabs her arm and attempts to climb on top of her. She knees him in the groin; nowhere near at her full strength but it gives her the opportunity to get out from under the tangled sheets and on her feet. 

“Jessica, don’t make poor Malcolm or Trish suffer because you can’t be agreeable.” He is trying to sound smooth but his underlying anger is seeping through, “Can’t you see how stressed I am about this meeting today? I need you to calm my nerves.”

“No,” she growls at him and takes another step back from the bed to create more distance between them. “I have been more than agreeable when it comes to your…appetite but I will not do it right now.” He leaps across the bed and stands in front of her.

“Jessica, can’t you try to be less selfish? I mean, look at me, I’m a ball of stress.” 

He runs his hand up her arm and goes to caress her face but when she shrinks away he roughly grabs her by the chin. “Forget Malcolm or Trish, I can have a sniper to Matt Murdock’s loft within minutes and he’ll be dead in his bed before his super hearing could warn him. He’ll really be dead this time and it will be all your fault. Your selfishness will kill the man you love. Do you really want to do that?” 

She pulls her face away from his hand; she really doubts Kilgrave could have Matt killed, she is more and more convinced that his powers are either non-existent or at least weak. But can Jessica take that chance? Can she risk Matt’s life on it? Damn Kilgrave for playing on her biggest weakness again and again.

She looks into Kilgrave’s eyes, they are dark with anger and lust. This is going to be terrible but she can’t take the risk. She walks past him and lies on the bed; he smiles and climbs on top of her. She turns her face so she’s not looking at him.

“Jessica, you know you make this harder on yourself than it has to be,” He kisses her cheek and starts trailing down her neck. “If you gave in a little, you might just enjoy it.”

Tears stream down her face while he violates her, again. How long can she take this?

Colleen and Ray land in The Bahamas before 9am and head to a café across the street from the National Trust Bank of the Bahamas which will open it’s doors at 9:30am. They check out all entrances and exits of the building and thanks to Ward Meachum they were able to get a blueprint of the bank, how Ward did that is anyone’s guess. They know there is an underground vault but it doesn’t appear to be any underground access points which is good news for them. 

“There are a lot of variables that are left open ended which make me nervous.” Ray says to Colleen while drinking coffee at the café. 

“I know,” she says, “But I think we’re going to have to work on the fly.”

“How are we going to know if Kilgrave failed or not?”

“I know this isn’t like an FBI operation where you cover for every possibility but when you are dealing with these types of people, the possibilities are endless.” Colleen tries to calm his nerves, remembering her days as a teacher, “We have to stay focused but flexible.”

She hands him a small earpiece so they can communicate with each other once they are separated. 

Ray looks at the time, 10:45am, “Time to go.” Ray crosses the street and enters the bank where an eager bank branch employee approaches.

“Can I help you sir?”

Ray goes on to ask the young employee a series of complicated questions that cause great confusion, “Sir, would you mind having a seat?”

Ray smiles, “Of course.” He takes the seat with a perfect view of the front entrance. A few minutes later Colleen enters the bank and goes straight to the ATM not attracting the attention of a bank employee. After she finishes she heads for the ladies room with the briefest of glimpses at Ray. 

10:55am

Ray is pretending to read the paper when a man in a well-tailored purple suit enters the bank, carrying a brief case accompanied by a slender woman with raven black hair and a sullen expression. She’s more made up than she was that night with Poindexter and Fisk but that is Jessica Jones. Behind them are two men in black suits; neither appears to be armed but they are built enough that Ray knows they can handle themselves. 

“They’re here plus two guards, don’t appear to be armed but still dangerous.” Colleen hears Ray over the earpiece. 

Ray sees Kilgrave wave down the same eager employee who was attempting to help Ray, “I am here to see Mr. Lancaster. I have an 11am appointment and I prefer not to be kept waiting.”

The employee is clearly expecting this and tries to push down her nerves, “Yes sir, Mr. Kilgrave, is it? Please follow me Mr. Lancaster is expecting you. Your wife can wait in our lounge,” She points at the seats where Ray is.

“I’m not his…” But Kilgrave grabs her hand and squeezes it hard; he would be breaking bones in anyone else’s hand. 

“Darling, why don’t you wait for me over there I shouldn’t be long.” He speaks in such a saccharine tone Jessica has to fight hard not to grimace. She turns to walk towards the seats but he grabs her and swings her into his arms, kissing her dramatically. 

The young bank employee literally utters a sweet, “AAhh” , Jessica wants to smack her once Kilgrave releases her from the kiss.

As Kilgrave walks off with her Jessica hears the young woman say, “You two seem so in love.”

Kilgrave laughs and says, “Yes, we are.”

Jessica, wishing she had whiskey to wash her mouth out with, walks to the lounge with one guard closely behind. She glares at him and he takes a few steps back.

She sits down and for the first time notices Ray and a flicker of recognition crosses her eyes. Ray notices it but Jessica is keeping a cool demeanor. Inside her heart is pounding.

“Hey buddy,” she calls to the guard, “I am dying for a cup of coffee, can you grab me some from over there?” She points to a well-stocked coffee, tea and pastry cart across the bank, it should give her two free minutes. 

The guard, not happy with waiter duties, grunts but does it.

She turns to Ray, “Agent Nadeem? Is the FBI,”

“No, I’m not with the Bureau.” 

Both are trying to be nonchalant and succeeding for the moment. 

“This is,” she starts to ask.

“Yup, Murdock. Plus Danny, Colleen and Luke Cage.”

She’s shocked, “Luke is involved?” 

Ray doesn’t understand her reaction to that but he assumes there is a lot he doesn’t know about this group.

“Are they all here?” Jessica starts to panic because if they're here and Kilgrave sees them that could be bad.

“No, just Colleen and I. She’s in the ladies room ready to fill you in.”

Jessica nods and Ray sees the guard coming back so they stop talking. Jessica takes a few sips from the freshly poured coffee while her mind races. This whole exercise seemed off from the start and she was starting to see why. She needs to know more so she gets up. 

“Ma’am?” The guard asks.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Can you wait until Mr. Kilgrave is done?”

“No, I can’t. I promise not to escape through the window. I haven’t tried that in weeks.” She says it in a joking tone but Ray is guessing it’s not a joke. 

Jessica crosses towards the ladies room and the guard follows, “Come on dude, a little privacy?”

Even though he knows he shouldn’t, he falls back a bit. 

Jessica enters the bathroom but it appears empty, she whispers, “Wing?”

Colleen slips out of a stall and sees Jessica, in a dress with make-up on. “I have literally never seen your legs.”

“Shut up.” But it makes Jessica laugh for the first time in three weeks and when Colleen hugs Jessica she doesn’t fight it she relishes it. 

Jessica takes Colleen’s hand and leads her to the handicapped stall, furthest from the door. “One of Kilgrave’s goons tried to follow me in, I called him off but no telling if he’s listening.” Colleen nods. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Short version, Matt convinced Elektra to test Kilgrave’s skills and prove he can do what he says he can. If he proves to be a liar, you’re free and he’s a dead man...again. Unfortunately if he comes through,”

“I’m stuck with him.” Colleen just looks at Jessica not needing to answer. “But he’s been on edge since Elektra called and I think it’s because he can’t control minds.”

“What about the guards?”

“I know what someone under Kilgrave’s control looks like and they aren’t. They’re still mindless pieces of shit but they aren’t controlled. When I asked Kilgrave why I haven’t seen him control anyone he gave me bullshit answers. Unfortunately he threatens Matt, Trish and Malcolm on a daily basis so I’ve been stuck.”

“Regardless of what happens, she’s assured Matt she won’t kill you.”

“If Kilgrave succeeds, I might prefer Elektra’s sniper blow my head off.” Colleen grabs Jessica’s hand in an attempt to reassure her.

“You need to wait in the lounge with Ray until we know. And if things go bad, that’s why I’m here.” And she let her fist glow a bit and a smile crosses her lips.

“Got it.” Jessica heads out of the stall but stops to ask, “How’s Matt?”

Colleen knows she should probably lie to Jessica to soften the blow but she can’t bring herself to do it, “He misses you terribly; he's been moody and withdrawn but he’s at least letting Danny help with patrols.”

Jessica closes her eyes and sighs, “Well, that’s something.” The starts for the door, “Thanks Colleen, I owe you one.”

“When we get back to New York this group of idiots can be your problem again and we can call it square.” Jessica smiles and leaves the bathroom. 

Luckily the guard wasn’t hovering too close and Jessica returns to her seat across from Ray.

Back in New York, the guys are at Matt’s loft; Danny is meditating, Luke is reading the New York Post and Matt is pacing.

Luke glimpses up from his paper and says, “If you had carpet on this floor I would tell you were going to wear a hole in the carpet with all that pacing.”

Matt smiles but doesn’t respond. Luckily all their phones ding announcing a text. Luke gets to his first, “It’s from Colleen, ‘Just talked to Jessica, she gets the plan. Now, we wait’”

Luke and Danny let out sigh of relief.

“Great,” says Matt anxiously, “More waiting.”


	28. Chapter 28

At the bank in The Bahamas Kilgrave is having a lovely conversation with Mr. Lancaster, he is putting on a charm offensive. 

“I certainly hope you can help my associates and I.”

Mr. Lancaster looks at Kilgrave with a big smile, “I certainly want to help you, Mr. Kilgrave," Kilgrave fears that there is a 'but' coming, "But I don’t know if this bank is the best fit for your needs.” He gets up from his seat and puts his hand out, “I do appreciate your time.” 

Kilgrave gets up, takes his hand and holds hit firmly, “You will accept our business and do whatever we require of you.” There is a pause, Mr. Lancaster blinks at Kilgrave and then starts laughing, not affected by Kilgrave.

“You are a funny fellow, Mr. Kilgrave.” He starts walking him to the door but Kilgrave stops.

“You don’t seem to understand,” Kilgrave says, anxiety rippling through his words, “You must do this. I demand that you do it.”

Mr. Lancaster stops smiling, “I am sorry, sir, but our bank cannot help you or your associates.” He opens the door to escort Kilgrave out and Elektra is standing in the doorway. 

Mr. Lancaster is taken aback, “Ms. Natchios, did we have an appointment? I was just escorting this gentleman out and I will be right with you.”

“That’s fine, Mr. Lancaster, I am actually here for Mr. Kilgrave. Do you mind if I borrow your office?”

“Of course. Take your time.” And he exits his office to leave Elektra and Kilgrave alone.

“Elektra, it’s wonderful to see you.” Kilgrave can’t hide the shaking in his voice.

Elektra pushes him down into a chair and leans over him, “Have you been lying to me?”

Kilgrave starts to respond but she places a finger over his lips, “Because Lancaster is nothing special so why couldn’t you control his mind?”

Kilgrave can’t answer, he’s too scared of Elektra and her dark eyes. His non-answer is enough.

“You are making a fool of me. And after all I have done for you? I gave you your precious Jessica; I fund this lavish lifestyle all because you said you could make anyone do anything at any time. And you’ve been lying to me. I do not tolerate liars.”

She straightens up and motions for him to stand. 

“I won’t make a scene in this bank but you’ll come with me without any fuss.” Kilgrave nods but all the color in his face is draining. They exit Lancaster’s office; she nods to him and leads Kilgrave out into the lobby of the bank. 

As they enter the lobby, Jessica gasps which gets Ray’s attention. She looks at him, “It’s Elektra. Can you signal Colleen, we may need that fist.”

Ray speaks for Colleen to hear, “Elektra is here, think we may need you.” 

Within seconds Colleen exits the ladies room and strides over to the lounge. Elektra approaches them with a terrified looking Kilgrave at her side. Colleen puts herself between Jessica and Elektra. The guard assigned to Jessica approaches but Colleen knocks him off his feet in two hits. 

“Ms. Wing, the theatrics are not necessary,” Elektra says, “I want to speak to Jessica.” Colleen looks at Jessica who nods her head and Colleen moves off next to Ray.

“So, it turns out Kilgrave was a fraud after all.” Jessica looks at Kilgrave and if he wasn’t such a monster she could almost feel bad for him given his pitiful expression. “I promised Matthew I would not kill you so you are free to return to New York. But I suggest you and Ms. Wing, convince the others to stay true to Matthew’s promise regarding my business.” Jessica looks at Colleen who clearly doesn’t know what Elektra means, which leads her to chuckle, “Of course Matthew kept the details to himself, he was so desperate to get you back Jessica. Regardless, I expect you all to abide by it. Because even without Kilgrave, I can still destroy you all.”

Jessica and Colleen don’t respond and Elektra turns to leave, “Wait,” calls Jessica, “Can I say something to him before you leave?” Elektra nods.

Jessica approaches Kilgrave and she looks him deep in the eyes, from an outsider’s perspective it could almost appear romantic. She whispers in his ear, “You’ll never hurt anyone again. Enjoy hell.” She pulls her arm back and lands a brutal right hook across his face knocking him to ground hard and rendering him unconscious. 

Elektra releases an annoyed sigh, “I was trying to avoid a scene, Jessica.” She waves two guards over, “Pick him up and put him in the car.”

“One more thing,” Jessica calls out and she approaches Elektra, “What are you going to do with him? How do I know he’ll never come back?” 

“I’m sure you remember how Stick handled Sowande?” Jessica nods, remembering the old man decapitating the member of The Hand with one swipe of his sword. “No one can come back from that. It’ll be handled before I leave the island.”

Elektra turns to leave and as she reaches the door, without turning around she calls, “I hope to never see any of you again.” And she’s gone leaving Jessica, Colleen and Ray standing alone getting some very strange looks from the costumers and employees.

Ray says, “Prying eyes, ladies, lets get out of here.” And they all head for the exit. 

When they get outside Jessica takes a deep breath, the deepest breath she has taken since Kilgrave returned. 

“Lets go back to the hotel, I need to change out of these clothes and then can we go home? I’m not really a tropical sunshine kind of girl.”

Colleen laughs, “Let me call Danny so he can alert the plane.”

“Wait,” Jessica interjects, “Can I call Matt first?”

Colleen smiles, “Please do.” And she hands her the phone, “Come on Ray, lets give her some privacy.”

Matt’s phone starts ringing, alerting its Colleen, “Colleen, give me an update, we’re dying back here.”

“Get a grip Murdock.”

Matt freezes and almost drops the phone out of his hand when he hears her voice, “Jess?”

“It’s me Murdock. Your plan worked, Kilgrave failed and I’m free.”

“Jess,” Matt can’t hold back the tears falling from his eyes, “Thank God.”

“I don’t think God had anything to do with it, I think it was you and our friends. Thank you Matt, you saved my life.”

Matt laughs a relieved laugh, a smile breaking across his face, “Get home, I want to do this properly.”

“Well, tell Danny to get the plane ready, we’ll be there soon.”

“Jess, I love you.”

“I love you too, Murdock. I’ll be home soon.”

Jessica hangs up, not even bothering to hide her smile, “Lets go!” She called to Colleen and Ray.

Back at Matt’s loft, Danny is anxiously awaiting Matt to fill them in and finally he can’t wait any long, “Matt?! What happened?”

Snapping back into reality Matt responds, “Danny, tell the pilot to ready the plane. Jess is fine, they’re coming home.”

“And Kilgrave?” Luke asks.

“Jess said he failed. I didn’t get any further details but they’ll fill us in when they get home.”

“This is amazing!!! You guys, we did it!” Danny claps and lets out a relieved sigh because when Colleen gets back they’re going to talk and hopefully they can work things out.

Matt crosses to Luke and puts out his hand. Luke accepts it but asks, “Why?”

“This is all because of you. I had given up, not able to see the forest through the trees and you woke us all up. Thank you Luke.”

Luke nods, “I’m glad she’s going to be ok. And I hope you two can make a go of it. She’s a hard woman but I think you might just be the right man to handle it.”

Matt smiles, “And what about you, Luke? There’s a woman out there who is the right woman to handle you. Can you fix things with Claire?”

Luke groans, “Oh, I think I screwed that one up pretty big.”

“I’m sure you can salvage things, Luke, just be honest with her.” Danny joins the conversation; “I’m hoping to salvage things with Colleen. Wouldn’t it be great if we could all be happy? I think we all deserve that.”

Luke can’t help but laugh at Danny’s positive mood, “Sure and then we can all triple date.”

“Jessica would never do that but you guys can double.” Which garners chuckles from the group. 

“Thank you, both,” Matt says, “Really, I owe you both big time.”

Luke walks over to the kitchen, pulls out a bottle of whiskey and generously fills three glasses, “Lets raise a glass to Jessica Jones.” They raise their glasses, “Look out New York, she’s back!”


	29. Chapter 29

The plane lands and Jessica has never been so happy to see the New York City skyline. As the plane taxi’s she turns to Colleen and Ray, “Hey, I don’t think I thanked you both enough for what you did. It was a big risk, so thanks.”

“Of course, Jess.” Said Colleen, “I know you’d do the same for me.”

“And Ray, I’ll give Rand a good word for you, if you still want to work for him.” 

Ray smiles, “Thanks.”

The flight attendant comes out and opens the door, “Welcome home everyone.”

Colleen and Ray deplane first but Jessica hangs back for a bit, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. All these people worked so hard to save her but was she even worth saving? She could be a real piece of shit sometimes and what if after everything they scarified for her; she’s just a disappointment? She must not have realized how long she had been thinking alone on the plane because suddenly Matt appears in the doorway of the plane.

“Jess?”

She looks at Matt, who she thought she had lost forever and suddenly it’s all too much and tears start streaming down her face. Matt races to her side and catches her before she falls to the ground. She grabs ahold of him tightly and he does the same. They both cry and hold each other for a few minutes. 

Luke wonders what is happening and pops his head in but when he sees the two of them intertwined he pulls back.

“Are they ok?” Danny asks.

“They need to be alone for a few. Let’s give them some space.”

Back on the plane Jessica finally stops crying and looks up at Matt, “Hi.” She says.

“Hi,” He replies with a sappy smile crossing his face but she is so happy to be with him she can’t even tease him about it. 

“I don’t know how to thank you. To thank all of you,” Matt silences her with a kiss.

“Lets go see our friends,” he says as he helps her to his feet, “Danny and Luke are anxious to see you.”

They walk off the plane, holding hands and Danny comes running up to Jessica and wants to hug her but remembers that she has been held hostage by a mad man for a while, “Jess, I’m so glad your safe and sound.”

“Go ahead, Danny, hug me.” And he does which she doesn’t even hate. 

“Danny, you better give Ray Nadeem a really nice salary. Rand will be lucky to have him.” 

“I agree,” Danny says as he turns to Ray. “Lets talk tomorrow, Ray Nadeem head of security for Rand Enterprises.” Danny puts out his hand to Ray who happily shakes it.

“Thank you, Danny.” Ray says, clearly thrilled that his luck is changing. 

Luke crosses over to Jessica as Danny joins Colleen and Ray, “Jessica Jones,” and he leans in for a firm hug. 

“Luke really deserves a lot of the credit here, Jess,” Matt says, “We were thinking we were stuck in a no win situation but it was Luke who told us we were nuts. He shook us up when we needed it.”

She smiles at him, “I shouldn’t have doubted you, Luke, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Jess, I’ve been an asshole lately. Working together again reminded me of that.” Luke doesn’t want to upset Jessica but he’s got to know, “What happened with Kilgrave?”

“Elektra said it would be handled before she left the island.”

“And you trust her?” Luke pushes.

“Luke,” Colleen interjects, “Elektra was going to decapitate him, he’s gone and he’s not coming back.” This seems to satisfy Luke.

“I think it’s best we if get Jess home and so she can get some rest. But maybe we can all meet up tomorrow for dinner? You know, like friends?” Offers Matt.

“Good idea.” Luke hugs Jessica again, “I’m glad your safe, Jess.” 

"Thank you Luke, truly."

Colleen and Danny give Jessica another hug and as Danny goes to say good-bye to Luke, Colleen stops Matt, speaking quietly, “Maybe at dinner tomorrow you can explain to us what you promised Elektra?” 

Matt doesn’t immediately respond, surprised by Colleen's question, Jessica continues, “Elektra told us that she expects us all to abide by whatever you promised her regarding The Hand’s business.”

Matt speaks up, “Trust me, I didn’t promise her we’d let her have total control but… I gave a little.”

“I get it, Matt, but we all deserve to know.” Colleen replies, “Fill us in tomorrow, ok?”

“You got it.” 

"Wing," Colleen turns to Jessica with a smile, "Thanks, again."

Colleen smiles and joins Danny and they head back to Chinatown. 

“I hope they can all swallow whatever you promised Elektra.”

Evading the comment, Matt asks, “Do you want to come back to my place or go to yours?” 

“Can we go to your loft?” 

“Of course, lets go.” They climb into the car that Danny had arranged for them and then Matt’s phone dings, text from an unknown number and it announces, ‘Show this picture to your beloved Jessica, it should help her sleep tonight’.

Matt doesn’t hand over the phone right away, concerned that whatever the image is it could upset Jessica.

“Murdock,” Jessica says, “Is there another 'beloved Jessica' I don’t know about? Because I think you’re supposed to hand me your phone.”

“Ok,” Matt reluctantly hands her the phone and she looks at the image, it’s Kilgrave’s decapitated head in a box.

She shoves the phone back to Matt and he wraps his arms around her. They stay silent for a while, as the car glides through the city. As they get closer to Hell’s Kitchen Jessica says, “The image was Kilgrave’s head, in a box.” 

“Shit,” says Matt quietly.

“You would think I would be happy but I’m just….exhausted. But maybe now I can sleep better, he can’t come back.”

“Jess, he can’t ever hurt you again.”

Jessica shakes her head, “The effects of what he did stick around forever, Matt, he’ll always be able to hurt me. But, eventually, it will hurt less.”

Matt holds her tighter, her words breaking his heart. He kisses her head, “I hope I can help with lessening the hurt.” 

“You already have, Murdock.” She reaches up and kisses him gently but when he attempts to deepen the kiss she has to pull way, “Matt, it’s…..going to take me a while before I can be…physical with you. Kilgrave, he,”

“Jess, you don’t have to say anything, I totally understand it. I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Let me just say this, ok? Every therapist Trish ever made me see said that talking about your trauma was helpful. So,” she takes a deep breath, “Kilgrave raped me every day I was with him,”

Matt’s body tenses, fury building inside him. He isn’t naive, he knew Kilgrave would take advantage of the situation but she had been gone nearly three weeks that’s almost 20 times he would have violated her. It makes his stomach turn, his heart ache and fists clench.

“Breathe with me Matt, I can feel your body tensing,” Jessica’s voice comes out soothing which alerts Matt, she shouldn’t have to calm him down, he should be comforting her. He takes a few deep breaths, unclenches his fists and hugs her closer.

Jessica continues, “What’s hard for me to stomach are the times I didn’t put up a fight. Most times I would; I would argue with him or fight him off and then he would threaten Trish or show me a video of the driver outside Malcolm’s building and I would begrudgingly allow it. Or the times I would be really difficult and he’d get angry and tell me he’d send one of Elektra’s snipers to kill you in your sleep because he knew I would give in to protect you,” Shit, just when Matt thought his heart couldn’t hurt more. “But there were times when I didn’t argue. When I was too tired or too defeated and I just let him do what he wanted. I just….,” Her voice catches as a sob escapes her lips, “I just feel… disgusting for letting him do that. Ashamed...”

Words are impossible now; the sobs are coming too forcefully. Matt holds her tighter, placing soft kisses on her head in at attempt to soothe her. When the sob begins to subside, he takes her face in his hands, “Jessica, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. You were being held against your will and its natural that at some times it would easier to let your captor do what they want than to fight. But believe, you are a fighter and a survivor and you sacrificed so much for those you care about. I love you so much and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.” 

He places a gentle kiss on her forehead, “He’s gone, Jess. You’re safe now. You’re life can begin again.”

They hold each other silently until the car arrives at Matt’s loft and when Jessica sees the building she sighs with relief. Matt gently takes her hand and leads her out of the car and up to his place. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want to shower? Go right to sleep?”

“I want a damn drink. Please tell me you have some of that overly expensive whiskey?”

Matt smiles as he goes to the kitchen, “Of course I do. Glass or the bottle?”

“I want to say the bottle but since Kilgrave refused me any booze while I was with him, I should probably start slow.” Matt, raises his eyebrows, “I mean I always found some but not at my usual consumption.”

As she takes a seat on his couch, she enjoys the first sip of the amber liquid as it burns her throat and a sigh escapes her lips, “That shit it good.”

Matt laughs and joins her on the couch, “It should be for the amount it costs.”

A thought occurs to her as she's about to finish her first glass, “I better call Trish and Malcolm, let them know I’m safe.” She pulls out her phone but Matt can tell she is feeling a bit daunted by the task. 

“Why don’t you let me call them? You just sit back, drink your whiskey and try to rest.”

She smiles at him, “Thanks, Murdock.” And she cuddles into his side as he pulls out his own phone.

“Trish, its Matt Murdock. I have great news.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are winding down on this fic, maybe one more chapter. I have so loved and appreciated all your comments and kudos, it means so much. 
> 
> And I hope more people dive into the DareJones ship because I don't know about you guys but I NEED more!
> 
> Thanks again everyone!!!

“Is this really something we need to look at while we’re eating, Danny?” Luke asks as Danny tries to hand him the photo of Kilgrave’s head. 

“I thought you would want to see the proof?”

“I do but not while I am trying to enjoy my dinner.” Luke is exasperated.

“Rand, leave Luke alone.” Jessica says with a roll of her eyes and she sees Colleen squeeze his knee, maybe they’re starting up again?

Matt looks a little reluctant but he knows he has to talk about what he and Elektra agreed to. He stands up and raises his glass,

“Hey guys, I just want to say how great it is to have Jessica back.” This generates applause from the table, “And grateful that Luke is back too.” Which also gets enthusiastic claps. “We worked as a team, we trusted each other and it worked out for the best. Thanks to all of you. I also want to thank Danny and Colleen for looking out for me while Jess was gone. I know I was a moody prick at times but you stuck by me and that means a lot.”

“Any time, man.” Calls Danny.

“Now, I need to fill you guys in on some of the details of how I got Elektra to agree to test Kilgrave.”

Colleen glances at Jessica who is hoping Danny and Luke don’t make this a big deal.

“Elektra wanted some, assurances, that if we got the best case scenario we wouldn’t go after The Hand even without the Kilgrave threats. I told her none of us could ignore if her business starts hurting people in our neighborhoods but that we wouldn’t...seek out problems before we see them. We’d play defense rather than offense.”

Silence from the group, though Matt didn’t sense anyone’s heart rate spiking so that should be a good sign.

“Honestly, I don’t know if Elektra really trusts that any one of us will ignore what the Hand does but she agreed.”

Jessica adds, “However, she expects us to abide by what she and Matt agreed; she told Colleen and I that at the bank. She made it clear that she can still destroy us if we get in her way.”

“So, we’re expected to lay down for The Hand?” Luke asks, “Let them do whatever they want?”

“No,” says Matt, “But we have to be reactionary not proactive. I know that’s hard for us but we can still protect the city.”

Luke and Danny exchange glances, “Look Matt, I don’t like it but I also believe it was the only way Elektra was going to assist in getting Jessica back, so I’ll go along with it.” Danny says, “For now.”

“Ok,” says Luke, “Me too. Though I expect we’ll be back in the mix with her soon. The Hand’s weapons dealing is already making noise around Harlem.”

“I’m with you, Matt,” says Colleen.

Matt nods, “Thanks everyone.” 

That went well, thank goodness. 

The group goes back to eating and once the meal is done Jessica pulls Luke aside. 

“So, you changing tactics or what? Being a hero suits you a lot more.”

Luke rolls his eyes, “I still I’ll straddle both fences for a while, see how that works out.”

“And Claire?”

Luke lets out a sad sigh, “I screwed that up, Jess. I don’t know if there is any coming back from that. And honestly, I think I should focus on Harlem for the moment.”

Jessica shakes her head, “You’re an idiot, Cage.” She pats him on the shoulder and smiles. 

Meanwhile Danny is filling Matt in on the conversation he and Colleen have had, “We both want to try the relationship again but we want to figure out how we handle the Iron Fists. Hopefully if that’s figured out first we won’t screw up the relationship. I can’t let it define me again.”

“That is a very mature and thoughtful approach, Danny.”

Danny smiles, “Well, I’m trying. How’s Jess?”

“I think she is still in a bit of shock. Last night was rough; she woke up five times in a panic, thinking she was still with him. I just need to be her rock, protect her and not let my emotions get the better of me.”

“Your emotions?”

“I’m angry, Danny. I’m angry that he hurt her, again. Angry that I gave up too soon and needed Luke to knock sense into me. Angry that monster… touched her.” Danny can see the anger bubbling on the surface, he’s seen it before from Matt. Matt takes a deep breath, “But my anger won’t help Jessica and that’s what’s important now.”

“I know you, Matt, you’ll do everything in your power to help her. But don’t push that anger down too far because it has a tendency to rear its ugly head at the wrong or most dangerous time. If you need a release, don’t go rogue, call me.”

Matt smiles, “Danny, the voice of rationality.”

“I know, I’m full of surprises.”

Luke crosses to the two of them, “Murdock, thanks for dinner but I have to head to the club.” They shake hands and Luke leans in to give Danny a manly hug. 

“Danny, we should be going too,” says Colleen. 

“Ok, ok, I get the hint,” says Danny, “Matt and Jessica deserve some alone time.” 

They all head for the door and say final good byes. Jessica sits on the couch sipping a glass of whiskey. Matt joins her,

“That was fun. We should do that more often. It’s so…..normal.”

Jessica didn’t respond, just nods her head and gulps her whiskey. They sit in silence for a few minutes but Matt can tell something is on Jessica’s mind. He doesn’t want to push but the tension is growing uncomfortable. Just as he is starting to think he can’t handle it, Jessica speaks,

“Murdock, you know you don’t have to save me, right?” Matt stays silent, he knows she’s not done.

“I don’t need a knight in shining armor and I’m not interested in a partner who thinks he has to protect me all the time. Despite everything, I’m not a fragile flower and I don’t want to be treated that way.”

“Jess, I know…”

“I know you’re angry,” Jessica interrupts, “And I know that you can’t hold that anger in all the time. But I swear to your God Matt, if you get all reckless and stupid in trying to deal with that anger and you get yourself or Rand hurt in the process I won’t be able to stick around. I can’t watch as someone else I love descends into self destruction; I’m….not strong enough.”

She finishes the whiskey in her glass and pours more in, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Jess,” But he doesn’t know what to say, he knows she’s right. He knows that when his anger goes unchecked it’s dangerous. He doesn’t want to loss her, that much he knows for sure. But he doesn’t want to make promises he can’t keep. He turns towards her and reaches for the hand not holding the glass of whiskey. 

“I know myself, I know that I can be irresponsible sometimes, putting my own safety in jeopardy. I know I don’t always handle my anger or fear in the healthiest of ways. I want to say that I will handle myself differently and never be reckless again but I don’t know if I can keep that promise. What I do know, without a doubt, is that I love you. I won’t treat you like a fragile flower but if you’re in danger I will do whatever I can to protect you. And I will be better about asking for back up. I can’t change who I am Jessica but part of who I am is a man madly in love with you and I never intent to hurt you or make life harder for you.” 

Jessica huffs out a sigh but Matt can tell that a smile is lingering at the end of the smile, “Fine, good enough, for now. But I’m just saying if something happens to Rand you won’t have to be scared of me, you’ll have to contend with Iron Fist Sword lady and you know she’ll kick all of our asses.”

Matt laughs and takes Jessica face in his hands and kisses her. He doesn’t push the kiss too far, knowing Jessica still needs time. But she deepens it and climbs into his lap, “Jess, we can go slow,”

“Don’t get excited, Murodck, I just want to be closer to you, ok?”

He smiles a big, goofy smile, “No problem here.” And their lips join together again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter - thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Jessica,” that accent, that inflection; Kilgrave’s hand reaches for her face and pulls her lips towards his when Jessica bolts awake. She’s sweating and panting for breath, eyes darting around. Matt is already awake, her rapidly increasing heart rate woke him and he’s now ready to support her through this latest nightmare.

“Jess,” he says softly and calmly. He reaches for her hand but she jerks it away. Sometimes she can be touched other times not, this time is a no. So Matt stays still and solid next to her, giving her the space she needs.

This was a bad nightmare; she’s been plagued with them nightly since she came back almost a month ago but they vary in intensity. In the last few nights she wouldn’t even consider them nightmares, more like bad dreams she can easily shake off. But this one felt so real, it felt like he was dragging her into hell with him.

After a few minutes and a swig of the whiskey on the bedside table, her breathing calms, her body begins to release some of the tension. 

“Sorry,” she whispers, “That was,” she takes another deep breath, “That was bad.”

“Can I touch you?” She nods and he gently rubs her back, “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head, “It just felt, too real.” And he takes her in his arms and holds her tight. 

“It’s only been a month, Jess, it takes time. And you’ve been doing amazingly well.”

“I just thought it was getting better, I mean my dreams didn’t even wake you up the last few nights. I thought I was making progress.” 

“You are. You will continue to. And I’ll be here when you need a back rub.” He smiles that goofy smile that still makes her heart skip. 

“Thanks,” she whispers and then climbs out of bed. “I just need some air, I think I’ll go up to the roof for a few minutes.”

“You want company?”

“No, it’s ok. Go back to sleep. You have court this morning. I don’t want Nelson blaming me for you not getting enough sleep.” She kisses him gently and heads out of the room. Matt lies back down but listens to her heartbeat, almost back to normal, as she ascends the staircase. 

Jessica wraps her leather jacket around her to combat the pre-dawn chill and looks out on the relatively quite Hell’s Kitchen. The air helps her clear her over active mind and her attempts to shake that ghostly voice from her head. 

“Good morning Jessica.” She jumps to her feet wishing she had Matt’s super hearing so she couldn’t be snuck up on anymore.

She lets out an annoyed sigh but her body tenses in case she needs to be ready for a fight. “Elektra. What do you want at this hour?”

“Oh, I don’t sleep much and sometimes I like to come by and see if I can catch Matthew. No such luck lately, though, not while he’s tending to you.” She speaks in an almost sing songy tone but Jessica doesn’t miss the slight annoyance underneath. 

“I’ve noticed Matthew out with Danny Rand often; teamwork was never really his thing.”

“People can grow and change or so I’ve been told.” 

Elektra’s viper like smile crosses her lips, “Matthew can’t change, Jessica. Eventually something will happen and that martyr complex that is engrained in his very DNA will pop out again. I wonder what will happen to your happy little home life when the real Daredevil is reborn?”

Jessica takes a step closer, “Jealousy is not a good look on you, Elektra. Matt is stronger and more capable than you ever gave him credit for. I know the man he is, you only imagine the man you wanted him to be.”

The smile is gone and a cold stare has taken its place, “Be careful Jessica, Matthew can be a destructive force.”

Jessica laughs, “Elektra, if you think you can scare me to break us up, you clearly don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

The two women hold a stare, their bodies rigid with energy and finally Elektra steps away and looks Jessica up and down, “You have some kind of effect on men, Jessica Jones. I don’t know what it is but it’s something.”

“It’s my sparkling personality.” She replies in a deadpan tone and Elektra almost laughs. 

She heads for the fire escape, “Remind Matthew and your friends of our deal. I don’t need mind control to ruin all your lives.”

Jessica doesn’t respond, just flips Elektra the middle finger once she’s out of sight. The sun is just starting to crack over the horizon as she heads back inside and as she closes the door from the roof she sees Matt waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He looks both angry and apprehensive. 

“What did you ever see in that bitch?”

Matt smirks, “I never saw anything,”

“Shut up.” Though she can’t help but chuckle.

“You handled her really well; she doesn’t know who she’s contending with.”

“Yeah, people have a tendency to under estimate me. It usually works to my advantage.” As she walks past Matt to head towards the kitchen, he gently grabs her hand,

“Anyone dumb enough to under estimate you deserves whatever they get.” And he leans and kisses her. “But, I want to thank you for what you said, about being strong and capable. I want to be that man for you.”

Jessica sighs, “Be that man for yourself, Murdock. If you try to do it for me only, you’ll grow to resent me and I don’t want that.”

He nods, “You’re pretty deep, Jones.”

He punches him in the arm, “Keep it to yourself, please. My stone cold bitch reputation is already damaged because of you.” She kisses him again and heads for the kitchen. 

“I’m going to get in the shower.” 

“Don’t expect breakfast when you get out, I still don’t cook.” 

“I don’t expect miracles, Jess.” 

While Matt is in the shower, Jessica heads to the kitchen for some coffee. She hears the water turn on and is reminded of the scalding showers she would take after sex with Kilgrave. But then she hears a sound she’s never heard before: Matt singing. It’s not loud, it’s just barely louder than a hum but Jessica can hear it and it makes her smile. Suddenly the memories of Kilgrave that were invading her mind are replaced by the memories of Matt washing her hair with the coconut scented shampoo he bought just for her. And she can’t help but smile. 

Matt is almost done with the shower, mentally going over the points he needs to hit in court that day when he hears the door open followed by soft foot steps and then the removal of clothes.

“Jess?”

“Who were you expecting?” She teases while she climbs into the shower behind him.

“Once I heard the water running I remembered these scalding hot showers I would take after being with Kilgrave but then I heard you singing,” Matt almost looks embarrassed, “And suddenly Kilgrave was gone from my mind and I remembered that fancy coconut shampoo you bought for me. And I hoped, maybe, you would wash my hair like you did once before?”

The smile that crosses Matt’s lips could light up Time’s Square, “I would love to.”

They switch spots so Jessica is under the water and Matt wets her air. He pours some of the shampoo into his hand and slowly lathers it into her hair, taking the time to massage her scalp. 

He wants it to be soothing and relaxing but it’s accidentally sensual. He can control many aspects of his body but some parts just don’t listen to reason. But Jessica’s eyes are closed so maybe she won’t notice; he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. They haven’t had sex since she’s been back, she’s needed the time and he is more than willing to give her that. 

Just as he finishes the massage Jessica releases a moan sending shock waves through Matt, which doesn’t help in his attempt to control his arousal. He grabs the removable showerhead and starts to rinse the shampoo from her hair and when it’s all-clean she turns around and opens her eyes. Even if Jessica didn’t glance down, the uncomfortable and embarrassed look on Matt’s face would have given away his erection. She has no snarky response; she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, quickly deepening the kiss. 

“Matt?”

“Yes, Jessica?” he replies in a husky whisper, using all his energy to control himself.

“I’m sick of letting that headless bastard determine my fate,” she pause to kiss up Matt’s neck and whisper into his ear, “I’m ready to live my life again,” she kisses the other side of his neck, whispering into his other ear, “And I’m ready to love again.” 

She kisses him passionately, guiding him inside her causing him to moan out her name. They go slow, Jessica determining the intensity. Once he has her up against the shower wall she quickens the pace, letting herself go to enjoy being with Matt. Matt is respectful and gentle until Jessica urges him to go harder and soon they are both climaxing, clinging to each other.

They stay intertwined, catching their breath. 

“You better shower again, Murdock,” Jessica says as she finally releases him, “You need to get ready for court.” She walks in front of him to rinse off and he hugs her from behind.

“You deserve to have your life back, Jessica. And I hope to always be a part of it.”

“You’re only saying that because you just had a mind blowing orgasm,”

He cuts her off before she can continue to downplay the moment, “No, Jess, you deserve happiness and I want to be there with you.”

She kisses him, “Same goes for you, Matt, you deserve happiness and I’ll be there too. I guess we’re stuck with each other.”

“Happily.” He kisses her and she climbs out of the shower, wrapping up in a towel. 

“Finish up, I wasn’t kidding, I don’t want Nelson on my ass for making you late.”

Matt does a quick second shower and then gets dressed. He smells burnt toast followed by a mumbled “Fuck.” He can’t help but laugh.

“Well, if me burning toast isn’t proof that I can’t cook, I don’t know what is.”

He grabs the burnt piece just before Jessica tosses it away, “There is no way I am not eating this. Burnt or no.”

Jessica rolls her eyes, “Fine but I’m not touching it. I’ll grab a breakfast burrito at the cart outside the courthouse.”

Matt raises his eyebrows, “You’re coming to court today?”

“Do you mind?”

“Of course not, I’ll even show off for you. Foggy will hate that but it’s worth it.”

Jessica laughs, “If me being there will annoy Nelson, nothing is keeping me away.”

Matt takes Jessica’s hand and they head out of the loft together. An exciting and unpredictable future ahead.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the trailers for season 3 of "Daredevil" this story idea hit me. This is not connected to my other stories and I don't know yet if this will develop into a DareJones fic, 50/50 chance. But some other characters from the past will pop up later, just choosing not to mention them above yet. 
> 
> I hope to get the majority of the story posted before the new season of DD drops but we'll see.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and of course, comments are appreciated.


End file.
